How To Marry a Movie Star
by Redtini
Summary: Hollywood heartthrob Edward Cullen and best-selling author Bella Swan have overcome distance, jealousy, old flames, and misunderstandings all for love. Can their relationship survive public scrutiny, unhealed scars, insecurities and deception? Part 2 of 3 in the series. A/H. Rated M for Lemons, Language and everything in-between.
1. Prequel

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

**A/N**

This story is the continuation of **_How To Date a Movie Star_**. Welcome back to all those that read HTDAM!

Say hello to my incredible beta team: EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931 and Agrutle. Love you!

Well, let's dive right into where we left off, shall we.

This is a short one, so I will see you at the bottom.

Tini

* * *

Prequel

Flashes of bright lights so blinding, that when you close your eyes, all you see is bursts of light under your lids. Your ears begin to ring, as they try to decipher the loud voices that are screaming and yelling at you, until everything becomes a mumbled blur.

-HTMAM-

Even though I could feel Edward's hand as he pulled me through the crowd of paparazzi, at moments, I felt enclosed and alone. A bit alarmed by the frenzy of reporters as we hurried to the ticket counter.

I struggled to look up as camera flashes continued to assault my senses. That's what it felt like. Having your picture taken without your consent—not knowing where it was going, or what they would do with it.

Usually, it was a family member or friend on the other side of the lens. They captured a place, or time in your life that meant something. You could always veto a lousy picture if you wanted, or laugh at the ones that were taken. But this felt…wrong.

As we approached the counter, there was a woman in a red jacket that instantly greeted us. "I called security, Mr. Cullen."

Edward nodded, and greeted her with a handshake. "Thank you. My Security Director wanted to leave someone with me, but I insisted that I would be fine." Edward looked at me apologetically. "My girlfriend has caused quite a stir." Edward said, squeezing my hand tightly as he tried to make light of the situation.

She nodded in understanding. "Lets get you two checked in, and I will escort you to the plane." She signaled to someone behind us. "It looks as if security has arrived."

I turned and saw four large men in uniform. One stood directly behind us, while the other three directed the paparazzi to stay back.

Edward asked for my passport and he checked us in. You could hear the shutters of the cameras capturing this mundane act. I turned my head, getting a better look at the men. When we first stepped out of the taxi, I had shielded my eyes from the blinding lights, as Edward stressed to keep my head down. "Don't look at them, say nothing!" He yelled as he guided me along.

My anxiety grew at that thought, and suddenly, I felt light-headed. "Edward…"

He turned his head, seeing my distress, and came immediately to me. "Bella, what is it?"

His eyes showed so much concern. Sadly, I wanted this…well, not _this_ per se, but I had pushed for Edward and I to be a _real_ couple. Yet, I started to wonder if I might have bitten off more than I could chew.

* * *

Well? I know it was short, but I couldn't leave you hanging from HTDAM :)

Usually, I have completed a story before the first chapter posting, but real life is causing some hiccups.

**You can place HTMAM on story/author alerts, until I know my posting schedule. I promise that I am working hard to complete this story.**

XOXOX

Tini


	2. Chapter 1: Paris

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

**A/N**

**This story is the continuation of **_**How To Date a Movie Star**_** and continues exactly where it left off. **

For those who have not read it and refreshing those memories that did, Edward and Bella just left London after their relationship had been outed by the paparazzi**. **Edward headed to Vancouver to complete his movie, and Bella headed to Paris to complete her book tour.

I have to also say how thankful I am to have these wonderful and very talented betas on my team again:** EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

Chapter One: Paris

"Hey, Bella?" Angela yelled from the entrance of my suite. I heard the door close.

"Ang, in here."

She walked into the bedroom. "You have a visitor coming up?"

I stopped writing, and looked up confused. "Do you know who it is?"

Angela shrugged. "He said that he was a friend of Emmett's, and was asked to stop by."

"Okay? It's weird that Emmett hasn't mentioned anything to me."

"It probably just slipped his mind." She said exiting, and suddenly turned back around. "Oh, and that crowd of people who I saw in the lobby of our hotel in London—they weren't for that event like I had originally thought. They were paps and reporters looking for Edward."

"How…"

"It was on the local news this morning, Bella. Apparently, it's global. You may want to give your family a call." She said sympathetically.

"Thanks, I'll call—" There was a knock on the door. "Well, after I see what this guy wants."

I went to answer the door and was greeted by a tall slim man, with long brown messy hair who was snarling at me. "Is _that_ how you answer the door?" He hissed out.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't ask, 'who it was it?' Did you even look through the peep-hole?" He asked, and crossed his arms.

I crossed mine. "Ummm, who are you?"

"Exactly, Bella. I know who you are, but you don't know who I am."

What was this guy's problem? "Look, I have a lot of things to do, so, if you want to interrogate yourself…" He walked past me uninvited. "Hey! I don't care if you _are_ so-called friends with Emmett, I'm going to call security—"

He turned around with a Cheshire grin splayed on his face. "I am security." He said, as he stood there staring me down.

"Whatever. Look, I'm going to make that call—"

"Go ahead, Bella. Like I said, I am security. Actually, I'm your security."

It was a standoff. I didn't know what to say next, and then I said, "Why don't I call Emmett."

"You do that." He said, as he walked over and made himself comfortable on the sofa.

Emmett picked up after the first ring. "Bonjour, Bella. How's Pareee."

"Emmett, some guy is here saying he knows you."

"Do you mean Garrett?"

I looked over at the man who was now snooping around the suite. "Is your name Garrett?"

"You should have asked me that before opening the door."

Jerk.

"That's Garrett," Emmett laughed out. "He's your new bodyguard."

"What? I never asked for a Bodyguard."

"Edward insisted."

"He what?" I yelled, as Angela now entered the room. "Edward never told me this. Why do I need a bodyguard?"

"You said it all little one. Edward. Your relationship is out."

I started pacing around the hotel room. "I know that Emmett, but that doesn't explain why I need a bodyguard."

"Edward wanted you protected 24/7."

"This guy is going to be with me all the time? Where is Edward?"

Angela walked over to me, sitting down in the closest chair. "He's in the trailer going over his script."

"Thanks Em." I hung up and dialed Edward.

His sexy voice came through. "What are you wearing?"

"Nothing that you're going to see if you don't explain why you hired a bodyguard for me and you didn't tell me."

"Garrett arrived then?"

"He did. Why didn't you tell me, Edward?"

"Bella, I had Emmett make all the arrangements while we were waiting for our flights in London. There was no way that I was going to let you out of my sight."

The way he said that made my heart swell—a little. "You're overreacting."

"You saw them, Bella. Does it look like I am overreacting?" He had a point. "The vultures are in an eating frenzy right now and I can't be there. Bella, I trust Garrett with my life. Please, don't fight me on this."

Even though I still felt that Edward was overreacting, I loved the fact that he loved me enough to want to keep me safe. "Well, since you're not here…"

"Oh, Bella. Make no mistake, I _wanted_ to be the one that was guarding your body, but I can't be there."

I felt flushed. "Don't tease me, Edward. I can't play now, I have to speak to Garrett."

"Call me later for some play time."

I giggled to myself before hanging up and turning to Garrett. "I think I need to start over. Hi, I'm Bella Swan, and you're guarding my body?" Ang chocked out a laugh. "I mean, your Garrett, my new bodyguard?"

He walked to me stretching his arm out, "Ya," as we shook hands.

Angela got up from the chair. "So, do I need to make some arrangements for you, Garrett?"

"No need, I will be staying here."

Ang and I both looked puzzled at each other. "Ummm, I don't think so. I don't even know you."

"I've been friends with Edward and Emmett for a very long time. Don't worry your pretty little head. I'm not interested in anything other than protecting you, sweetheart." He laughed out.

I saw nothing humorous. "That's not what I was saying."

"Weren't you, sunshine?" He smirked. It wasn't an Edward smirk, but it was a smirk none the less.

I glared back at him. "Why don't you go get your things, Garrett, and I'll make up the room next to Bella's." Angela said, stepping in-between the two of us.

"No need. I'll sleep on the sofa. I'll be back." He stated before leaving the room.

We watched him leave. Angela turned towards me as she said. "Mr. Personality."

"I'm going to kill Edward."

"Bella. He's only doing it to protect you."

"I know, but he's going a little overboard."

"I don't think so, Bella. After seeing the paparazzi at the airport, and then being accosted here. I think Edward was wise about bringing Garrett in."

As much as I didn't want to hear it, she was right. The paps at the airport _were_ vicious, and being questioned the moment I stepped off the plane at Charles de Gaulle airport was a wakeup call.

-HTMAM-

Instead of the usual line of people at my book signing, I now had _lines_ of people and press gathered inside and outside the tiny bookstore. The owner was in a flutter over the business he was receiving, while I was a nervous wreck.

I had mics and cameras shoved in my face, as Garrett plowed through the entrance, dragging me behind him. The overwhelming sense of anxiety muddled my mind, and I couldn't function normally. Angela seemed to be able to handle all of this better for some reason. She took care of setting everything up, and coached me on what to say. Edward told me not to answer any questions pertaining to our relationship until the press release came out, which was scheduled for later that day and the paps were getting antsy.

As much as my anxiety tried to clutter up my mind, I couldn't help reacting to comments regarding Tanya and Edward's relationship. _They didn't have one!_ I wanted to respond. I wasn't the villain in this story. _Yet_, I kept my mouth shut as instructed.

Staying silent seemed to make it clear that I wasn't going to be giving any statements regarding my personal life, and the paps began to get tired of waiting. One by one, they disappeared as quickly as they came.

That only left me with _his_ fans. Usually, the person I was signing a book for had read _Deception_, but in this case they hadn't. Most of them wanted to know about Edward, and who he was like as a person. That threw me off, but I understood what they meant. Every single question was ones that I wanted to know. What did he like to eat? What did he do for fun? What was a typical day for him? Is he good in bed? Yup, someone actually asked me that. Well, more than one someone.

The first woman that asked, I gawked at her appalled. She laughed it off, but I knew she wanted to know. I gave the standard, sorry, that subject is "off limits." She said, "A girl could try," and I couldn't blame her for doing so.

When the three of us returned back to the hotel, we were met by more paparazzi and press. Our official statement was out. I already knew what it said—that Edward and I had met at his premier—we had decided to keep our actual meeting to ourselves. I was an invited guest by the studio, and we hit it off. It was revealed that I was the "mystery girl' seen with Edward at Sea Tac airport in Seattle, and the pictures with Tanya were doctored. The publicists lied, but it worked. Edward made it clear that his and Tanya's relationship was an on screen only one. They are just friends and would like for people to continue to respect their privacy. We all knew that _that _wasn't ever going to be the case, but at least Edward tried.

-HTMAM-

As much as I hated to admit it, Edward was right about Garrett. The size of the paps grew, and it was harder for us to maneuver in public.

The last two days had been exhausting, and I couldn't understand how Edward could deal with this on a daily basis. I couldn't walk to the sundries store in the hotel lobby without being approached by a pap. They seemed to be everywhere, and there was no escape in sight.

The last couple of days, we had spent at the bookstores or in our hotel room. Going out was not an option for me. Although I insisted that Angela enjoy the city, and one of the bookstore owners offered to show her around.

It seemed as if I had been trapped in the suite for weeks, but it was actually only four days. I was glad to be leaving the city and that really sucked. I loved Paris, and I had wanted to do some shopping. Instead, I moped around my bedroom frustrated, until I called Edward. "I'm starting to despise, Paris, Edward."

"How could you say that about the most romantic city in the world?"

"Maybe, if I was able to see it, but I'm stuck in my room."

"That's what Garrett is there for, Bella."

"He said it's not safe. He didn't say why, but he mentioned something about not having the coverage he needs."

"This is the first I've heard about that." He sounded pissed.

"He was speaking to Emmett earlier. I'm sure they are discussing…whatever they discuss."

Edward went quit.

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Edward, I'm fine. If not seeing Paris is what I have to do, then I'm good with that."

"Bella, why don't I take you the next time."

"You really want to take me to Paris?"

"I want to take you to many places, Bella."

"Ah-huh. Are some of those places actually places, Edward?"

"Some"

"Oh, did I tell you that several women actually asked me if you were good in bed?"

"Why?"

"I couldn't believe the bluntness of people. What was I supposed to say? He's a sex god in bed?"

"I like the sound of that."

"I'm sure you do, Edward, but, really? That's personal."

"Bella, it's going to get worse before it gets better."

"As long as it gets better quickly."

"This is a part of my life, Bella." He sounded remorseful.

"I know that, Edward. I just need…time. Time to get used to it, but I will." I tried to sound cheerier than I felt.

"No you won't, but it won't bother you as much after a while."

I walked to my bedroom door and peaked out seeing Garrett sound asleep on the sofa. I shut the door and went straight for the bed. "Edward. Where are you?"

"On set."

His voice stirred inside of me as my hands automatically started to message my breasts. "Are you alone?"

"I can be, why?"

I pinched one nipple in satisfaction as I breathed out, "I miss you."

"Bella, I miss you too."

Circling the other one as I moaned. "No. I _really_ miss you, Edward." Dealing with all of this had made my body a pent-up tight mess. I needed Edward in any way that I could get him at that moment as I continued to fondle my breast.

"Bella, we have four days left until I wrap you in my arms."

"Actually, I was thinking of something a bit more intimate." The words came out like a wanton whore, but I didn't care. I was going to explode.

"What did you have in mind?"

I began to run my hands down my stomach until it reached the edge of my panties. "A little stress relief."

"Ahh, I think I can help with that."

"I sure hope so, because I'm spending way too much money on batteries."

"My greedy pussy wants the real thing?" he whispered.

"She always wants you, Edward."

"Bella, baby, you keep talking like that and I'm not going to be able to finish this scene."

"Sorry, I know you're busy—"

"I didn't say stop."

"But you're at work."

"Surrounded by loads of people, but I'm only interested in your wet pussy right now." I gushed. "I know you like it when I talk dirty, Bella." He whispered. "I can't wait to be buried deep inside your warm, tight—give me a second." He suddenly yelled out.

"Edward, we can finish this later."

"Sorry, I have to go. Oh, and Bella, don't fucking come without me hearing you."

He hung up and left me in a wet mess.

*******HTMAM**********

Well? Any thoughts on the paps?

So, had no clue I would be putting this out so fast, but hey :)

For those of you who don't know. I work in events/sales and it's a very busy season.

I am about to start promoting, **_The Devil Has a British Accent_**. If you like my writing...well, then you'll _love_ ZN Willett's new YA book coming out this fall 2013. Check out the blog: Z.N. Willett at BlogSpot or Twitter at znwillett

Teasers and picspirations are on my twitter and facebook. Links can be found on my profile page.

Cheers,

Tini


	3. Chapter 2: Ciao Bella

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my awesome betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle

* * *

**A/N**

**I'd like to welcome Ellachanted to HTMAM's team. She's taking over for Syd, and we're excited to have her :)**

* * *

Chapter Two: Ciao Bella

An early morning run has always helped me to clear my head. I was finally seeing Rome, and the ruins seemed surreal as the sun came up. It had been a crazy, busy week, and I needed to get away from it all.

No warning or explanation could have prepared me for what I had experienced over the past week. Garrett said I hadn't seen _anything,_ yet. Europe was apparently tame compared to what was waiting for me in the states. He also said that the only reason the paparazzi were hanging around was due to us being a new story—guaranteeing that when I return, no one would care. "The French will get bored of you quickly, Bella," he said.

Alice called last night to check on me. She said that Edward was being hounded relentlessly. His face had been plastered on entertainment shows for over a week. The first pictures of the two of us had hit the stands mid-week, and after that, everyone had been asking, "Who the hell is Isabella Swan?"

Then, the pictures of Esme and I had surfaced from the book signing in London. Jessica called to say that her phone hadn't stopped ringing. I have also received more publicity offers than I had for the previous year in total. What really irked me was that Jessica sounded like a giggly schoolgirl. She talked about the dollars that this "free" publicity was bringing in, and that pissed me off. I made it very clear to her, that I would _not_ be putting my relationship with Edward on display to sell more books.

"Bella, you can't pay for publicity like this." She had said over the phone. "You are dating one of the most desirable men in Hollywood. People will buy your books just to get some tips."

"I don't think so, Jessica. And Edward is off-limits."

"Bella, don't be so hasty. Once you get used to the idea, you will see how dating Edward will help you in the long run—"

"My relationship with Edward is _off-limits,_ Jessica. _That_ is not up for negotiation. I will promote the book—per our contract—but I will not profit from our relationship."

"Bella, it doesn't matter if you don't want to profit from it or not. It's going to happen. _Deception's_ sales have increased over 45% from last week, and continue to climb. Don't forget you're about to bring it to the big screen. The studio must be salivating at the new figures."

I refused to listen to her any more. I told Jessica that I would discuss this further upon my return. Talking about all of this was making me physically sick. The last thing that I needed was for Edward to see that I was profiting because of him.

_Tell him Bella_, I thought to myself.

Somehow, I needed everyone to understand that I was not in this relationship for the money.

-HTMAM-

"Hey, Dad." My cell rang as soon as I entered my suite.

"Bella. How's Roma treating you?"

"It's been good," I said, softly. Trying not to wake up anyone—especially Garrett. He would flip if he knew that I had snuck out.

I gently opened my bedroom door, and tried quietly to shut the squeaky thing closed. "Are those photographer people still harassing you? Do I need to see if we have some contacts there to look after you?"

"That's not necessary Ch—Dad, Edward has one of his bodyguards with me." I said as I kicked off my running shoes and sat down on the vanity chair.

"Mr. Hollywood has thought of everything." He said sarcastically.

"Dad, Edward is just concerned."

"He should be, he caused this—"

"Dad!"

"Bella, the boy was seen with some girl, and then he's across the water hounding you."

I rolled my eyes at my reflection from the desk mirror. "It wasn't like that."

"You keep telling me that, but the boy just ain't right!"

"Dad, I love Edward."

"For now," he mumbled under his breath.

"Did you call me to complain about Edward?"

"I called to check on my _only_ daughter, who is half way around the globe, while her face is being plastered _everywhere_. Sue and I were watching the game, and there was a commercial on for some late night show, and they had a picture of you, Edward, and that girl. I didn't quite understand the comedian's joke, but I know that it wasn't flattering, Bella."

It was hard enough dealing with what people were saying about me in regards to Tanya, but having my family hearing the lies was worse. "Dad. Hopefully this will die down now that Edward has put out a statement."

"Leah said that you're in over your head."

A flash of anger ran through me. "Now you're listening to Leah?"

"Sue is concerned as well, Bells. She said Mr. Hollywood is actually some big shot. Bigger than most of them celebrities, Bella, did you know that?"

"Yes, Dad." I said, laying my head on the desk and trying not to pound it in frustration.

"Honey, look. I just want you to be careful. It's hard enough trying to make a relationship work—your mother and I tried hard at ours—but Bella, all I'm trying to say is that it takes work. Add all of this…" he said, with a heavy sigh.

"I hear you, Dad, but please don't worry. Edward and I love each other very much, and we are both committed to make this work…in spite of who he is."

"Just make sure you think of yourself in all of this, Bells."

"I will, Dad."

"Well, take care of yourself and I'll see you soon."

"I'll be there in a few weeks. Give Sue my love."

"Will do."

-HTMAM-

"Happy V-day, Bella!"

Alice and I had made a pact to always appreciate each other on Valentine's Day. I had actually forgot about it until Edward's roses arrived yesterday along with an assortment of chocolates.

I forgot it was Valentine's Day in the states, and it was too late to send him something, so I gave him a gift via video. I hated saying goodbye to him on those things, but this time I was creative. I put on my sexiest lingerie, and tried to do a striptease. In-between the awkwardness and laughter from both sides, I gave up, and we spent the rest of the time talking about our day.

Don't get me wrong, I loved our sexy times, but I cherished the times where we could laugh, talk, and just be ourselves. Edward's busy schedule was finally winding down, and it allowed us more time together even if it was over the phone or online.

Alice called while she was driving home after a long day of wedding preparations. She actually worked at the boutique, but it sounded as if she spent most of the day looking through bridal magazines. "So, Bella, I was able to snag us four tickets to see Jay-Z and Justin in Seattle."

"That's great, Alice! Who's going?"

"Besides you and me, I thought we could take the guys."

"I'm not sure Edward can—"

"Already spoke to him, Bella. He's all in. The film's wrap up is this week."

"I should have known that you had spoken to him."

"Ciao, Bella," she laughed before saying goodbye.

-HTMAM-

I hadn't spoken to Esme since she had flown back home from London, to perform emergency surgery on her cancer patient. " She's much better, Bella. Although, she's only eleven, she's a trooper."

"Good to hear that she's doing better after the surgery, Esme."

"She's getting stronger every day. Make sure you take care of yourself, Dear."

Angela placed another chapter on my desk. "I am."

"Alice said that you'd be here at the end of the week?"

I mouthed out a "Thank you," to Ang, and turned my attention back to Esme. "I wanted to look at a few houses, and we're going to a concert."

"I heard, Dear. I didn't know that you were into hip hop."

I started crossing out corrections on the first page. "I like a lot of different kinds of music."

"That's fantastic, Dear. Next time you're over, ask Carlisle to bring out his old cassettes, and 8-tracks. He was a big Parliament fan, and then was turned on to rap in the late seventies."

That got my full attention. "Ummm, I really can't see Carlisle being a "funk" kind of man."

She laughed. "Bella, Carlisle is _full_ of surprises."

-HTMAM-

"Are you sure that you're okay, Honey?" Loud music blasted through the receiver.

I was never going to finish these edits. My cell had been ringing non stop.

"Yes, Mom. I'm fine." I yelled over the song.

She had been calling me every day since word had spread about Edward and I. She was really upset when she saw a side-by-side comparison of Tanya and myself on a magazine cover. I asked her several times to ignore it, and not to pick up trashy magazines, but she said it was about me, so how could she not.

I understood. It would be hard for _me_ not to pick one up for myself to read what was being said—knowing it would all be lies. No one who knew Edward and I would _ever_ say anything to the press. Although, I was tempted to Google my name as well as Edward's, to see if something new was being said about us.

The first time that I took a look online, it was immediately after the news had hit. I was overwhelmed by people's reactions, and it seemed as if there was a split directly down the middle again, between Edward's fans and Tanya's. Even though both statements made it clear that they were not romantically involved—Tanya's statement came _after_ the fact—but her fans were still upset. After a while, it all made me nauseous, and I couldn't read anymore.

Angela scolded me, and said to stop torturing myself, while Garrett said to get over it. Actually, his exact words were, "Who cares what they think? They have nothing to do with you, Bella."

Garrett was starting to grow on me.

The music in the background grew softer as my mom continued. "I worry, Honey."

"Mom, how are you and Phil?"

"Everything's fine with us, Bella. We are just worried about you."

"I'm fine—I'll be fine, Mom."

"If you say so. Phil and I will be in Phoenix in the next two weeks to put some things in storage, and to close the house down for the summer."

"Sounds good, Mom."

"Take care of yourself and Mr. Hollywood." She giggled.

"You've spoken to Dad?"

"You know Charlie. He found a way to blame me for Edward. He said I encouraged you to be a free-thinker, and so on."

"I think it's cute how you two still talk."

"We have something in common to talk about, Honey. Even though your Dad and I didn't work out, it doesn't mean that I don't love Charlie, Bella. He did give me the most important thing in my life."

"Ah, Mom. That is so sweet."

"What is honey? That Charlie gave me half his pension?"

"Mom!"

"Just kidding, Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too."

-HTMAM-

"What's with Victoria, Edward?"

His heavy sigh came through loud and clear. "What did she do now?"

"She gave Angela the directions to where I should meet you, and it seems as if it's in the mountain region in Timbuktu. If it weren't for Garrett's smart mouth, I would be driving to nowheresville. He said 'this girl really doesn't like you much, Bella.'"

"That's not it, Bella. She gave you the town where we were shooting earlier this week."

"Edward. She's your assistant. Doesn't she know your schedule?"

"Yes, she does, Bella."

"Why don't you ever see…"

"See what?"

"See that you're paying her to do nothing. You already do most of all your stuff yourself because she's incompetent. Hire someone who can do their job."

"I feel sorry for her. She's going through some personal things lately. She comes to me crying some days." I said nothing. "Bella?"

The girl knew Edward would fall for whatever sob story she was dishing out, because he always fell for Tanya's.

I took a deep breath as I said, "Edward. I empathize with her, but this has been going on for sometime now. Why don't I speak to Angela and see if she knows of anyone who can handle your busy schedule. You have _so_ much on your plate." I said, as sweetly as I could stomach. Two could play at manipulation.

"Well, you may be right, Bella. It would be nice to have someone—"

"Reliable?"

"Yeah. Why don't I have a driver pick you up from the airport tomorrow and bring you to the set."

"That would be great, Edward. I love you."

"I love you more."

Now, I thought, I need to work on getting Edward to give Tanya the boot.

"I'll see you on set tomorrow, Bella."

"Sounds good, Edward. Are you getting any rest? Did you eat today?"

"I'm saving my appetite until I see you."

*******HTMAM**********

Edward and Bella will be back together next chapter :) Fun, lemony times!

Well? Let me hear it.

I'm trying to post once a week. If I can throw a bonus chapter in, I will.

Thanks for reading and all your support!

XOXO

Tini


	4. Chapter 3: Reunited

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, LeonaBlack931 and Agrutle.

* * *

A/N

**Bonus chapter due to my incredible betas!** Who should be enjoying their three-day weekend, yet here it is. They are awesome!

**Coming Soon:**

EPOV for HTDAM-How To Date a Movie Star, will be posted over there the end of the week.

* * *

Chapter Three: Reunited

Jetlag is a biatch!

Add the six-week book tour, on top of the relationship roller coaster with a movie star…I was done.

Jessica called before I boarded the flight to Vancouver. She wanted to add another tour. When I refused, she said that she had received a call from Aro. He had stated that it would be an ideal situation to use the publicity that Edward and I had created, to advance the book sales along with increasing the movie's buzz.

She wasn't happy when I stressed that _that_ wasn't in my contract. As much as Jessica pleaded, I wasn't going on another tour, not any time soon. The ink hadn't been dry yet on the _Deception _movie deal, and I was sure they could "buzz" up the film closer to the release date without using my relationship for free publicity.

I was mentally and physically exhausted. All I wanted to do was crawl in bed with Edward, and sleep for a week.

-HTMAM-

Garrett and I breezed through customs, and the car that Edward had sent was waiting for us outside baggage claim. I wanted to see Edward right away, and Garrett was kind enough to catch a cab to the hotel. Emmett would be on set, so Garrett, "allowed" me to go by myself.

It was my first time on an actual live Hollywood production. As soon as we cleared through security, we drove into a makeshift town out of the sixties—we stepped back into time. Classic cars lined the streets along side soda fountain shops, drug stores, and dress shops.

People were dressed in vintage clothing, and their make-up and hairstyles fit the time. Women had bouffants, while men had their hair slicked backed. Cameras and equipment were everywhere, as people stood around talking or smoking.

The driver pulled up in-between a row of trailers. I grabbed my purse along with the toiletry bag, and stepped out of the car to immediately be greeted by Victoria. "Bella. It's nice seeing you again." The redhead said unenthusiastically, as her green eyes squinted at me.

"Victoria." I purposely added sugar to my voice. The woman didn't like me, and she had made that clear from day one—with out cause—and she was still Edward's assistant.

She smiled. "I hear the paparazzi have been harassing you. It's not for everyone, Bella. Makes you think if it's all worth it."

" Edward is worth it." I fake smiled, bigger. "Where is he?"

"He's shooting across the lot."

We stood there in silence looking at each other for a moment, before I asked, "Well, can you bring me to him?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"I'll take you to him."

Victoria turned quickly on her blue stilettos, and swished ahead of me in her tight black pencil skirt. I couldn't help but notice the tight blue shirt, which housed her ample bosoms that spilled out of it. Isn't she cold? It was winter! I looked down at my purple sweater set and jeans. Maybe, I should have changed clothes.

As we walked, people stared. I assumed they were gawking at Victoria, until I heard my name whispered from one of the extra's mouth. "That's Edward Cullen's girlfriend." I looked at them, and they quickly looked away. People walked by saying hello and hi, as we continued to walk across the lot.

We entered into a makeshift store, and inside was a warehouse with green walls. People were everywhere and nowhere at the same time. They stood still, walked a few steps, stopped and walked back. It was weird, yet interesting how they were all unified. It looked as if it was supposed to be a lobby of a building. Men had briefcases in their hands, and women had pads of paper or coffee in their hands.

I heard someone say, "cut," and they all relaxed and walked back to their spot. Eyes followed us as we maneuvered through the crowd, but they all stayed in character. "Bella, you can have a seat here—"

"I. M. Swan." A male voice shouted from the distance.

I turned around to see a dark and handsome man, with curly black hair. "Bella, this is the director, Benjamin."

He walked up, took my hand, and placed a kiss on top. "I have heard a lot about you."

"She's taken." I smiled, turning my head to see Edward walking toward me.

He had on a black sixties style suit, and was wearing a hat. He looked amazing. My heart beat faster with each of his steps.

Our eyes locked as he approached. "That's my girlfriend you're kissing."

"I know exactly who she is." Benjamin winked, as he placed another kiss on my hand, before placing it in Edward's hand.

"How was your flight?" Edward asked, before placing a firm kiss on my lips.

I thought, if only we were alone. As exhausted as I was, that kiss jolted an energy boost inside me. "It was long, but worth it." I smiled.

Rudely, we continued to stare at each other, ignoring everyone around us. "She's even more beautiful in person." Benjamin interrupted our ogling.

I looked down, embarrassed by my behavior, as Edward pulled me in closer. "Hey, if you don't stop flirting with my girlfriend, I'll tell your wife."

He lifted his hands as if he was surrendering. "No need to get Tia involved, Edward." Benjamin said, laughing. "My only intention is to pick your beautiful lady's brain." I looked at him confused. "I'm in the running to direct _Deception_, Bella."

I knew the studio was looking at three directors, but I didn't realize he was one of them. I requested a female director—I loved her previous work—but the final decision was up to both Aro and the studio. "Well, you are happy to pick away, but I have no say in who the director will be."

He moved closer, "May I call you, Bella?"

"Please."

"Bella, you _always_ have a say. I hear Edward helped to renegotiate your contract."

"How…" I asked, turning to Edward.

"Hollywood is like a large family, Bella. Nothing you do will remain a secret." He shrugged.

"I see. That actually scares me."

Benjamin chuckled. "I like her, Edward. Stay, Bella. Make yourself at home. Maybe later you can join me for dinner."

"Maybe in a few days," Edward quickly answered. "Bella has been on a six-week tour, and I think she may be a little tired." His hand rolled down my lower back onto my butt, giving it a light pat.

I smiled at Benjamin. "Why don't we plan on later this week then?"

"Wonderful."

Edward leaned into my ear. "Bella, I'm going to have to go. Do you need anything?" I smirked. "For, now," he smirked back.

"I'll be fine, Edward."

"If you need anything, have Victoria get it." Her name falling off his lips made me cringe. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

He narrowed his eyes at me as he lowered his voice. "It's Victoria."

"Does she always dress like that?"

He looked around for her. "Like what?"

I smiled to myself. "It's nothing, Edward."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go. You have to work."

He gave me one more firm kiss before walking off. I really missed watching him walk.

-HTMAM-

I watched Edward work for over an hour. It wasn't until Emmett grabbed me into a bear hug that I realized how tired I was. "Little Bella. It's good to see you."

"It's great seeing you Emmett. How's Rosalie?"

"She's good, Bella. A little moody, but good."

"Well, that's expected. As long as the baby is fine."

"She is."

"It's a girl!" I cheered.

"We haven't confirmed that yet, but we will find out next month. Even though I told Rose that I knew it was going to be a little Rosy." He smiled big.

"A little girl to dress up. I know Rose will be happy with a boy or girl as long as they are healthy."

"We both will, Bella. Well, Ed said you need to freshen up and get some rest."

"That sounds good."

"Come on little one. I'll show you to his trailer."

-HTMAM-

There was something flying around my ear. I swatted around and it still buzzed in my ear. It wasn't until the buzzing noise became a low humming noise that I realized I was swatting Edward away. I opened my brown eyes to his deep green ones, as he continued to nip and kiss around my ear.

I hummed out in satisfaction as every nerve ending on my skin stood on end. Edward slowly tortured me until he stopped to look up at me. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"I did. How long have I been asleep?"

"I've been here for over an hour."

I sat up on the small bed. "Why didn't you wake me?"

He started placing warm kisses across one shoulder. "You needed your rest."

"Edward, I haven't seen you in eight days—I can rest when I get back to Phoenix."

"I thought I would be nice and let you rest up."

Brow raised, I asked, "Rest up?"

His lips trailed up my neck until we were face to face. "I planned to keep you up for quite a long time tonight, Ms. Swan."

"Well, then, I'm grateful you let me 'rest up.'"

"Are you ready to go?"

I was a little disappointed that we were leaving. "I thought we were going to start here." I said timidly.

Why does he do that to me? One minute I'm a nervous wreck, the next minute I'm a whore wanting to be spanked. "What?"

Apparently, that last thought came across on my face. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I thought the hotel would be more comfortable."

I took a better look at Edward, who was freshly showered, hair wet and in disarray, and he smelled like…I kissed him. I actually frenched kissed him. We were far from the niceties, I wanted him, and I wasn't sure if I could wait until we reached our hotel.

Edward groaned into my mouth as he wrapped his arms around me. I squeezed out of them and pushed him onto his back as I straddled him. I yanked at his pants, and he helped me slide them down. "It's been too long, Edward. I'm not sure if I can wait."

"God, Bella. You look so good, baby."

I started to unbutton Edward's shirt. He finished for me, tossing it to the side, while I pulled off my cardigan and lifted the tank top over my head. I looked down at Edward, who was staring at my breasts. The look of anticipation in his eyes was priceless. I loved how this man made me feel. He always seemed to want me, and God knows I always wanted him.

I unhooked my bra letting it fall to my side, as I stood to slide my pants and panties off. Edward eyes glided down my naked body as if he was seeing me for the first time. For a split second, I felt self-conscious. His eyes dissected every inch of me, and when they reached my buds, they stood erect and at attention, ready to serve him in every way. His brow rose, as he moved back against the headboard signaling me to follow him.

I climbed back on top of him as he took one breast into his mouth. My head fell back, pushing my breast further in, as the sensation of his tongue sliding back and forth on my hardened peek, surged down to my sex.

I swear there was a line attached from my sex to my nubs. Every nip, bite, and suck went straight to my soaking core.

When Edward moaned, the vibration sent shock waves through out my entire body. "Yes! I missed your mouth on me."

Edward looked up with _that_ smirk. "I missed being buried inside of you."

With no warning, he lifted me up, positioned himself, and slammed me down to the hilt.

"Fuuuuucccckkk!" I screamed out.

He held me down, not moving until I brought my head forward to look at him. "Move." He commanded.

I circled my hips, as his member hit my g-spot over and over again, before I moved myself up and down his long rod. He grabbed my breasts with both hands as my speed picked up. When he started rubbing his thumbs back and forth over my nipples, the sensations grew. "Auggg," is all I could pant out, along with incoherent words.

"I love watching your tits bounce for me, Bella. You're so fucking wet, baby. Your pussy is dripping all over my cock."

The sounds from the friction of Edward's throbbing member sliding in and out of my tight walls, was erotic. I continued to lift my pouring wet sex, feeling every stretch of Edward inside of me "Auuuhhhh."

"Bounce on my cock, baby. Harder!" He groaned out.

I placed my hands on his thighs behind me for leverage, while I bounced faster on his cock.

"Fuck! Like that, Bella. Yes! Just—like—that!" Edward shouted.

"Oh. My. God!" Victoria's voice ranged out.

We both looked over at her as she stood staring at the two of us like a deer in headlights. "Get the fuck out!" Edward yelled.

It took her a minute, but she finally came to, and left.

Now, you would have thought that I would have been appalled, and climbed off Edward right then. Surely, not fuck him faster as she watched. But hey, there was something about her seeing exactly what I could do for Edward that turned me on.

_Mine._

I rode him like my life depended on it. I swear, I was afraid that I was going to break Edward's cock, but I continued to ride him hard and fast until we both exploded together.

I fell on top of Edward's sweaty chest, as his hardened member twitched a few more times before softening inside of me. It stayed there while we both caught our breaths, not wanting the connection to break.

"Sorry, about that." He said.

"You're apologizing for _that_?"

"For Victoria."

"Why didn't you lock the door?"

"I did."

"How did she get in?"

"She has a key."

"Did you hear a knock?"

"Actually, no."

I lifted myself off of his chest to look him straight in the eye. "Does she always invite herself into your locked trailer, Edward?"

His eyes widened, as he said, "No, Bella. In fact, I told her that I was going to meet you at the hotel and that I needed to take a shower first."

That bitch! I knew she walked in on purpose trying to see Edward after his shower. "I don't like her, Edward."

"I'm not surprised by that."

"You need a new assistant. She can barely take care of your personal stuff. Isn't that what you pay her for?"

He bobbed his head back and forth in thought. "Yeah…"

"Yeah, what, Edward?"

"You're right, Bella. It was James who wanted her. I'll talk to him about letting Victoria go, along with a severance."

My mouth fell open, as I stared at him in disbelief. "Really, Edward. A severance for what? Not doing her job?"

"Bella, do we have to discuss her _now_?"

"No, Edward." I climbed up and kissed his nose. "As long as she's gone."

"Oh, she will be gone, but her brother is staying." I looked dumbfounded. "Garrett didn't tell you?" He smirked. "James was doing him a favor, Victoria's his little sister."

Crap!

*******HTMAM**********

Well?

Let me hear it.

Thanks for reading!

Cheers,

Tini


	5. Chapter 4: Crazy Love

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head. Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, LeonaBlack931 and Agrutle.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, it's 7am here. I'm reading/responding to reviews and thinking, poor Edward. He has been raked over coals for a while now. As a writer, of course I know the entire story before hand, and I'm in these characters heads daily. Yet, Edward keeps shouting at me :) **

**Now that Edward and Bella are back together—in one place—you can get a glimpse of the Edward that I see everyday.**

** Hope you enjoy him.**

**Oh, I can't thank you enough for all your support, and for loving these two. They are growing on me ;)**

**HUGE, thank you to my betas and pre-readers for getting TWO updates out by Friday! **

* * *

Chapter Four: Crazy Love

"Let me get this straight. You rode him good, and you're embarrassed?"

Alice chuckled over the phone, while I lay in the bed covering my head. "I don't know Alice…but I couldn't help it. For a moment, I thought I freaked out Edward. I didn't stop when Victoria walked in!"

"Bella, calm down. I can guarantee you it turned him on."

"I don't want…I don't know."

"You don't want to show him the freak that you really are?"

"Alice…"

"Bella, it took a while for you to open up to him. He's finally seeing all of you."

I thought about that for a moment, and then said, "Ever since London, and what happened with Tanya, something changed inside of me. When we were first dating, it seemed as if it was a fantasy. He wasn't real to me, Alice. I know that sounds crazy, but even though we were dating, it didn't feel real all the time. Then, when he told me that he loved me too, a light went on. As we proceeded to know each other better, I started to see the real Edward. I always knew that he was real, but I finally saw the man. Does that make any sense?"

"It does Bella. Your relationship—like others—is growing. That's all. Enjoy it."

-HTMAM-

This was my third call from Jessica today and I was really wishing that I had let it go to voicemail.

"It was only dinner, Jessica."

"Bella, the studio is still in negotiations with the other directors."

"I know that. Benjamin is Edward's current director, and we had dinner with he and his wife. That is all that it was."

"It's how it looks."

"Jessica, I really don't care how it looks. It was _only_ dinner."

This was supposed to be a collaboration—not a dictatorship.

"Bella. This is an incredible deal for all of us."

"I understand that, but can you see why it bothers me?"

"I can babes. Look, I'll explain to Aro that it was a _social_ dinner. I had already said that it had to be a misunderstanding."

"Thanks, Jessica."

"So, Benjamin has a wife, huh? Are they in an _open_ relationship?"

"Goodbye, Jessica. I'll see you on Tuesday."

I swear her legs open up for any man with a pulse.

-HTMAM-

"Bella, are you ready?" He yelled out.

"In here, Emmett." He walked into our bedroom suite smiling.

"You look rested. I thought you might be worn out from all that _activity_." He emphasized, wiggling his eyebrows.

I shook my head. "I'm almost done with this bag, and then I'll be ready." I placed the last items in the suitcase before closing it shut.

Emmett grabbed the handle as he lifted it off the bed. "I sure wish I could have been a fly on Ed's trailer wall the other day, Little B."

"He told you!" I said horrified, and embarrassed.

He tilted his head, not understanding. "What?" Then understanding reflected from his eyes. "Oh, no, not that. I was trying to say that I would have _loved_ to see the expression on Victoria's face as she walked in on you two. Garrett and I were with James when Ed came storming into his room, ranting about what Victoria did and to get rid of her. Garrett warned her to stop messing around with you, Bella. He said, and I quote, 'Fuck with Bella, and you'll find yourself out on your ass.'"

Okay? I thought Garrett was going to hate me, or make me pay for getting Victoria fired. "Garrett actually said that, Emmett?"

"Yes, and you should have seen James face when Garret said to fire her ass. Ed was already on the fence about keeping her, but Bella, how stupid can she be?" He roared out in laughter.

I crossed my arms. "It wasn't funny, Emmett."

"Hell yeah it was! I could picture it now…"

"Emmett!"

"Sorry. James likes the girl, too. Oh, well."

"He does?"

"Bella, he likes all women. Victoria was easy and available. She had a thing for Ed." He blurted out nonchalantly.

"You don't say."

"Yeah," he giggled as if he was remembering something. "Ed ignored her, which you could tell she hated. She would go crying to him, in the end. He would try to be nice. I guess he didn't want to be a complete ass to her. Yet, he usually communicated with her through James, or over the phone. He wanted her gone awhile ago, but he was doing Garrett and me a favor. He told us no—at first. He didn't want anything coming between our bond, but his former assistant—before Victoria—got married and was expecting her first child at the time. James was the one to finally convince him to give her a try."

"He told me it was James that he was doing a favor for."

"He was. He had it bad for the girl, but Ed was doing us a favor as well."

I sat down on the bed. I needed to hear this story. "How Emmett?"

He placed the bag down and made himself comfortable as he leaned up against the wall. "Garrett and I went through the police academy together, and later down the line, he became my partner. You know what that means, Bella, they are family. We had each other's backs." He paused, deep in thought, before he continued. "Garrett took a bullet for me once." He untucked his dress shirt, showing me a small scar along his side. "He pushed me out of the way of some dealer's bullet. I was lucky enough to get this scar. Garrett ended up in the hospital for over a week."

My God. The thought of Emmett being shot, reminded me of the nightmares I would have as a little girl of Charlie not coming home. "Emmett, you were lucky."

"And his name was Garrett. Rosie and I took care of everything while he recovered—that was the least I could do—and the Cullens made Garrett an honorary family member. Esme was already very fond of him, but when he protected her son…. Bella, when both my parents passed away, the Cullens were all I had left for family. Years later, Garrett decided to leave the force and start-up his own security company. He has a handful of guys that he trusts, and they work VIP events. I use his company when Ed needs more security, and when you and Ed came out," he smiled. "We called Garrett to find you a bodyguard, but Edward didn't trust anyone other than Garrett and me. I couldn't leave him open, and you needed an experienced guy. So, it was Esme who suggested asking Garrett personally to protect you. We didn't think he would take the assignment, he was the boss after all but, he will do _anything_ for Esme. "

"How does Victoria fit into all of this?"

"Oh, yeah, she used to work for Garrett, but he fired her. She was causing dissension among his men. Actually, he conned us into taking her. He had never asked for anything before, Bella. We pushed, and Ed accepted. But Ed said James was fully responsible for her."

"Well, she really screwed up."

"It was a matter of time. I owe Garrett my life, Bella. He can ask for anything and I will make it happen."

"This whole time I thought Edward was being a pushover."

"Bella, Ed is a nice guy, but he isn't _that_ nice. You'll see once the honeymoon period is over.

"What are you saying, my sweet, naïve, boyfriend isn't nice?

"Naive? Oh, Bella, you are in for a treat. That sweet guy you're speaking of has made James's life miserable ever since Victoria started neglecting her job."

I laughed in disbelief. It felt like I had to twist Edward's arm into thinking about firing her. "You must be talking about someone else. Not Edward."

He leaned back choking out a laugh. "Ed has made James do everything Victoria hasn't. He seems to really enjoy throwing her shortcomings in his face. Whatever she messes up, James has to fix it."

He walked over looking me straight in the eyes, grinning. "Little B. I will have to school you on the ways of your boy."

"He's never said anything about that before."

"Ed wouldn't. He likes to handle things on the down low."

"Down low?"

"He handles things behind the scenes, Bella. A man has to make a good impression when he's courting a lady."

"I see. What exactly has Edward, _handled_ lately?"

"Nothing to worry your head over."

"Well, maybe I need to have a chat with said boyfriend. He has a few more things to _handle_."

"Be my guest," he smirked.

I stood up as Emmett walked over and grabbed the rest of my luggage. I took one last walk through around the room, making sure we didn't forget anything.

"Is this everything, Little B?" Emmett asked as I walked into the main room.

"Yes. I know you're ready to go home to Rosalie."

"Yeah, just not sure if Rosie wants me home." He said sadly.

I touched his arm. "Emmett, she loves you! Of course she wants you home."

He forced a grin. "She says that I smother her."

"Ummm…well…you probably do," I smiled back, shrugging, "but it's for a good cause." His face turned down. "Hey, I'm sure when she looks back at all your doting, she'll appreciate it."

He grabbed the rest of the bags, while I opened the door. Emmett gave me a true dimpled smile, and then put on his game face. We were about to face the vultures.

-HTMAM-

"Edward, have you been making James do Victoria's work?"

He looked at me surprised, and then answered. "Yes, why?"

Emmett and Garrett were standing in front of us, as we headed down to the hotel lobby in the cramped elevator. "Why didn't you say something?"

"What was I supposed to say, Bella?"

I looked over at Garrett, turned my head into Edward's ear and whispered, "You knew I thought she was incompetent."

"I did, but Bella, I'm surrounded by incompetency every day. She was a minor nuisance compared to some of the others."

"Well, maybe you need to find competent people to be around."

He raised a brow. "I'm working on it."

-HTMAM-

The moment that the elevator doors opened, it was pandemonium.

Flash bulbs blinded us, as Emmett and Garret plowed Edward and me through the waiting crowd of paparazzi.

Edward pulled me into his side as we followed closely behind the two bodyguards.

"How long have you two been together?" One yelled out.

"This way!"

"Edward, look this way!" They yelled out in unison.

Edward leaned down to my ear and said, "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

He kissed my forehead, and the flashes increased. I heard several loud squeals from the other side of the hotel lobby. I turned towards that direction and saw a group of girls screaming and laughing, while some cried as they comforted each other. "Edward!" The girls yelled out.

That caught his attention and he said, "Hey guys," signaling over to where they were standing.

Emmett and Garret changed course and headed over towards them. The girls started screaming louder as we approached.

"Thank you so much, Edward." One said.

"It's epic that you're doing this."

"I'm happy to." Edward answered as they shoved their magazines or papers at him to sign.

"You're so pretty." Another voice ranged out.

Edward started to laugh. "Baby, she's talking to you."

I know that I looked shocked, while I stared at the girl who was smiling at me and then handed me a pen.

Edward shook his head amused, and said to the young girl, "I think she's pretty beautiful myself."

I looked up, and he placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Ahh." There was a collective swoon before more screams and giggles.

Behind us, I heard Garret yelling, and turned in time to see him tell one of the paps to, "back up!"

The two men were chest to chest, although it looked as if Garrett was winning the battle of whatever man thingy they were doing. He scared the crap out of me sometimes, and the expression on the pap's face was priceless when Garrett snarled at him. The guy immediately stood down, and cowered into the others. "I thought so," Garrett said turning around. He winked at me. What could I say? He was good at his job.

Edward continued to sign autographs and took pictures with the girls. One man with a painting of him stood quietly to the side and held it out. Edward walked past, said nothing, yet signed it as he continued to walk through the line of fans.

"Are you headed back to LA?" One of the girls asked.

"We'll be there soon."

Emmett said, "Time." Edward thanked everyone for coming out to see him off and for their continued support.

-HTMAM-

There were no paparazzi to greet us in Seattle. Everyone assumed we were going to LA. Arriving at a private airport may have helped as well. The Cullens were wealthy. They all had some jet club membership that entitled them to have private jets at their disposal. I couldn't imagine how much that membership cost, and it didn't matter what size of plane. One of the large carriers offered the program, and all you needed to do was make a reservation and walk up to your plane.

We were staying at the condo in the city for the weekend. I was flying back to Phoenix on Monday to start packing up the things that I wanted to bring to Seattle. I had to be in LA by the end of that same week to sit in on a few casting meetings.

The studio wanted to push production ahead of schedule. From what I knew about Aro Vulturi, he was all about the profits. If he could cash in on anything, like the free publicity Edward and I were creating, he would. He was a shrewd businessman and was considered to be a shark in the business. He would suck your blood dry if it would bring more dollars in. Edward said the man was respected in higher circles. The jury was still out for me on that one.

-HMAM-

We met Alice and Jasper at the concert arena. Edward had on his normal disguise, and he thought since we would be with a large crowd of people, he wouldn't be recognized. He even gave Emmett and Garrett the night off.

No one guessed that I would have been the one to be recognized. Edward was correct about blending into the crowd of people, though. It was when we sat down that the person next to Alice and Jasper noticed us. "Hey Babes. Isn't that the broad on that magazine in the bathroom?"

Cow chewing girl looked at me and said. "Yeah. It looks like the bitch."

"Who you calling a bitch, ho!" Alice stood up with me following behind her.

I had to crawl over Edward's long legs. He was on his cell, not paying attention. "Alice, it's okay. She doesn't know better."

"What you trying to say bitch!"

Alice got in her face. "I told you don't call her a bitch. Next time you do, that gum will be slapped out your mouth, ho!"

"Mary Alice!" Jasper stood, taking hold of her arm. Jasper had always been the calm one. Something Alice really needed. She may be two-feet tall, but the girl was an attack dog.

Edward was still on his phone, but he stood behind us and said to the couple. "Did you call my girlfriend a bitch?"

The dude stood up. "I seem to remember something being said that sounded like bitch."

Edward leaped forward at the guy. I blocked him while Jasper held him back and said, "Edward. He's not worth it."

"OMG! You're Edward Cullen!" The heifer yelled. "Babe. That's Edward—fuckin'—Cullen!"

She stood up straight, poking her chest out as she fixed her hair.

The boyfriend looked at Edward. "Hey, man. Sorry. I didn't know—"

I snarled out at him. "What, didn't know that you were calling me a bitch?"

The skank glared at me.

Jasper intercepted. "Edward, why don't we all sit down. You too, Mary Alice."

"Hey, do you think I can get your autograph?" The cow jumped up looking for something in her purse.

Was she kidding?

"Maybe later," he mumbled under his voice as he brought his head down.

"Maybe later!" I spit at him as we sat back down.

"I'm not going to, Bella." He said firmly under his breath. "Other people are starting to stare, and I saw a few cell phones pop-up. I don't want these pricks to ruin our evening."

I thought about it and then kissed him, as the house lights fell and the concert began.

-HTMAM-

Alice and I danced, and sung until we were hoarse. The guys gave up mid-concert and moved together giving Alice and I more space to dance. They drank beer, and bobbed their heads throughout the show.

When Justin Timberlake came on stage, I lost it. Edward looked at me as if I was insane—I didn't care. I loved a man who could sing and play an instrument.

Close to the end of Jay-Z's set, a woman in a suit came to the end of our row with two men—huge men. She signaled us, and Edward went to see what they wanted. He came back with four backstage passes in his hand.

"OMG! Is that what I think it is?" Alice shouted over the music.

Edward grinned then nodded. "Somehow, they knew that we were here and invited us backstage."

"We get to meet Justin Timberlake!" I screamed, and jumped up and down with Alice.

-HTMAM-

Would I say everything that Edward and I had been through, was worth it to this point?

Yes!

But the added bonus of meeting Jay-Z and Justin Timberlake made it ten times better. Edward tried miserably to contain his jealousy as I kissed JT—he said I could call him that—on the cheek. While JT told Edward how lucky he was to have such a beautiful woman at his side.

Priceless.

-HTMAM-

The moment Edward and I shut the car door, he pounced. Edward attacked my lips, biting and dominating my tongue. When he took a breath, I asked panting, "Is this some man thing?"

He countered with a raised brow, and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, Bella."

"Oh, yes you do. I saw the way you were looking at JT when he wrapped his arm around my waist."

A low rumble came out of him. "That was inappropriate."

"He was being nice, Edward. He hugged everyone—including you."

"It was different."

I smiled to myself. I do love Edward when he's like this.

He started the car and sped off.

Edward was quiet during the car ride back; I assumed it was because he was as tired as I was. However, when he reached over, and pinched my nipple through my shirt, I realized he was very much awake.

"Ummm, is there something you wanted over here?" I moved my hands back and forth over my breasts as if I was showcasing them on the P_rice is Right_.

He growled something under his breath as he removed his hand.

Edward was in a weird mood, and the sexual tension in the car was making my girly bits throb. When we came to a red light, he turned towards me, and started to unbutton my jean pants.

"Edward!" I turned my head, looking everywhere to see if anyone was around.

He said nothing, while shoving his hand down my pants, and he started to run his finger through my increasingly wet folds.

He slapped my thighs, signaling me to spread my legs further apart. When I did, he started to pump one finger in and out of my throbbing sex; and Edward wasn't being slow by any means. My wetness made it easy for his fingers to slide in, and I gripped onto his finger as hard as I could to get him to slow down—which didn't work.

Edward said nothing as he continued to drive with his left hand, while his right hand continued to finger fuck me.

I was gyrating my hips on his leather seat, writhing in pleasure, while he looked straight ahead, smirking.

We stopped at another red light. Edward turned to face me again, but this time he removed his right hand from my center, and pushed it down over the top of my sex, while his left hand took over fucking me.

With firm speed, he quickly pumped two fingers in and out of me, until I cried out chanting Edward's name over and over. The light turned green, but Edward continued to pump into my wet hot sex until I screamed out, "Can't Breathe!"

I gulped for air as he pulled out both fingers and sped off, still not saying a word.

We were almost to the condo, and I started to fiddle with my pants until the only words that came out of Edward were, "Leave it open."

My mouth dropped, as my sex cried out for rest. My body was a ball of goo, and the nubs were begging to be pinched again.

We entered the vacant garage—Edward turned off the ignition, turned towards me, and impatiently spread my legs apart, before he slammed three fingers into my sex.

"Aaahhh!" Is all I could get out, as my head slammed back into the headrest, while my mouth hung open gasping for air.

Edward pulled out slowly, and let my achingly throbbing sex get use to the intrusion, before he slammed it in again, and again. I scratched around for anything to hold on to, while he pounded his fingers in and out of me.

Edward curved his fingers inside, hitting that spot on my wall, until pulling out to do it again. I slammed my eyes shut, trying to control my body as it convulsed. "EEDDWWAAARRRDD!" I screamed out as a gush of wetness spilled out, soaking both his hand, and my jeans.

Edward slowed his fingers down, while I rode his hand as I came down.

I don't know how long we sat there, but I couldn't move, let alone breathe. Edward stroked my wet bangs off my forehead as his fingers softly stroked my hair.

I looked into his sultry green eyes as I said, "I don't think I can walk."

"I'll carry you."

When we got back to the condo, Edward continued to show me exactly how appreciative he was of his girlfriend.

I need to send JT a thank you note.

*******HTMAM**********

**That was two posted this week. So show the love!**

***Need your votes* How To Date A Movie Star has been nominated in the poll to find the Top Ten Favorite Fics completed in May over at twifanfictionrecs -dot- com**

Posted an EPOV over at How To Date a Movie Star.

Teasers and picspirations are on my twitter and facebook page. See links on my profile.

Cheers,

Tini


	6. Chapter 5: House Hunters

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

**A/N**

**THANK YOU!**

I can't speak for other fics … :) … but I love my readers! Just saying.

So glad that you all liked the concert from Ch. 4, and of course afterwards. I must say, I liked that a lot...but I plan to _one up_ that lemon a few more times.

I have an awesome team of betas and pre-readers who decipher through my horrible grammar, and spelling, _and_ still stick by me. EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, LeonaBlack931 and Agrutle.

* * *

Chapter Five: House Hunters

Wet, warm, and sensual lips, feathered between my shoulder blades and down my spine—ouch—until they took a bite out of my ass. I looked behind me staring into Edward's wicked green eyes, as he followed his wet path back up my spine, until he reached my lips for a kiss. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Yes it is." I turned onto my back. "Are you hungry? I can make breakfast."

Edward leaned up on his elbow, and said as he faced me, "That sounds great, but I have a meeting with Jasper this morning."

I poked out an exaggerated pouty lip. "I thought we could have breakfast in bed."

He smiled, as he drew lazy circles around my belly button. "Why don't we have lunch _and_ dinner in bed, after my meeting?"

"I can't," I heavily sighed out. "I'm meeting your mom and sister for lunch."

Edward groaned, as he shook his head. "Bella, again…mentioning my mom in bed…"

"Hey, mister! You're the one who suggested lunch in bed. I also planned to look at some houses today."

"Have you found anything that you like?"

"Some, but so far nothing has really stood out. I have looked at houses, condos, and townhomes—and nothing."

"Why don't you stay here?" Edward blurted out.

I know I looked a bit shocked, because I was. "You want me to stay here, as in your condo here?"

Edward sat up, with a seriousness about him. "Yes, if you want to. You wouldn't have to rush with your search, and the place is already furnished. If you want to redecorate, go ahead. My mom loves to do that stuff if you want help."

I sat up against the headboard next to him. "You're really okay with that?"

He leaned in close, as his breath covered my lips. "Bella, will you move in to the condo?"

A chuckle escaped. "Well, since you asked me nicely." I said, placing my lips over his.

We kissed for a while, before he remembered his appointment, and hurried out of bed.

"Edward, won't Rosalie or your parents need to use the place?"

"Bella, its fine. They have homes to go to," he winked.

I watched his muscles flex as he walked his naked body to the bathroom. "What's the meeting about with Jasper?"

"He's auditing all of my accounts. The numbers aren't adding up."

"Sounds fishy. Do you need a loan? I came into a few million." I laughed out.

Edward poked his head out of the bathroom. "Thanks, I'm good."

"That you are."

He smirked, peeking back out. "What was that, Bella?"

"Nothing."

-HTMAM-

"Bella, Edward said that you're moving into the condo?"

I smiled to myself. Edward must really want me to move in there. "He made that suggestion today, Esme. I was worried I would be inconveniencing you both."

"Dear, Carlisle and I rarely use the place."

"Neither do Emmett and I, Bella." Rosalie added, shoving some bread in her mouth.

She's barely showing, yet she said she's been eating for triplets. You couldn't tell by her outfit either. Skinny jeans, oversized t-shirt and stilettos. She still had a killer body.

"Bella and I looked all day and nothing seemed to click," Alice added.

The four of us were at an Italian restaurant waiting for our entrees to arrive. I was famished. I never did eat breakfast, and Edward and I had burned quite a few calories both last night and this morning.

"Now that you have use of the condo Bella, will you move up sooner?"

"I'll move some stuff in perhaps, but I'll be in LA for a couple of weeks with casting. I planned to 'officially' move by mid-March."

"I'm excited to have you close again." Alice said cheerfully. "You can help me plan the wedding."

"Fun." I answered _not_ so cheerfully.

"Bella, it will be fun...and hot. I'm regretting doing this in August, but the dates work for Jasper's family."

"Are you sure that you want it in Louisiana?" I asked.

"Yes. The old world southern charm will make a great backdrop."

"It sounds beautiful already, Alice." Esme squeezed her hand. "Maybe we'll be celebrating another wedding soon?" They all looked over at me.

"Don't look over here. I think Edward and I are far from that."

Esme wrinkled her nose. "Nonsense, dear. When you know, you know. You and Edward are soul mates."

"Thanks Esme, but it may be a while."

"Trust me, dear." She said with such finality. Alice flashed a hopeful smile, while Rosalie chomped on a breadstick.

_Edward and I married?_

_What would that be like? _I thought while taking a sip of wine.

What I did know for sure, was that I did not see my future without him, and I hoped Edward saw one with me.

"Then we can have another grandchild," Esme added gleefully.

I choked on the wine that I was drinking.

"Too soon, dear?"

I nodded, wiping the spill from my chin.

-HTMAM-

"How was your day?" Edward asked as we stood in the kitchen.

"Great. I missed spending time with your Mom."

"She missed you as well."

"Were you able to resolve the missing money issues?"

He looked hopeful, yet pissed off at the same time. "We're narrowing it down. What do you want for dinner, Bella?"

"Nothing special."

"Good. I have that perfect place we can go."

-HTMAM-

We were taken back by the hostess to the same area where our first date was.

"Did you have this pre-planned?" I asked Edward.

The section was empty again, and we were the only patrons in the room.

"I thought this would be a welcomed change. Something familiar. Especially coming off of a world tour."

"I do love The Pub. You think of everything."

He shook his head. "I try. I have a lot of making up to do."

"You do." I smirked. "But, as long as you keep this up…"

"Oh, I plan to keep a lot of things up." He smirked back.

We made ourselves comfortable in the booth. This time, Edward sat next to me. "Angela's found an assistant for you, by the way."

"Great."

"His name is Eric Yorkie."

"A dude?"

"Yes, Edward. A dude. Why, did you want…a monkey?"

"I never had a guy before." He scrunched his face.

"Great. You'll get to experience something new then."

The waitress then came and took our order. The moment that she left, I noticed Edward just sat in thought.

"Eric is a great guy, Edward. He currently works as a second or third—I forgot—assistant to Jessica, but he's been wanting a new challenge."

"I'm a challenge?"

"Nope. Just everyone around you."

He tilted his head, staring at me. I raised one brow, and took a sip of my beer.

"I asked Ang to become my personal assistant. I spoke to Jessica about letting her take a personal leave as a junior editor, which would give her a chance to see if she would like the job."

"She's doing the job now, Bella. What more does the poor girl have to do?"

"Whatever, Edward. I just wanted her to be happy, and having Eric work for you may help."

He grinned. "She has the hot's for this guy?"

"The guy has the _hots_ for her. They're dating."

"He's that Eric?" He said shocked.

"Catching up, I see."

"What happens if they break up?"

I turned my body into his. "Mr. Pessimistic aren't we?" He leaned in and kissed my neck. I love how he always touches or kisses me somewhere. Thinking about that made me lose my train of thought.

"Bella?"

"Sorry…Angela called this afternoon, and it looks as if wedding bells are in the future. They are going to see her parents, at Eric's request."

"Wow. They just met, right?"

"They started dating a few weeks after us, Edward." That didn't come out right. "I mean, they have known each other for a year. I think it finally came to a head when she left for the tour."

He took a bite of his fries as the server placed my burger down.

"So, wedding bells in the future?" He chomped out in between bites.

"Looks like it."

We started eating in awkward silence. I haven't felt like that since we first met. The air around us changed. "Eric sounds like he may work out."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, if Angela takes you up on your offer, and Eric works for me, they will be able to spend time together."

"I thought so, myself. Even though I'll be in Seattle and you'll be in LA, Ang can visit anytime. Not sure how that would work once they're married."

"Well by that time, hopefully we'll be in the same city."

I put down my food, turning into him. "You want to move to Seattle?"

He stopped eating, wiped his mouth, and turned into me. "Do you want to move to LA?"

We sat staring at each other, before I answered, "Ummm, well...honestly, the reason I was moving to Seattle was to be closer to my dad and Alice. Add your Mom and family…I guess I never thought about living there."

"We're going to have to do that Bella."

This conversation was not what I expected to have right then.

"Do you mean, think about the future?"

"Yes, and thinking about our future...living in different states well, it isn't what I would want. It was hard enough being away from you while you were gone."

I swallowed hard before saying, "So, what do we do?"

"I've thought about this—"

_Did I hear him right?_

"—Keep the house, live in Seattle, and use the house in LA when needed."

_Okay, I missed something_.

"You want to live in Seattle?" I asked.

"Isn't that where you'll be?" He smiled.

"Yes."

"Bella, I want to be where you are."

***********HTMAM***********

**OMG! 2 Fic Nominations:**

**How To Marry a Movie Star has been nominated for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand. Voting ends wednesday. Tehlemonadestand-dot-net**

**How To Date a Movie Star has been nominated in the poll to find the Top Ten Favorite Fics completed in May over at twifanfictionrecs -dot- com.**

Thank you all for nominating this fic and if you want to see it in the top ten, please take a moment and go and vote. You can vote once a day.

There are a lot of great fics nominated and some incredible writers!

Well? They are moving along nicely...let's see how long shall we ;)

XOXOX

Tini


	7. Chapter 6: Surprise

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

**A/N**

**OMG! 2 Fic Nominations:**

**How To Marry a Movie Star has been nominated for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand. Voting ends Wednesday. Tehlemonadestand-dot-net**

**How To Date a Movie Star has been nominated in the poll to find the Top Ten Favorite Fics completed in May over at twifanfictionrecs -dot- com.**

So you know what that means...bonus chapter! **Thanks to cutestkidsmom for the nomination!**

Enjoy and Thank You!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Surprise

It took several days to pack up the things that I wanted to bring to Seattle. I decided to leave most of my furniture in Phoenix, except that I had packed up my entire office.

Edward surprised me by taking time off to help me pack. We flew down from Seattle to Phoenix on a private plane. No one knew he had arrived, and it was a peaceful paps free week being cooped up in my house.

Even though Edward had been there to assist, he had spent most of the time snooping through my things. When he found my high school yearbook, we had spent over an hour going through it. Edward was fascinated by it, for whatever reason, and needless to say, I didn't get much packing done until he had left.

There was another surprise in store for me that week, when my mom and Phil rang my doorbell, right after a marathon love-making session with Edward.

-HTMAM-

The stretch that my sex felt at that angle was intense.

_Yes—right there._

I faced the wall, tightly holding on to the headboard, as our bodies continued to push the mattress against it. I was upright and on my knees, while Edward's firm hands gripped around my waist, as he drove his manhood deep inside of me.

In—and out—in—and out.

My head fell forward with each thrust. I took breaths in-between, before arching my back and drawing him in deeper. When I turned to look at Edward, I was a bit overcome by the intensity that showed on his face. We locked eyes as he continued to glide inside my dripping core.

_Breathe Bella—breathe._

With each thrust, our connection seemed to grow. No words were said, only primal noises filled my bedroom. Edward took his time, as he continued to drive me from behind. Several times, his chest glided along my back as he steadied us on the bed. The fullness that I felt was building that slow burn deep down inside.

_Feels so good._

Edward's lips placed gentle kisses along my shoulder, as his tongue passionately swept across it. Moving hard, yet gentle. Passionate, yet loving. When one hand glided up my stomach, taking a hold of my breast, the intensity increased.

Touch me—please touch me.

I wanted to feel him everywhere. I placed my hand over his and guided it over and over my needy breasts. One of his fingers began to circle my taut nipple, and the sensation rippled down to my core.

_Oh, yes—please—right there._

I pushed into his hand as my head slammed back against his chest. Our fingers intertwined as one, and Edward guided our hands down, directly to the place I needed it most. Gliding softly around my swollen clit, until I couldn't take anymore.

_Take me—yes._

"Harder," I moaned out. "Please—"

Edward stopped and began to circle our fingers through my wet folds. Skirting over where I needed it most.

_Please—fuck—more. _

With each penetrating release, I slammed my sex as hard as I could against our hands. Seeking that release that was hanging on the balance. I tried to use force by reaching for my swollen nub, but Edward held back my hand firmly.

_No—please—I need—._

He was torturing me, as each thrust picked up. The noise from the bed hitting the wall grew louder, as our muffled moans ranged out louder.

_Yes—yes—fuck me._

My chest grew tighter as my sex clung on while Edward pounded into me over and over.

_Please—I need—._

"Edward. Ahhh— need to—come—please—I need to come!"

Edward turned his head, placing his lips on my ear. "You want me to make you feel good?"

No. He was already doing that, but what I needed the most was to come by any means necessary. The throbbing ache in my center was growing, and my swollen lips felt as if they would blow any minute down there. My hardened nipples screamed to be touched, and my clit had already lost its mind.

I released my hands from Edward's as well as the one holding on to the headboard, and brought them both behind me while grabbing onto Edward's hair. I began to pull on it while plunging his manhood deeper inside me.

_More—now!_

Edward growled in my ear, and feverously started sliding two fingers back and forth over my clit, causing a fiery friction.

"YES!"

I pulled his hair harder than intended when the most welcoming orgasm ripped through my body as I cried out his name.

-HTMAM-

So imagine the look on my face when I mistakenly answered the door in my robe, shocked to see my mother as she walked passed me and asked, "Why did it take you so long to open the door, and why are you in a robe in the middle of the day?"

Edward then shouted my name from the bedroom, which perked up my mother's ears. "Is that Edward?" She exclaimed.

Before I could answer, Edward walked out shirtless with his pajama pants hanging, and showing his very happy trail. "Bella, what did you say?"

The look on both he and my mother's faces as he walked in was priceless. Phil lowered his head not saying a word as always, while my mother's mouth fell open as she blurted out, "Damn! I'm surprised you ever get out of bed with him in it, Bella."

"Mom!"

"Bella, do you see him? You did good honey." She held up her hand to high-five me. I left her hanging.

"My apologies. I shouldn't have come out improperly dressed." Edward said, looking over to me sympathetically.

I touched his arm and said, "Why don't we put on some clothes, and when we come out, I can introduce you properly."

"Alright honey, but Edward, don't trouble yourself. You look fine just the way you are."

"Mom! Renee!" Phil and I shouted in unison.

-HTMAM-

We all had dinner at Macayo's, my favorite Mexican restaurant. The sangria was flowing, but my mother didn't need much of the libation to fall in love with Edward. She kept commenting on how down to earth he was, and made it a point to mention that he was the first movie star she had ever met. Who knew she wanted to meet more? Edward invited both of them to come out to LA, where they would receive the star treatment. My mom was all in. I had had enough of the "star treatment" and said that I would sit that day out.

Mom was worse than Esme when I told her Edward was going to relocate to Seattle, so that we could have more time together. She embarrassed the hell out of me, when she cheered and offered a toast in hopes of a future wedding and grandchildren. I died when she said that, and peered over at Edward who didn't seem at all affected by the mention of weddings and babies. He actually smiled at her.

I hadn't gotten a handle on the whole dating a movie star thing, but marrying a movie star…

-HTMAM-

Edward left at the end of the week, and I would be in LA that following Sunday. I was excited to start sitting in on casting meetings. They were roundtables to throw out ideas. Casting was one of the most important things for me to participate in other than the script meetings. The actors would be the ones who would be conveying my words on to the screen and that was crucial.

-HTMAM-

Angela and I flew into LA, and headed straight into our first meeting. Not only was I excited that Ang had accepted my offer, but having her with me was invaluable.

Her insight and suggestions helped greatly. I respected her not only for her incredible editing skills and handling my ass, but also as a friend and confidant.

As excited as I was to be a part of the pre-production meetings, Ang and I were ready for that meeting to end so that we both could see our men.

When Eric flew out last week to meet Edward, they had clicked, and Eric had given his notice to Jessica. Because he was going to be working for Edward, Jessica waived the two-week notice requirement, and even assisted Eric with his move. Jessica doesn't do anything out of the goodness of her heart, and Eric and I both knew that she would want something in return.

She called me that same week, and asked if I could help her out by doing a few more book signings and personal appearances in LA. I declined— at first—until she threw Eric's new position in my face. She reiterated all that she had done to accommodate Edward, even if it meant that she was down by one assistant. I could have mentioned that the other two assistants could divvy up the work until a replacement was found, but I conceded and agreed to come back to LA next month to do the appearances.

-HTMAM-

We met Edward at his home, and it was my first time seeing it. There was so much about it that I loved, and it confirmed Edward's freakish neat side. The thing that grabbed my attention the most—not including the gigantic king size bed— was the master bathroom with a marble Jacuzzi tub, and shower that looked as if it could hold a party of ten. It was love at first sight. Edward's house was on the edge of a hilltop, and the bathroom's view overlooked the city. There was an attached private walk out with lounge chairs, and I visualized myself living in that room for days.

Eric had moved into Edward's guesthouse located across from the pool. It's a mini apartment that his housekeeper used to reside in. She wanted to spend more time with her grandchildren in Kentucky, and it's been vacant since December of last year.

Eric was a typical guy. He had packed all of his belongings in trash bags and had driven to LA in a small U-Haul. When Angela and I walked into his place, we both thought it was the trash room.

Watching Angela and Eric together was so cute. You could tell how much they loved each other just by the way they spoke to one another. Ang was not a giggler, but she giggled and cooed at Eric's every word.

I didn't know her when she was married to her late husband, Ben. The women in the office said that she was devastated when he died during his military service. They were high school sweethearts, and were married straight after graduation.

Angela deserved to be happy, and watching the two of them, well….it looked as if she was able to find love again.

Eric had stated that he was going to leave everything in the bags because it was pointless to unpack them only to pack them up again. That's when the giggly Angela left the house, and the woman that I knew came back. I left them to their little spat, knowing Ang would win that argument. There was no way Eric was leaving his clothes in garbage bags.

Angela and Eric would be moving with Edward and me to Seattle. Edward had made arrangements for the two of them to use an empty unit in his building until they could find a place of their own.

-HTMAM-

I came up with the bright idea of going out to get yogurt with Edward, and I wished I had never made the suggestion. I didn't notice the paps outside of the house, but when Edward said we had a tail, I thought it was by the cops. When a man pulled up next to us taking pictures, Edward instructed me to look straight ahead and to not engage them in anyway.

When we pulled in to the yogurt shop, some more paps jumped out of their cars, along with the man we had seen beside us.

They took pictures of us while we walked. A few of the men asked how I liked LA, and if I was going to move here permanently.

It was only when one of them asked Edward, "How does it feel to date a police chief's daughter?" that I spun around, and asked if he had spoken to Charlie.

"Bella, don't engage them." Edward said under his breath, wrapping his arm around me as he opened the shop's door.

The men followed us up to the door and lingered outside after we had entered.

I felt a sense of relief when the door shut, and turned to Edward and asked, "They know where you live?"

"Yes, Bella." He answered as he walked up to the counter.

"Does this happen all of the time?"

"Yes, Bella." He said as he looked over the flavors of yogurt.

"Can you pee in peace?"

Edward looked at me and laughed. "Not anymore." He said, and kissed my forehead.

*******HTMAM**********

Voting is still going on for How To Date a Movie Star in the poll to find the Top Ten Favorite Fics completed in May over at twifanfictionrecs -dot- com.

I am so thankful to have an incredibly awesome team of betas and pre-readers: EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and Tinsley Warren.

As always, waiting to hear what ya thought.

XOXOX

Tini


	8. Chapter 7: Scatter Brain

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

A/N

EdwardsFirstKiss just celebrated a special occasion, and I wanted to wish her many, many more!

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers: EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, LeonaBlack931 and Agrutle.

They truly go over and beyond the call of duty and they do this in the kindness of their hearts.

Love you guys!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Scatter Brain

It's been two weeks of paps hounding us everywhere we go. Ang and I couldn't even go to the grocery store in peace. Most of them stood at a distance taking pictures, but there were a few who would heckle us or attempt small talk while they took our photos. Those were the ones that baffled me. You want me to like you while you sell my image to the highest bidder?

-HTMAM-

We were heading to a charity event to help bring clean water to people throughout the world. It was supposed to be a star-studded event that would bring awareness to this particular cause.

When Edward had asked me to attend it with him, I was thrilled to help in any way that I could. When he reminded me that this would be our first public appearance together, I had to rethink that. I would happily give away my money, but I wasn't sure about the public appearance thing.

Edward had assured me that everything would go smoothly, and that we were going to have to do this eventually. He was right. So, I put back on my big girl panties and said that I would go.

The dress attire was casual, but we agreed to dress up a bit. For me, that meant throwing on a dress, and for Edward, that meant wearing a suit without a tie—and it was one hell of a suit. Edward in anything could turn me on, but Edward in a suit…well, that was my kryptonite.

I wore a gray sheath dress hitting mid-knee, and Edward wore a gray suit with a white dress shirt. His hair was a mess—but the man looked like sex on a stick.

I loved the way Edward always found a way to touch me. It didn't matter where, or whom we were with, he always touched me. If it was a gentle stroke of my hand, an arm draped around my waist, or a little peck on my forehead, he always found ways.

But this time, I was the one who couldn't keep my hands off of him. I had to physically feel connected to him. I wasn't sure if it was due to the building anxiety, but I had to feel him in any way that I could. This made me a very needy girl that day, and when we pulled up to the red carpet, I tightly grabbed his hand. "Hey, you're going to do great." He smiled at me, squeezing my hand. I nodded at him. "Uh, Bella. You're going to have to release me, baby, so that I can get out of the car."

I looked down at our joined hands, and let go. He then grabbed the same hand, kissed it, and opened his car door. The moment that he stepped out, there was a piercing collective scream that penetrated the air. Fans were lined up behind the barricades, while photographers lined the velvet rope along the red carpet that led up to the venue. This was being televised, and television reporters as well as their crew were scattered along the way.

I took a deep breath, chanting to myself that I can do this, and placed a smile on my face as Edward opened my car door. Garrett and Emmett stood at Edward's side as I stepped out. He offered his hand, closed the door and wrapped his arm around my waist, as he waved to the crowd.

We stood there while fans screamed and called out his name, and photographers took an infinite amount of pictures. Flash bulbs lit up the day sky while the screams increased.

"Are you okay?" Edward leaned over asking me.

"I'm good."

"Bella, are you ready?" Angela came to my side, iPad in hand along with Eric. They had been in the car behind us.

I nodded, and Eric stood by Edward going through a list of questions. When they were finished, Edward took my hand and led me down the red carpet. The first stop was in front of a large group of photographers. We stood there smiling, while they took a boatload of pictures. While Edward was so calm as this was happening, I was a nervous wreck. He squeezed my hand, smiled, repositioned his arm around me, talked to me about nothing and made fun of one guy whose toupee was falling off. He tried to help me relax in front of the hundreds of cameras, and I loved him more for it.

Eric walked over and asked if they could get some shots of Edward by himself. I was happy to step aside, and Edward said that this was a standard request. I didn't care, as long as I could get out of the line of fire. I stood next to Angela, and watched Edward posing patiently while he was photographed.

Edward then looked over at Eric, who came in the shot and raised his hand up. He then walked with Edward over to the line of reporters. Edward did everything with ease and grace, as I watched him speaking to each reporter. "Eric is in his element, Ang."

"He is," she said with a proud smile. "He loves working for Edward."

"He's a natural, and Edward loves having him."

While waiting for Edward to finish, I looked around at the crowd of people on the red carpet. Somehow, it was an organized mess. People with radios were running around, while directing everyone to one area or the other. It was interesting to see everything up close.

"Welcome to LA, Bella."

I turned my head to see the last person that I ever expected. I stared at her in amazement. I promised myself that the next time that I saw her, I would pluck her eyes out, and here she stood grinning and waving to the crowd in front of us. "Don't think I won't cut you in front of these people, Tanya." I said in a low voice.

"Oh, I'm sure you would, but you would never do anything to embarrass Edward."

I looked over at him. He hadn't turned to look back at me yet. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hello. I'm so glad that you and Edward were able to overcome our little misunderstanding."

"There was no misunderstanding Tanya. You made a pathetic play for my boyfriend, and he turned you down."

"For now," she mumbled under her voice.

I turned my body, pressing into her. Everyone around me faded away as I said, "Desperation is a trait not becoming a lady, but for the stupid whore that you are, I may need to dumb this done a bit. Edward loves me. I _do_ believe that he told you that."

She laughed, waving to the crowd before whispering in my ear. "Eddie and I have an unbreakable bond, Bella. You're not the first one that tried to come between us, and you won't be the last. He always returns." She moved in closer. "Ahh, Bella. How does it feel to know that Eddie always comes back to me? Whatever spell you may have over him will break, and I promise you, I will be there waiting for his return."

"Is everything alright?" Edward stood beside me.

"I was just saying hello to Bella. I didn't know that you would be here." Her entire demeanor sweetened up.

"I told you to stay away from her!" He growled under his breath. "This is not the place, Tanya."

"Eddie, I was just saying hello." She smiled big and waved to someone behind us.

Edward placed a fake grin back on his face and said. "Stay away from her."

"Eddie, it was a while ago, and you're not taking any of my calls. All I wanted to do was to see how you two were doing."

"Tanya…" He shook his head, and then turned around at the group of photographers that started to yell out their names.

"Can we get a picture of you three?" One asked.

_Hell no!_

"Tanya, Edward, can we get a picture." Another one asked.

Edward waved at them smiling while shaking his head.

One guy yelled out. "Trouble in paradise, Ed?"

Edward took in a drawn breath, and that was the first time I ever saw one of them affect him. Then a bleached blonde lady, with fishy looking eyes, walked over and spoke directly to him. "Edward, take the picture. You wanted positive publicity from our end, so take the picture."

His grin faltered. "Lauren, I wanted you to squash the rumors, not cause more."

"You're causing more by creating a scene. Do the photos."

He looked down at me, "I'm fine, Edward. Go ahead and take them."

He looked directly at her. "_We_ are taking them. Come on Tanya."

Edward took my hand and we all walked over to the photographers. Edward and Tanya waved to their fans and I plastered on a fake smile. We stood where we were directed, Tanya, Edward, and myself. Until Edward suddenly shifted me to stand next to Tanya, as he wrapped his arms protectively around my waist. She huffed at him, as her smile wavered. The snub was apparent, and the camera flashes started flying, as we stood there smiling.

Edward said, "Enough," under his breath, and Eric was at our side ushering us away. Tanya followed behind, but before we continued through the line, Edward turned back to her, not breaking his smile and said. "If you fucking pull that damn shit again, I will embarrass the fuck out of you."

The smile on her face didn't falter, but her eyes squinted as they turned towards me.

Eric quickly moved us to the next set of reporters, while I stood back as Edward answered their questions. He dodged the personal ones, and wouldn't respond if they kept pushing. Sometimes, he stood there and smiled until Eric moved him away.

Now and then, Edward looked over at me, always keeping an eye out. He would be in the middle of speaking, and he would glance over to me. It was those little glances that helped with the brick that was sitting in my stomach. I didn't want what Tanya said to affect me, but her words were on repeat in my head—you're not the only one—he always comes back to me—and she wasn't the only contender.

How would you feel if your boyfriend was wanted by thousands of women—hundreds of thousands—who would replace you in a heartbeat? I wasn't talking about just average looking women here. This included drop-dead model types, who seem to have incredible personalities. They bat their eyes, flash their killer smiles, and poke out their ridiculously perky breasts all for my boyfriend's attention.

What woman wouldn't be self-conscious?

I wasn't saying that I was an ugly duckling, but come on! It was hard enough dating the average guy. They had maybe one or two women looking in their direction, but to have thousands all over the world…

In-between talking to the reporters, I watched, as Edward would sign fan autographs. These women looked at him as if they were going to tear him apart. I watched as some hands reached out to him, but Emmett was there to say, "Please, don't touch," which I was grateful for. Why, I don't know. But the growing feeling of insecurity was causing my brain to have scattered thoughts.

Edward was always gracious to his fans, and he tried to sign as many autographs as he could. He would pose for pictures, or took them himself from their camera phones. The man loved his fans. This showed his true character. Most were always friendly and kind to me, but it didn't go unnoticed that a few glared in my direction. Hoping that I would get struck down, I was sure.

Angela and I watched as the guys continued to go through the line of reporters, as we followed behind them. There were a lot of other famous stars going through the same routine as Edward. It was weird to watch this up close, and it seemed like second nature for all that walked on the red carpet. Seeing these famous people in person was fun. Some looked better in person, while others shocked the hell out of me. They can do _a lot_ with make-up.

"Bella?"

I turned, hearing my name out of Edward's mouth. I walked over to him, and there was a very large television camera pointed directly at me.

"Edward?" I tried to use that, "what are you doing" tone.

"I want you to meet Senna."

I shook the familiar woman's hand, and she was more beautiful in person. I had seen the tall dark-haired woman, many times on a prime time entertainment show. I also had caught several of her and Edward's interviews. They were always laughing and joking in them. "I. M. Swan, so nice to meet you."

"Bella, please. I love your work."

"Edward, I like her already," she smiled looking at him.

"Bella, Senna wanted to ask us a few questions." He turned around to whisper in my ear. "I trust her. She's the one who should do our first interview."

"It will be simple and quick Bella. If you need time to think about a question, you have it. This is not going out live, so we can splice and cut."

My heart started to pound through my chest, as my body went into panic mode. I looked into Edward's eyes. "Baby, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Instinctively, I kissed him. I needed that contact, before I turned to Senna nodding my head. "I'm ready when you are."

"Great. We will make this quick, Bella."

Senna turned to her cameraman, did some signal thing with her hand, and started to speak into the camera. "This man has always been the talk of the town, but it's his beautiful, best-selling author and girlfriend, I.M. Swan, who has stolen the show. We have both Edward Cullen and the beautiful, talented Isabella Swan with us tonight." She turned the mic to Edward. "Edward and Isabella, thank you for talking to us."

"It's always a pleasure, Senna." Edward responded.

She looked back into the camera. "Edward and I have history," she laughed. "If I go easy on him, he buys me Kit Kats." She said laughing, turning the mic now towards me.

"Isabella, I read Deception, and girl, it is hot!" She laughed, as I grinned nervously. "Edward is one lucky man."

I giggled out, embarrassed. Edward jumped in with a resounding, "I'm one very lucky man!"

He wrapped his arm around my waist. "I'm pretty lucky myself, Senna." I added.

"Oh, yes you are. There are quite a few women who wouldn't mind taking your place, but ladies, I'm standing in front of this gorgeous couple and the love radiates off of them. This bachelor is spoken for, and shall I add those fans of I.M. Swan? I know there are a bunch of guys hoping that Edward here will mess up, so that they can hone in on Isabella." I huffed shaking my head. Edward pulled me in closer and kissed my forehead. "See what I mean, looks as if Edward's not letting go of this lady. Pretty soon we may be preparing for a celebrity wedding?"

My mouth dropped. I couldn't help it. Edward shocked the hell out of me when he answered, "We will see."

"Well, you heard it straight from the horse's mouth. A maybe." Senna started laughing, and Edward joined in. I stood there, quiet and still in shock. "That's a wrap guys, thank you Edward for stopping by. Bella it was a pleasure, and I better get an invitation. Maybe my ass, Edward Cullen. You better marry this girl!"

They laughed some more, and again I stood there in shock.

"Edward, I keep telling Laurent that we need to get together."

"It's hard enough for him to meet with me." They both laughed.

I didn't realize that she and Edward's agent were dating. I knew of him, but we hadn't officially met.

"I hear that you're bringing on Zafrina?" Senna asked.

"I think she's ready."

"She was taught by the best."

"Buck loved her so much."

"He loved you." She said tenderly. "I think about him all of the time."

You could see a hint of sadness in both of their eyes, as they spoke about Edward's deceased manager. Esme said that he had been like a grandfather to Edward.

"Dad would be so proud of you, Edward."

He didn't respond. He just smiled at her.

"I won't keep you two. See you inside."

We both gave her a hug as we walked away.

"Bella, it wasn't too bad was it?"

"No. It was fine, Edward."

"See, I told you. You did great, baby."

Then Eric and Angela walked over, and Edward said that he was done, so we all entered the building.

-HTMAM-

Three hours later, we were back at Edward's. I loved wearing my Louboutins, but they sure do hurt your feet. It was worth it to have Edward massage them while we all watched a movie. I had made a pan of lasagna, which the guys had scarfed down. By the time Ang and I had sat down to eat, only scraps were left. I swear, Eric eats as much as Garrett and Emmett.

As we watched some boxing film that I had no interest in, the day's activities flooded my mind. The uneasiness that was in the pit of my stomach was not going away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Edward asked, as his fingers stroked my hair.

We were lying together on the couch, while the others were spread out on the floor.

"I'm fine."

He lifted his head as his eyes scanned over my face. "Is it still Tanya?"

"No. I told you, I'm not letting that bitch get to me."

_Well…trying not to let her get to me._

"Okay, then is it the interview?"

"I think it's everything. I've been so busy that I haven't really taken the time to just relax. I think that I'm going to go to Forks for a few days."

"Do you want company?"

I smiled to myself. He hasn't thought it through. "If you want to go."

Charlie was going to love this one.

"Hey, Eric. Bella and I are going to Forks for a few days, could you make that happen?"

Angela looked over at me, "You're free for a few days next week, Bella. Eric and I will take care of everything. Do you want me to come?"

I shook my head. "Take the days off. I'm not going to do anything but rest."

"Great," Eric chimed in.

"What are you excited about, you still have to work." Edward gruffed out.

*********HTMAM***********

Let's hear it, because I know you all have something to say ;)

Thank you so much for everyone that voted, and still are voting for HTDAM and HTMAM!

Voting is still going on for How To Date a Movie Star in the poll to find the Top Ten Favorite Fics completed in May over at twifanfictionrecs -dot- com.

Cheers,

Tini


	9. Chapter 8: Secret Garden

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:**** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Secret Garden

I love Edward with everything that is in me, but I swear, the Aussie hunk that plays in those comic book movies is h.o.t. hot!

Angela and I have been gawking throughout the day during our breaks from casting. We stepped outside to ogle the guys across the way filming some new movie. We call it our Pepsi break. Like those old Pepsi commercials where the office of ladies would take their "Pepsi" break, and watch the delivery guy "unload" his truck full of cans. We were taking our "break."

Benjamin was chosen to direct _Deception_. At first, I was pulling for another director, but after speaking with him on several occasions and getting Edward's insight, I think the studio made an excellent choice.

When we had dinner together in Vancouver, he spoke about his vision for the movie. I loved his artistic directions and watching several of his previous films gave me chills. He was going to bring a depth into my characters that I had never thought of.

-HTMAM-

Casting hadn't been as simple—or easy—as I had imagined. I had a specific guy in my head to play the part and he wasn't showing up. I wanted a newbie—a fresh face. Every photo that I saw…nothing grabbed me. The few men that we had asked to come in didn't do anything for me. Benjamin had heard how frustrated I was about this process, and asked another director friend for her assistance. Hopefully, she knows someone who could play the part of Thomas.

-HTMAM-

"How was your day?"

Edward's fingers tickled as they circled around my naked stomach. We had been spending many hours in bed reconnecting. I loved our sexy times, but talking in bed always seemed to bring us closer. Being totally exposed while baring your heart was freeing, in a way. It brought us closer and was becoming a ritual between us. No matter what time of day, after lovemaking, we would spend time talking.

"I'm thinking that I will never find the right person to play Thomas."

"I'll do it."

"Absolutely not!" Edward lifted his head off of my stomach, surprised and a bit hurt. I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh. My heart started beating out of my chest. "I'm sorry. That came out the wrong way."

"Why don't you want me to play Thomas, Bella?"

"I didn't know that you were interested."

_Oh, God, please don't let him be interested._

"I would be, for you." I looked at him, speechless. "I know what it is; you don't want me doing all those sexy love scenes."

_I had to tell him._

I sat up, propping my back up against the headboard and started to say, "Edward…"

"Bella, you do know those scenes are done with the utmost professionalism, right?" He grinned sympathetically. Like he felt bad that he had to do them.

"Edward, that's not it. Oh, and I don't want to think about you doing that stuff by the way."

"Now that I think about it. I only want to do 'that stuff' with you. It's been a while…" He said crawling up my body as he hovered over me. "…Since we _acted_ out one of your chapters." He started nipping at my neck.

Feeling his lips brush over my skin caused my buds to harden, yet my mind was torn.

_I need to tell him._

"Hey, where are you?" He tilted his head staring into my eyes.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"Hey," he lifted my head to look at him. "It will work out. Follow your instincts and you will find the perfect Thomas."

I stared back, lost in the sea of his green eyes, before saying, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Edward started to place soft kisses around my lips. "I'm going to make passionate love to you now." He said and threw the sheets over our heads.

Needless to say, talking was over.

-HTMAM-

"You ready?" I asked Edward as we pulled up in front of my childhood home.

"I brought beer. Your Dad has to like me now."

"Edward, I told you that he already likes you. He just needs to get to know you better."

"Well, beer should help." He said grabbing the six-pack from the back seat.

"Maybe we should have brought more." I said laughing.

Edward looked as if he wanted to run.

-HTMAM-

"Bella?"

"In here, Sue." I yelled from inside my bedroom.

She walked into my room as I finished drying my hair. I was seated at my old vanity table. "What's up?"

"We haven't had much time alone since you arrived."

"Okay?" She busied herself around the room, dusting things with the kitchen rag in her hand. I watched her from my mirror. "Sue, is everything okay?"

She turned, staring at me in the mirror and said. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

I gave her a quizzical look. "I'm good."

"Are you really, Bella?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I have known you since you were a little girl. I have seen you grow up into a beautiful young lady, by the way." She smiled warmly. "I know you're happy, but there's something behind those brown eyes that are saying otherwise. Is everything okay with Edward?"

I didn't answer immediately with an, "everything is great!" It was the silent pause that gave Sue that knowing look that reflected in the mirror. She then sat on my bed and gave me a minute to try to explain. "I love Edward. I love everything about him, but….its taking some time to get used to the whole celebrity thing."

"I'm sure it is. Charlie worries about that a lot."

"He's mentioned it, several times, Sue." We both laughed out.

The moment that we had arrived, he had been mentioning it at least once an hour. "How do you do it, Edward? Did you know someone called me at the station for an interview? Bella is on the best-sellers list thing, and no one cared who I was. She dates you, and they want to know what do I do for fun? None of their business, that's what I do for fun!"

"Your father loves you, Bella."

"I know that."

"Edward loves you as well."

"I know that too. It's the people around him that I'm not loving so much."

"Are his parents accepting of you?"

I smiled at her. Her mamma bear face came out. "I love the Cullens. They have been nothing but supportive towards me."

"Well, that's good to hear." She said relaxing back. "Bella, it shouldn't matter what those reporter people say."

"It's not what they said; it's what someone else said."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Edward has a psycho ex, who unfortunately lives in the same town and is around the same circle of people as Edward."

"You mean Tanya?"

I turned around to face her. "How do you know about her?" She raised a brow. "Leah?" She nodded. Of course she would tell her everything that she read.

"Bella, I know those gossip magazines aren't truthful."

"I'm glad that you do Sue. Well, we had some words, and it's been eating me up ever since."

"Have you told Edward?"

"No. I was going to at first, and then I thought more about it. She's the type of person that would want me too. She knows Edward, and the moment I would have told him, he would have flown off of the handle and gone to see her. That is what I think she wanted all along. He's been staying away from her and she's tried everything to see him. Using me was clever, if it had worked."

"What a foolish girl."

"She's crazy, but crafty. That's why it bothers me to let anything she says affect me."

"Bella, you're human. Whatever was said must have been harsh."

"I hate doubting, Edward."

"The little time that you have been here, that man's love has poured out. He listens attentively to Charlie's grumbling. He went fishing—"

"Wasn't that funny? It was his first time."

"Oh, we know." We both laughed out. "Edward's done a lot of things for you."

I shook my head. "He's done all those things for Charlie."

"He's done all those things for _you_, Bella. There's no doubt in my mind that Edward loves you. He's even downstairs now sitting patiently while Charlie lectures him on dating his daughter."

I stood up. "What!"

I bolted out the room, down the stairs, straight into the kitchen where I heard my father's voice.

I was always around to stop Charlie's ranting, but Sue and I weren't in the room. Turning the corner, I paused when I heard. "My daughter is everything to me. That kid changed things for me, Edward."

"She did the same thing for me, sir."

"You can see why I worry."

"Yes, Sir. I worry about her too."

"That's good, because I would hate to shoot you if anything happened to her."

"Yes, Sir. If you had too, I would deserve it."

"Just keep her happy."

"I plan to for the rest of my life, sir."

"Don't get overzealous. Just make sure that she laughs. I'm not around anymore to make that happen. I did everything I could to put a smile on that girl's face."

"She does have a pretty smile."

"And a horrible laugh. But, it touches something deep inside when you hear it."

"That it does, sir."

"Edward, you can call me Charlie."

"Thanks, Charlie."

I quietly stepped backwards into Sue, who was eavesdropping along with me. She winked at me and I smiled back at her, before heading back to my room to finish drying my hair.

-HTMAM-

"This place had to be awesome as a kid." Edward said, as he sat down his drink next to the picnic basket.

"It was, and even though I would bring kids here to play, I would always take them a roundabout way, so that they couldn't find it on their own. It was my way of keeping this place hidden."

I had brought Edward to my most favorite place. Charlie had built it for me when I was a child, and my mom planted flowers to brighten the area up. It was my secret garden, but it was in the woods, surrounded by shrubs and trees. It had a playground slide and swings, with a now rusted teeter-totter in one corner. There was an old sand pit, and a playhouse in the corner that I used to play jail with Jacob.

"I played here as a kid. Hid out here when my mom and dad fought, _and_ made-up." I laughed more to myself, remembering the horrible moans coming from their room. "Studied here in high school and in college I wrote several chapters of _Deception _here. It's like my woman cave. Nature inspires me a lot—helps me think clearer."

"It must be the fresh air." He joked, as he started kicking around the soccer ball.

I watched Edward maneuver the ball in front of me, while I sat on the swing. "You inspire me…you always have." Edward looked at me, tilting his head, while I built up the nerve to say, "It's always been you, Edward."

He stopped kicking the ball, looking as if he was searching for something in my eyes, as a chill ran up my spine.

I took in a deep breath, and started to speak. "My freshman year in college, I went to see one of your movies for the first time with Alice. It wasn't bad." He laughed, shaking his head as his eyes showed his curiosity. "The moment that you walked on to that screen for the first time…my heart melted. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I had no clue what was going on in the movie because I couldn't focus on anything other than you. There was something about you…I know it sounds weird…"

He took a few steps closer towards me. "No, continue."

We stared at each other a bit before I continued. "Before that day, I had tried my hand in writing, and started a short story. Alice encouraged me to start off that way because the ideas would come easier. I was having problems putting thoughts on paper, and it eventually became a struggle. It made me frustrated, and I was going to try something other than stories." I looked down at my feet as I moved myself back and forth on the swing. Remembering my half ass attempt at poetry. "Seeing you that day, Edward…well…I wrote _Deception_ after." I swallowed hard.

He said nothing, and I wouldn't look up. It was quiet for a while and then Edward asked, "Are you saying that I was the inspiration for your book?"

My heart pounded out of my chest, and my mouth dried up. My eyes glided up his long jean clad legs until they met his deadpanned eyes. I nodded and said. "Yes. It was because of you that I was able to write _Deception_."

His eyes got big and his mouth fell open. He stood, taking it all in, while staring at me. Edward then closed his mouth, narrowing his eyes at me, and he stalked forward in my direction.

I stopped breathing, waiting for whatever he was about to dish out, but who knew what he was about to do next.

He pulled on my swing until my legs dangled in the air. His hands slid up my naked legs, under my dress, until they reached my panties. Edward grabbed them on each side and forced them down, and threw them to the ground.

Now _I_ stood there jaw dropped and wide-eyed, as I looked into his now fiery eyes, as he released the swing. I watched as his fingers started unbuttoning his fly, and looked around as he dropped his jeans and boxers at the same time, his manhood bobbed firmly in the air. "Edward!"

He then reached back for my swing chains that held up the seat and swung it forward, lifting me up to meet his awaiting cock. I flew backwards, before wrapping my hands around the chain, so that I wouldn't fall off.

He slid my dress back, exposing my bare ass on the cold seat. "To know that you have always been mine…" Edward heavily breathed out. "_You_ inspire _me_, Bella, to be a better man. I was a different man before you…everyone has seen the difference that you have made in my life. To know that…God, I want you so much right now! I hope you're ready, baby, because I need to be buried inside your pussy fucking now!"

Edward lined me up to his cock and pulled the swing forward as we came together explosively. My cries of pleasure filled the open space. Edward grabbed onto the seat and guided me over and over, deeper and deeper, filling me to the hilt.

He planted his legs firmly into the ground as he brought my sex forward and pushed harder into it. The swing wobbled, causing Edward to hit different spots as he entered me. I thought there was only one g-spot, but the man was creating some new ones.

I screamed out in pleasure, closing my eyes, and then opening them to watch the intensity on Edward's face. His upper half was scrunched up, and he looked deep in thought, while he pounded the fuck out of me.

The wetness that coated his manhood was mixing into the air, along with the sound of slapping skin. His black t-shirt was drenched, along with my dress, as he continued to plunge inside of me.

Edward had all the control, guiding and positioning the swing. The muscles in my legs were tensing up as they spread wide for him, and several times I thought I would fly off the swing, but he held on to it firmly. Pounding and pounding, "Edward…I can't…"

"Do you know what you do to me?" He thrust harder.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed out in pleasure.

"I can't get enough…" His movements changed, and the frustration on his face was evident. "Fuck it. Wrap your arms around my neck." He ordered.

When our bodies came back together, I reached for his neck, and he let go of the swing grabbing a hold of my ass. Sitting that deeply on top of him caused another scream, as he walked us over to the blanket we had spread out earlier.

Edward dropped to his knees, laying me on my back, before taking a hold of my thighs, spreading them open and ramming himself deeper. "Shit!" was all I could scream out. He paused, giving me a minute. My body quivered, and I thought I was having a seizure at first. He kissed along my face as I rode out the intense orgasm, and it was only a minute before he started thrusting inside of me again.

"I can't get enough!" Edward grunted out over and over again.

He circled his hips, as he pounded me into the ground. I held on to the blanket as he spread my legs wider, and drove me further into the dirt. More wetness seeped out, as I watched Edward's eyes, entranced at where we were joined. His pace seemed inhuman, and the intense pleasure caused me to have an out of body experience. I looked up into the blue sky as Edward's face came into my sight with each thrust. Deeper and deeper. Sweat dripped from his face as moans flew out of his mouth. Mine just hung open, unable to say another word, as my body gasped for air.

Edward's hands gripped tighter into my thighs, pushing them wider, as he fucked me into a coma. I felt the telltale sign as his release approached, and clinched onto Edward's cock firmly until he filled me to the hilt, causing me to explode one more time. "Edward! Fuuuuck...yes! Aaaahhhhh. Yeeeesssss." I hissed out as my toes curled.

"Yes!" _Slap._ "Fuck!" _Slap_. "Bella, shit. Fucking cum, baby!" _Slap_. "My pussy...Yes!" _Slap_. "Just like that, baby." _Slap_. "Just. Like. That!"

Then Edward collapsed next to me, and we both lay there gasping for air.

The birds chirped around us, and I felt the coldness of the ground. The crisp cold air hitting my sex was a welcoming sensation on my overworked center. We lay for some time, our bottoms exposed to nature as we looked up into the blue sky.

What was there to say, really? Edward showed me exactly how he felt, and I was elated that it didn't turn out as bad as I had thought it would.

When we finally decided to get up and put back on—well my panties and his pants—holding hands and kissing, we took the long way back to the house.

-HTMAM-

That night, Edward came to my room and we lay in my childhood bed talking. He was staying in the guestroom that was next to Charlie. It was my dad's house, and we both obeyed his rules. He wasn't stupid; he knew that we slept together, but he didn't want to hear it happening, even though I would never do that when he was home. It felt weird having sex in Edward's home. Even with Esme's open mind.

"I liked your hideout. I could see our kids playing there."

I know my eyes bugged out. "Kids, Edward?" My heart skipped several beats.

"Yeah, one day." He grinned timidly.

That was a look that I hadn't seen before. "Well, the swing's seat needs to be replaced." I giggled back.

"Maybe not right away." He smirked.

_That_ face, I had seen many, many times.

"You know there was a girl once—Bree—who tried to write a book about me." He said out of the blue, as we lay on our sides facing each other.

"Really? Why didn't she?"

"She never told me that she was writing a book about me. She dated me to get dirt for an exposé type book."

I gawked at him before asking, "What?"

"Sadly, I thought she was a naïve, small town girl. It was refreshing to meet someone not in the business. We met at a restaurant, both sitting alone facing each other in a booth. She played the, "I'm new in town card," and I fell for it. I thought I would school her on living in L.A., but she schooled me on people's greed."

I sat up. "She planned it?"

"She planned the whole thing. She stalked me and knew where I would be. I never really found out if she was actually from that small town."

"Did she tell you about the book? That's how you found out?"

He cautiously looked at me before saying, "No, Tanya found out. Somehow, she discovered what Bree was up too. It took several months in court to stop the book from being published, and a large payout to keep her quiet."

"That is awful." Then I thought. "Hey, what did she write?"

He smiled. "You _would_ want to know that. It was nothing that you don't already know. It was right before I cleaned up my act and a few months afterwards. She wrote about the parties, booze, and drugs. Hollywood life. Stuff I wasn't proud of and you know how I feel about my private life staying as private as possible. The reason I don't go batshit is because all of the stuff written about me are lies. It's when it's the truth that I have a problem with it."

"Huh...wow, Edward."

"Yup."

I lay back down, as Edward played with my hair, while thinking over the day.

"Bella, why did you wait to tell me about _Deception_?"

I looked at him. "I don't know. I was nervous about how you would perceive it."

"You stalked me _too_?"

"No! Edward I would never…"

"I'm kidding, baby. I know that you would never do anything like that. I must say though, it's made my ego bigger."

"I didn't know that was possible."

"Ha ha. It's also making something else bigger."

He tickled my side. "Edward, we can't."

He started running his hand over one breast. "We can be quiet."

"You promised my dad. Hands off, mister."

Edward flicked my nipple, which turned me on even more, before he lay on his back. "That's okay. I'm going to tear that ass of yours up when we get back to LA."

*******HTMAM**********

**I'm on vacation for another week and will post as soon as I return. **

Well? I know you all have a lot to say. Bring it on.

Voting is still going on for How To Date a Movie Star in the poll to find the Top Ten Favorite Fics completed in May over at twifanfictionrecs -dot- com. It's alos on my profile page.

Ch. 9 Teaser on Facebook page. Link on profile.

Thanks so much for reading!

XOXOX  
Tini


	10. Chapter 9: Lovesong

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

**A/N**

**YOU DID IT !**

**You made HTMAM one of the top five Fic over at The Lemonade Stand!**

**Thank you soooooooo much for pimping out this baby! **

**A huge thank you to cutestkidsmom for the nomination! **

**This baby has an incredible team of betas and pre-readers**:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Lovesong

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Hmmm, a good surprise or a bad surprise?"

"You will have to see."

"Ahhh, Edward, come on."

We were heading to who knows where in a black SUV with darkened windows. When we left the house, it had felt like a covert operation. There were four identical SUVs waiting in the front of Edward's house.

Emmett was driving one, and Garrett was driving another. There were two new faces that I hadn't seen who were driving the third vehicle and then ours. Garrett and Emmett drove off first, in opposite directions, then guy number three, and then us.

Edward had said that we needed to ditch the paps. So far, so good. We had driven outside of the city heading north along the coast.

"How much longer?" I asked again.

"Patience, beautiful." He lifted my hand placing a kiss on the inside of my wrist. I loved when he did that. I suspect he knows that, that spot talks directly to my girly bits.

Another hour went by and we pulled up to a Spanish looking villa. Lush green vines covered the building, and soft lights casted a romantic hue around the property. We passed the circle driveway to the entrance, and drove back to the side of the building. Two uniformed men waited by a small door, and greeted us as we exited the car. "Mr. Cullen. Right this way sir."

Edward took my hand, as we followed the two men inside and stepped into a service elevator. The doors opened and the men stepped to the side. "Have a nice evening, sir."

"We will, thank you." Edward said, and pulled me along behind him.

We were on top of the building inside of a roof top garden. Music was playing in the distance. As we walked around the garden, the music grew louder. There was a gentleman playing a Baby Grand piano and candle lights flickered around the small table, decorated with fine china and linen that was set for two. "Edward!" I gasped at the romantic scene in front of me.

Instantly, I thought, did I miss an anniversary or something? We had known each other for over six months. "This is incredible."

We walked up to the table and Edward pulled out my chair. I took in the scenery that surrounded us. The waves crashed against the rocks below, and the moon lit the darkened sea. The fragrance from the exotic flowers filled the air and the canopied roof cocooned us in warm, humid air.

A server approached us with two glasses of champagne. "Good evening. My name is Roberto. It's my pleasure to serve you tonight. Mr. Cullen has taken the liberty of pre-ordering your courses. If you need anything, please feel free to ring the bell on the table. If there isn't anything else, I will present the first course.

"Thank you, Roberto."

"It's my pleasure, sir."

I waited until Roberto left to ask Edward. "You went all out…is there a special occasion?"

One brow rose, and I suddenly got worried that I had forgotten something. "Do I need a reason to have dinner with you?" He asked with a serious tone.

"No…but this is a pretty fancy dinner."

Edward laughed holding up his glass. I followed. "To tonight, Bella."

Our eyes locked as we each took a sip of champagne. The bubbles danced along my tongue, as the deliciously expensive liquid slid down my parched throat.

"I feel a little under dressed, Edward. Alice would kill me if she saw where we were, and that I'm dressed like this." I looked down at my blue V-neck sweater and dark jeans.

"You look beautiful in anything, but I do prefer you nude most of all." He took another sip of champagne, grinning.

"Edward." I smiled back. "Well, thank you for all of this. You went to a great deal of planning."

"Eric planned. I dictated."

"You two are getting along, nicely, then?"

"I have to admit, the man knows his stuff. He's very resourceful for not being in the business. He's good at anticipating my needs."

"Should I be worried?"

"Never. He's making Victoria look worse, and he's only been working for me a little over a month."

"Victoria made herself look bad, Edward." I grumbled.

"Well, thanks to you and Angela, I am now well-organized."

-HTMAM-

Dinner was incredible; we laughed, talked and ate ourselves until no more could fit between my jeans and belly. When Edward mentioned dessert, I groaned out. "No more, please."

"I'm not talking about food, Bella." His sexy voice rung out speaking directly to my sex as the girls stood at full attention.

Edward stood, and took my hand, and walked us over to the man who was playing the piano.

The man smiled, ended the song, nodded to Edward, and quickly exited the floor.

All kinds of thoughts flooded my mind. Being spread out on a Baby Grand. Making love on the piano bench. Hell, doing it on the floor next to the piano. I didn't care as long as we were going to do it.

Edward slid onto the bench, pulling my scattered brained body down next to him.

I didn't expect what came next. He started to play. I mean, really play the piano.

I stared at his long, graceful fingers as they glided skillfully over the keys.

I couldn't say a word, listening to the song until it finished.

"Wow, Edward. Just, wow…"

"You liked it?"

"I loved it!" I leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on his rosy lips. "That was beautiful."

"_Lovesong_, by The Cure."

"I love that song."

"Did you know that he wrote it for his wife?"

"No, I didn't."

"I thought it would be fitting for this moment."

My chest caved in, as the air exited my body. "I never knew you played this well." I said swallowing hard. The atmosphere was changing and the warmth felt suffocating.

Edward smiled timidly, and he swallowed hard, while I watched his adams apple bob. "Bella…"

I couldn't explain the tone in his voice, but I knew it was serious. "Ever since that first day when Emmett spilled my beer all over you, I knew there was something special about you. I never guessed that it was because I had just met my soul mate."

"Edward..."

"I love you, Bella Swan. I love that my family adores you. I love that you are willing to put up with my crazy life. I love that you allow me to truly be myself and you still love me." We both laughed, as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Edward, I love everything about you." I said sniffing.

He smiled before placing the sweetest kiss on my lips. "Isabella Swan. You make me a better man." He stood up and kneeled down in front of me.

I stared in shock, and my body started to tremble nervously. I looked into his green eyes as he said. "Bella, you're everything that I have ever dreamed my wife would be. You're beautiful, intelligent, witty, and sexy and if you will have me as your husband, I promise you, baby, that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me every day."

I couldn't stop shaking. I knew that he had thought about it like I did with all the wedding talk, but I was thinking it would be in a year or two.

"Bella?" I looked into Edward's now nervous green eyes and waited for him to finish. Not sure how long we stared at each other, but as the seconds went by, Edward's anxiety seemed to grow. "Baby, if you think it's too soon, I will wait."

_What! _

I started to panic; he's changing his mind?

"Bella, we can take it slower..."

"You don't want to marry me?" I belted out.

He looked puzzled. "Bella, I just asked you to marry me."

"I know and now you want to take it back?" The tears started to really flow.

He stood up, sitting by me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Why would you think that?"

"You just said we could wait."

Edward sat dumbfounded, staring at my frazzled self before he started to laugh. "Ummm, Bella, you never gave me an answer."

_What? Yes I did!_

...Oh, my, God! I'm an idiot. "_Yes_, Edward. I want to marry you."

The relief that poured out of us both was evident. Edward took me into his arms and kissed me. We kissed for a while, taking breaths in-between my sobs.

"Are you sure that you still want to marry me," I joked.

"Even more so," he laughed out capturing my lips again.

We sat on the bench kissing and laughing for a while before I remembered, "Do I get a ring?"

"Shit!"

"No, I want a ring." I smiled at him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Edward fell back onto his knees, fiddling in his pocket, and then he pulled out a Harry Winston box.

My heart actually fluttered and I hadn't even seen the ring yet. When he opened the box, a squeal escaped my mouth when I saw the emerald cut diamond, with diamond accents along the band. Edward placed it on my left ring finger and I stared at it, engrossed by the sparkle illuminating from the rock. I then looked up at him. "Oh, you love me _a lot_."

He laughed. "Do you like it?"

I nodded my head. "You did very well."

He smiled like a child getting his first A in school. I leaped forward, tackling him while he was on his knees, and I slipped my tongue into his mouth. I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted to tear his clothes off right then and there. "Edward, I want you, _now_!" I paused to say before attacking again.

He let me for a moment, and then took a breath saying, "We need to leave."

Edward stood and helped me up to my feet. Then he walked us over to glass double doors, and then he opened them to an incredible looking suite. "This is a hotel?"

He nodded, while walking over to the chilled champagne that was set-up by the sofa.

The room was incredible, airy, and decorated in soft whites. The floor plan was open, and the huge fluffy looking king bed overlooked the dark blue ocean. Edward brought over a glass, while he started to unbutton his shirt.

"I didn't pack anything."

"Your overnight bag is in the dressing room. Alice told Angela what to pack."

He pointed at the gigantic bathroom that had a separate dressing area. I walked over and saw my overnight bag, and started to go through it. Alice had thought of everything. I giggled to myself when I lifted up the brand new blue silk lace thong.

Edward smirked and said, "I picked that out."

Oh my, my girly bits were ready to try them on so that he could rip them off.

I dropped the panties, placed my champagne glass on the side table, and stalked towards Edward.

He smiled as I approached, but placed his hand out. "Let me undress you." Edward walked behind me, and I stood still as my body tingled everywhere.

I could feel the air from his breath on my neck, as he towered behind me. My body started to quiver, as the intensity of Edward's breathing picked up. "You're so beautiful." The warmth fell from his mouth, tickling my earlobe.

Edward brushed aside my hair, as his moist lips pressed firmly against my neck. His hands raised my sweater up and over my head, and I heard him toss it to the ground. Edward's fingers skimmed my waistline, while his arms wrapped around me, as he unbuttoned my jeans, dragging them down to the floor. I stepped out, kicking them to the side.

His hands slowly dragged up my leg, until he reached my lacy black thong. "I like these," he whispered softly.

Edward's fingers traced around the lace, before dragging them through my throbbing folds. "Your pussy is always wet for me," he growled as he cupped my sex.

I leaned back into him, as he slowly moved his fingers back and forth, missing my clit with each round.

Edward dragged my panties down my legs. I stepped out of them, and heard his fingers scratching the lace before he tossed them in front of me. He unhooked my bra and left it dangling, as he stepped around to face me. The love in his eyes, coated with lust was intense to look at. His stare alone was going to give me my first orgasm of the night.

Edward reached for my bra straps, and slid them slowly down my arms until it fell to the ground. He perused my body, taking his time, and when he reached my buds the most devilish grin graced his lips. He licked them as he bent over.

His tongue made an upsweep over one nipple, which hardened even more from the wetness. Edward circled my nub slowly, watching each sweep of his tongue as he swirled around the increasingly hardened bud.

Wetness poured out of me as I watched Edward taking his time loving each one. There was no hurry, as he took long exaggerated strokes up and down. He would bring a nub into his warm mouth and suck, as his tongue flicked back and forth over it.

I could feel the pull coming from my core, as he lavished each breast with love.

Edward brought his hand up, and squeezed my breast further into his mouth. The tightness of his hand kneading my breast as he started to pull at my nipple with his mouth did it for me.

My body started to tremble, as the burn exploded throughout my body. "Edward..." I breathed out. Trying to plant my feet as the fire coursed through me. The tremble increased, as Edward continued to pull and bite my nipple. "Your eyes flutter when you cum." He said, popping out the bud from his mouth. "Your brown eyes brighten at the most intense high. It's amazing to watch, and incredibly erotic. Other than your smiling face, I think I love that expression the most."

"You do that. Only you." I breathed out.

"Say it again."

I locked eyes with Edward. "You are the only man, _will_ be the only man, to make me cum."

A growl rumbled from deep inside Edward. He attacked my mouth, taking control of my tongue as he lifted me up with one quick sweep and walked us to the bed. We kissed, while I laid in his arms for a while, and when we needed air, he gracefully placed me on the bed; quickly maneuvered out of his clothes and stood gloriously nude in front of me. I scanned his body. Starting from his beautiful, large feet, with perfect toes to his sculptured calves, and powerful thighs, skipping to his six-pack abs, and finely haired chest. He let me take him all in, as my eyes homed back down on what would always be mine. His large and pronounced member. Bobbing and upright, glistening at the tip, waiting to be licked. I was about to take a taste, when Edward pushed me back onto my back, grabbing my calves and spreading my legs. "Tonight, it's about you. You have made me a very happy man, Isabella Swan."

I sat up on my arms, and watched Edward show my sex the same attention as he did my breasts. His fingers opened my folds and he gazed at my sex for a moment. While one hand spread my lips open, the fingers of his other hand slid my wetness up and down. He lowered his head, teasing my clit, and blew on it causing the most mind blowing sensory experience ever. I felt another orgasm building as his middle finger slowly and torturously slid into me. Edward glided his fingers slowly out and in for a painfully long time. Licking up the wetness he was creating. My eyes were glued to everything that he was doing. Feeling, seeing and hearing it made me explode for a second time. He continued to shower my sex with love for a few more moments, before he crawled on top of me.

By the time that Edward slowly entered me, I was a hot, wet mess. I couldn't take much more. The whole evening had been overwhelming, and the fact that I was about to become Mrs. Edward Cullen, both thrilled and scared the hell out of me at the same time.

Edward kept to his slow pace, thrusting slowly, as I felt every inch of his muscle inside of me. He would thrust as deeply as he could, holding it there while he circled his hips over my clit. He would grind for a while before he would lift back up, and come down even deeper.

The pace was slow and steady, until we both built towards our climax together coming in unison as he called out my name.

We lay in each other's arms afterward, while Edward played with the ring on my finger.

_Mrs. Edward Cullen._

*******HTMAM**********

Well, what did you think of the proposal?

Still on vacation, but these two are always in my head. Sadly, taking over my RL. It's Edward, that man owns me :)

**Last week to vote** for How To Date a Movie Star in the poll to find the Top Ten Favorite Fics completed in May over at twifanfictionrecs -dot- com. It's alos on my profile page.

Bella's ring and some more visuals are on my Facebook or Twitter. Link is found on my profile.

XOXOX

Tini


	11. Chapter 10: The Ring

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Ring

The honeymoon was over and the wedding hadn't even happened yet.

-HTMAM-

Edward and I stayed at the villa for the rest of the weekend, spending time walking along the beach when we weren't in bed. We spent most of the time in bed.

We both had a busy week ahead of us, and unfortunately reality was calling. Edward had to prepare for a promotional tour, and I had a Thomas to find.

-HTMAM-

The week started out normal, but it all changed when I decided to do some errands on my own. I didn't notice anything unusual when I walked into the dress shop, it was when I left the store that everything changed.

I knew that I was being followed, but I didn't think much of it. It was a normal thing now, and as much as I hated that, it was a part of my life.

As I got into my car and drove off, I really didn't pay much attention to the fact that every time I pulled to the right hand side of the road, the car that was following me drove to my left. I was too focused on not hitting anyone as he tailed me, to really give that much thought.

Nothing out of the ordinary—other than that—happened that week, until I pulled out of Edward's drive way, heading to the studio, and there were media trucks lined along the secluded road.

I called Edward immediately, thinking that I would warn him, but I found out that he was too late in warning _me_. I had left the house so quickly, that I didn't realize he was still at home. He had kissed me goodbye that morning when he had tiptoed out of the bedroom, but I thought that he was heading out. Apparently, he was in his office with James and Zafrina—his new...whatever. She helps James—and some others. They were discussing how they were going to handle the press.

Apparently, those paps that were following me had seen my engagement ring. They were able to get several shots of the ring as I was driving.

I knew that Edward was planning to make a public announcement in the next few weeks, but he was too late.

By the time I had reached the studio, I realized just how fast news spread, as people walked by me slowly staring at my left hand. The ring wasn't hard to miss, but it was weird having your hand as the center of attention.

-HTMAM-

It was a media circus in front of the house during that next week. I had to stop driving myself for a while, after being chased down earlier by two very aggressive paps. Edward wanted me safe. Hell, I wanted me safe and everyone else on the road. I had almost run over a bicyclist because I was trying to escape from them.

I was scheduled to move the rest of my stuff to Seattle. I had everything planned out, as well as a surprise for Edward for his birthday. We would be having a family dinner at his parent's house, and that night I planned to serve him a dessert that he wouldn't forget.

But the surprise was on me when Edward couldn't get out of an earlier commitment. He was shooting several promotional spots slated to take place over several days. He had to stay in LA while I headed to Seattle. I insisted on staying, I didn't want him to spend his birthday alone. Edward insisted that I go, because he had to work all day on his birthday as well as the next day. It became a full-blown argument, ending with him flying to Seattle after the shoot to spend his birthday week with his family and me.

Since Edward couldn't fly out with me, Garrett was coming instead. I questioned why until we were attacked at the airport.

The scene was nothing like London. For some reason, these jackasses were more aggressive, as if that would make me stop and pose for them. The moment that we pulled up, they swarmed the SUV.

It amazed me how they could find out stuff, like when someone is leaving town. Do they stalk around the airport check-in lane waiting for someone to come? They had to have some type of tip-off.

As Garrett exited the car, he threw some curse words their way. Then, he opened my door, pulling me under his arms as he bulldozed through them, while I kept my head down like Edward had always said.

"Get out of the way you assholes!" Garrett yelled passing through them.

"Bella, how did Edward propose?" One shouted out.

"Are you pregnant?"

"What do you think about Tanya Denali saying the wedding will never happen?"

I lifted my head and Garrett tightened his grip.

_That bitch!_

I turned around as I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Don't touch her!" Garrett shouted as he released me, stepping into the man's face.

"Look man, I'm just trying to do my job."

"Then you should know to _not touch_, asshole! Next time, I'll break your hand."

"Do it," he heckled back at Garrett.

Cameras were now all pointed at them; I took Garret's arm and said, "We need to check in. This jackass is not worth an assault charge."

Garrett and the pap had some type of standoff, before he took my hand dragging me behind him into the airport.

The paps stayed with us the entire time until we cleared security and walked around the corner towards the gate.

"I hate them!" He said fuming. "They're pathetic scum." He spit out.

"I agree." I answered while thinking of something to calm the situation down. "Hey, thanks for getting me through that."

"It's my job, Bella."

"I know that, but I can still say thank you."

He said nothing as we continued to walk towards the airport lounge. We had a few minutes to sit and relax until the flight departed.

We sat in silence for a while with our drinks, when I heard Garrett mumbling to himself. I didn't catch it at first, but it was his attempt at starting up a conversation with me. "Sorry, I didn't catch that?"

He took a long sip of the dark liquid and said, "I never congratulated you on your, you know, the ring wedding marriage thing."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Garrett."

"Ed's a good guy, Bella. When he wants to be."

"Hey, that's my future husband." I huffed out.

Then I giggled to myself. I was marrying Edward. Then I freaked out, _I_ was _marrying_ Edward.

-HTMAM-

When I told my Dad, I was shocked that he already knew. Edward had managed to "ask him" for my hand, when we had visited him in Forks. I thought how old-fashioned it was, but it resulted in him getting the best blowjob ever from me that night. The fact that he wanted my dad's blessing...well, it touched me.

My mom popped my eardrum with her screams when I told her the news. She rivaled Alice that day. I could hear her literally dancing around as she screamed out, "My baby is getting married." When she added, "And to a sexy Greek God," I told her that I would talk to her later.

Having your Mother lusting over your boyfriend, ummm, fiancée was just gross.

Edward and I had both told Esme and Carlisle together over a conference line. Esme cried, which in turn made me cry, and Carlisle told Edward how proud he was of him.

We spoke for a while; Esme was excited to hear about the wedding plans. I explained that Edward and I had decided on a small ceremony, with only family and close friends. She understood and was excited when I asked if she could assist my mom and me with planning it.

She cried again, and of course that made me cry more. We ended the call with me crying in Edward's arms. It had been a very emotional week, and it felt good to just cry.

Alice squealed cheering, but she had had a clue when Edward had asked for her assistance in planning that night at the villa. She already had venues picked out, and we only had to pick a date.

That seemed impossible at first; Edward had junkets scheduled in the winter for Benjamin's film, and mine was starting to shoot the first of the year.

We would have to plan it for the end of the year, or have a long engagement and wait until the spring of next year. It didn't matter to me, but Edward was leaning more towards the last few months of this year.

We had plenty of time to decide, and the only thing that I could really deal with was being his fiancée first. One step at a time, I thought, but Edward had other ideas. Ready or not, I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen by winter.

-HTMAM-

"That was a romantic proposal." Alice said as I finished telling her the gist of it over a glass of wine.

We opened one of Edward's reserves from the wine cellar in the condo. We had been unpacking all day, mostly with Alice reorganizing our closet space, while I started in on the third bottle of wine.

"It was a great night as well." I added as visions of us entangled flashed across my eyes. We both laughed.

"Better than the swing set?" She raised a brow at me.

Alice was the only person that I was comfortable with in sharing personal things.

"I must say Bella, I'm surprised at how Edward took the news of him being your muse."

I took a large gulp of wine. Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "You did say you told him, right?"

"He said it actually."

"He said it how, Bella." She sounded suspicious.

Why is she always questioning me? "I can't remember, but Edward knows he was the one that inspired me to write _Deception_."

I polished off the rest of my wine, while pouring another glass. We sat on the floor in the closet, facing each other.

Alice kept peering at me, not saying anything until I finally said, "Just say whatever it is you want to."

"You didn't tell him _everything_, did you?"

I bit my lip. I had told him the gist of it.

"Bella..."

"He knows!" I said snarkily.

She glared at me with her beady eyes, "So you're saying Edward knows that he is Thomas?"

I stayed closed lipped. I wasn't sure if he knew how much of Thomas he really was, but he knew. That's all I cared about.

"Does he know that you spent countless hours studying his walk, so that you could describe it just right? Analyzed his smile, his laugh, his nipples, Bella. One's higher than the other. He has a sway—"

"Alice! I know all of this. I was the one constantly looking at his films!"

"Don't get mad at me! I'm done." She stood up. "I know you're stressed out, but don't take that stress out on me." She walked into the bedroom, and then yelled out. "Get your ass out of there so we can go and eat dinner."

-HTMAM-

"I bumped into Tanya today."

I love how Edward and I had been on the phone talking for over an hour, and he just now mentioned this, as I said that I was heading off to bed. "She seems to pop up every time I'm away."

Edward didn't respond to that. "I was leaving a meeting when she came into the office. She mentioned that she was surprised that I had decided to get married so soon."

_I bet she was surprised._

"Surprised that you didn't ask her?"

He didn't respond to that as well. "Bella, I didn't expect to see her. She said her piece and I walked away."

"Her 'source' seems to be saying a lot to the media, Edward. I hear that we won't make it to the altar."

"Bella, I told you not to listen to that crap. Her 'rep' has not and will not put anything out in regards to me. Sources aren't legit, Bella."

"Oh, I know that Edward, but the source seems to have her phraseology down a little too pat."

Again, no response.

That should give him something to think about.

-HTMAM-

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice all helped the next day putting away the rest of my things in Edward's Condo. My condo soon, Esme kept reminding me of that every time I made reference to his condo. Unpacking my stuff to live with my fiancé…it was all so surreal at times.

-HTMAM-

Rosalie and Emmett are having a baby girl. She brought a framed picture of the ultrasound that she had sent to us several months ago as a present. It was the first picture of our niece, and it was going next to the picture of Edward and me.

Rosalie actually supervised the unpacking as she sat on the sofa and watched TV. She was due any minute.

-HTMAM-

While we unpacked, Esme was gushing over how gentlemanly my father had been over the phone.

Trust me, I love my dad, but I would never describe gentlemanly and Charlie in the same sentence.

Esme extended an invite for him and Sue to come to Seattle to meet their future in-laws for Edward's birthday. She was planning a dinner with the four of them. I asked if Edward and I could be a part of that dinner, but Esme insisted it was for parents only.

That made my blood pressure rise, but I guess my dad could be on his best behavior for a little while…I needed to call Sue. Anytime Charlie behaved, Sue has had some type of words beforehand.

-HTMAM-

I sat outside on the patio taking in the night air. Trying to take some time out to relax—something that I found was becoming harder to do.

I heard my phone buzz several times, but I ignored it. It was only when Garrett came pounding on the door, yelling at me to answer my damn phone that I wondered would I ever be able to have one peaceful moment while I was here.

I should have known that it was Edward who had sent him. I texted Edward letting him know that I would call around 10:00pm. It was only nine, and I didn't think it was him calling, but I was wrong.

After apologizing for trying to have some alone time and telling him that he over reacted by sending Garrett to get me, he apologized and asked if I was in a bad mood. Now normally, I would huff at that question, but it was his tone that told me something was up. I sat up on the lounger, looking straight ahead at the city lights. "What is it, Edward?"

"I won't be able to make it to Seattle."

"What? Why?"

"Baby, I am so sorry. It's taking longer than expected."

"It's your birthday…"

"I'll have others."

"I know that Edward, but we were celebrating your birthday for the first time."

"I thought we celebrated my birthday before you left." I could hear the smirk on his face.

The night before I had left, we had celebrated all over his house. I was constantly reminded of this by the lingering soreness between my legs.

"What about the dinner?"

"My family will understand. I am sorry, baby."

"It's your birthday. I just wanted it to be special."

"And it was, Bella. Even though you may not have been here on my actual birthday, you make me feel like celebrating every time that I'm with you."

Ahh, I thought at first as I sighed out. Then, I thought, that was too sweet. Edward is sweet, but…"Edward, is there something else?"

"Well…"

I waited. It took him a moment to respond, making me more anxious.

"I know that we've talked about having a small wedding, but Aro has offered to throw us a wedding."

He stopped there.

"Throw us a wedding?"

"Yeah..."

"Why would he do that? I don't understand."

I waited for him to explain. It took a while, and I heard him swallow hard as he said, "We were thinking that the engagement has caused such a shit storm of publicity, that the wedding would be worse. I didn't even consider the idea at first, until I was reminded that several of my colleagues' weddings were crashed by paparazzi. I don't want that for us Bella. If we sign an exclusive with celebrity magazine, they would be the only press that would be allowed and the others would have to back off."

I said nothing, shocked at what Edward was asking me. He wanted us to invite the same media that violated our personal lives to our wedding? Did any of it really matter? It would be splashed everywhere anyways.

"Bella..."

"I need a minute." I took some deep soothing breaths before speaking. "Edward, you're asking me if I want to have the studio 'throw' us our wedding, and agree to have some magazine be there so that it won't be crashed upon by paps?"

"Yes."

* * *

If you were Bella, what would you be thinking?

**Thank you to Fernanda Camplina for starting the ****New Facebook Discussion Group for HTDAM and HTMAM!**

**18+ group. I can get a bit pervy...**

**Teasers and pics, etc will be placed here.**

**Link is on my profile page. For the five of you that read this ;)**

Cheers,

Tini


	12. Chapter 11: Scream

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

**A/N**

So...I wasn't planning on having one of these a/n for a while, but you guys are awesome, and the response to CH. 10 actually came as a surprise to me. Which made me a little concerned.

So...here it is...**Trust me. Please :) This is a HEA**

There _is_ a plan to all of this madness. Please remember that for the rest of the story, because this is the only trust me I'm throwing out.

Remember, there is now a HTDAMS facebook group for this story. I am always over there if you want to throw things.

I'm going to leave now as I *Cover head*

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Scream

How is it that you can feel lonely in a room full of people?

How internally you feel as if you're going insane, crying out for something, and no one hears you.

How you can be in the middle of making love to the man of your dreams and needing to be closer to him and nothing more comes.

I was screaming inside and no one could hear me.

-HTMAM-

We all had dinner the night before I had to leave. Charlie and Carlisle talked cars, while Esme and Sue spent most of the evening talking about the kids Esme helps. They all seemed to get along wonderfully. I didn't have any doubt that they would.

I sat there, watching, everyone seemed happy...

Rosalie was due any day now, and I had hoped that she would have the baby while I was still in Seattle, but no luck. The baby was as stubborn as her mother. Emmett was a mess, and driving Rosalie crazy, but the love they shared for each other was evident. As much as Rosalie would cuss Emmett out, she had that look in her eyes of adoration for her husband.

I said goodbye to them both, wishing them well, and headed back to LA, grudgingly. I wasn't thrilled to return to the land of paparazzi, but I was more so dreading dealing with Edward. For the first time, I wasn't in a rush to see him.

The repressed anger still festered in my loins, regarding his nonchalant behavior towards our wedding. Edward and I had quarreled about it for the remainder of the week. We had previously decided on a small private wedding earlier, yet the studio now wanted a lavish over the top show, and he agreed to it?

The ring had barely been on my finger, yet it seemed as if this was planned out ahead of time. The wedding coordinator to the stars _happened_ to be available, and a list of over two thousand guests had already been estimated? It kept getting better and better every time we spoke.

I couldn't hear anymore of Edward's reasoning, and we left the last conversation without settling anything. He had already spoken to...whomever before picking up the phone to ask me my thoughts, so he could continue to speak to them without me.

My aggravation was apparently seen by Esme. She asked me if anything was wrong when she had dropped us off at the airport. I had played it off, acting the happy fiancée to the movie star, because I didn't want to air our issues.

_His issues_.

Upon landing back in LA, Garrett and I were welcomed with camera flashes and catcalls as we walked to the awaiting SUV. What I didn't expect was Edward to be in the backseat to greet me. "How was your flight?" He asked smiling.

"Good." I answered, and I was very much aware of my clipped tone.

_Did he forget the past week?_

He dropped the smile as he leaned in to kiss me. Afterwards, he stared into my eyes and said. "You're still angry."

_What gave it away?_

"No Edward, disappointed."

He leaned back into the seat, adjusting his sport coat. "I told you that we can forget the offer and have a small wedding like we previously agreed on."

I looked out the window at all the hungry paps, as flash after flash lit up the backseat. "You did."

He then turned his body fully around to face me. "Then why are you still angry?"

I turned mine to face him as I yelled out, "I didn't know that I would be going to bed with the studio as well. Maybe if you had told me this would be an open relationship, I would have been more prepared."

Garrett chuckled as he sat in the front passenger seat, and Edward glared at him before asking the driver to pull away.

I didn't mean to air our business to everyone, but Garrett and the driver just happened to open the door after they placed our bags in the trunk.

Edward looked pissed, and told the driver to put up the privacy divider in the car.

Once the divider was up, Edward turned back towards me. "Bella, it's not like that—"

"Edward, you didn't discuss this with me, first. Then when I get upset, you decide to go back to our original plan, making me look like the bad guy for wanting a private wedding."

"I told you whatever makes you happy." I glared at him. "What?"

"When you got the call from Aro's office, who did you call first?"

"I called James, PR, Zafrina..."

"Exactly, but not me? The one who you're marrying? I'm the last person on your list now?"

"Bella..."

"Do you want a large production of a wedding, Edward?"

"No." He answered running his hand through his hair.

"Then why did you entertain the thought? Forget not talking to me first."

"Bella, do you see how they are?" He waved to the air, which I presumed was towards the paps that were following us. "They will stop at nothing to get a glimpse of our wedding. Trust, me. I have asked around to others who were in this situation. It is no easy feat to have something private, and many have said it's a pain to pull off. One laughed and said good luck." He grabbed my left hand and started playing with my ring. "Baby, I want our day to be perfect. No, I may not care what size wedding we have, but the only thing I care about is marrying you. I want that day to be perfect, not for me but for you. Bella, the one day that you shouldn't be affected by my job is your wedding day."

My heart melted a smidge, but my brain huffed in protest. I was still mad, but I tried to understand. "Edward, I'll _think_ about having the large studio wedding…"

He lifted my head. "Hey, don't agree to anything if you don't want to."

"Edward, I'm marrying you, all of you, and this…" I waved to the paps following us. "Is a part of you…as long as you are there, that is what is important."

He leaned over and placed a long, lingering kiss on my lips.

-HTMAM-

"Are you sure, Bella?"

Alice could always tell when something was bothering me. "What choice do I have, Alice? We narrowed the months to October or November, depending on when Edward's junket starts."

Alice was my official wedding planner. She claimed the title when I was in Seattle. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Fine. Just freakin' fantastic."

-HTMAM-

I felt the mattress dip, his hands slowly slid along my waist as his arm wrapped around me. He started kissing down the back of my neck. Pushing his hardened member against my backside, scraping my earlobe with his teeth, before whispering, "Bella, are you asleep?"

I stayed still, slowing my breath down, willing my body to not be affected by Edward's growing need. He said my name again, emphasizing it with a hard thrust.

I didn't move. He slid his hands over my breasts, massaging and squeezing them. I took a deep breath, not meaning to be heard, but he knew then that I was still awake.

"Baby, it's been a while," he moaned out.

Eleven days, sixteen hours, fourteen minutes, and twenty-seconds to be exact, but who's counting. I was in Seattle for seven days, and we hadn't had sex since my return. The first night that I came back, Edward had to work late, which normally didn't matter, but when he came home, I wasn't feeling it.

In fact, I hadn't felt it since. Don't get me wrong, my body was screaming out for him to touch me, but my mind wasn't into it. "Edward, I'm tired."

His hands began to be persuasive, and they were _very_ good at persuading. "Are you sure, you're tired?"

"Mmmhmm." Was all I could get out as I turned further away from him, pretending to fall asleep.

Edward got the hint, groaned in frustration, and rolled over.

-HTMAM-

"Good morning." Edward said with a hard tone.

I was finishing up our breakfast when he walked into the kitchen. Angela and Eric were already at the table. I walked over with the plate of bacon and sausages in my hands and placed a kiss on Edward's lips.

He grabbed a hold on my forearm and asked. "Did you sleep well?" Punctuating it with a soft snarl.

"I did." Squinting my eyes at him.

His eyes narrowed, before releasing me to sit down next to Eric.

Our brief encounter was apparent to the two people at the table who were looking back and forth at us. "Is everything alright?" Eric asked. "Ouch!" He looked at Angela, who was glaring at him. "I was just asking if they were okay. Ouch!"

I shook my head and sat the plate down. We ate in silence at first, and then Angela and Eric provided conversation by going over our schedules. I didn't look at Edward once, but I felt his eyes on me.

After Angela finished going over my upcoming LA book tour, I stood up and brought my dish to the sink. I then heard Eric and Angela quickly leave the room, before I felt Edward behind me, breathing hot air into my hair as his breathing became heavy.

I did everything to ignore it, but he just stood there, breathing, and occasionally growling to himself. "When are you going to stop being mad at me?"

I looked straight ahead and said. "Edward, I'm not mad."

"Your body is saying otherwise, Bella."

I turned to look at him. Bad mistake. The man was hot when he was angry. "Edward, I'm not angry."

_Well, I didn't think I was still angry._

"Then why are you hiding from me, Bella?"

That statement surprised me. I had seen him every day since I've been back.

"I'm not hiding from you."

"Bella, you've been busy every day, and when I come home, you're already in bed."

"Edward, I have a busy schedule this week, you just heard Angela going over it."

"I know, but…even when I come home late, you've always been ready to…"

I looked into his eyes, and I thought I actually saw that his feelings were hurt in them. I didn't want to be the cause of that expression. "Edward, why don't we plan on having dinner tonight and then dessert afterward?" I placed a grin on my face before kissing him.

He seemed satisfied with our set time to _roll in the hay_.

That night we did have dessert, and it felt good being connected again, but it felt…off, and that's when I decided to do everything in my power to get out of my head and just go with the flow. I loved Edward, and I didn't care where or who was at our wedding, as long as he was there.

-HTMAM-

I was really starting to dread planning the wedding. I said that I would do everything I could to go with the flow, but everything was getting on my nerves.

Because we were having it this year in the fall, I guess time was ticking, and it was late in the game. It would be in LA. Easier for everyone involved, I was told. That's what I do now—everything I'm told.

The one good thing was that Esme and Alice were fighting my battles for me with the wedding planner the studio had hired—I agreed to have one magazine cover our wedding exclusively. I handed it all over to them, when the wedding planner called to ask me about fireworks, I hung up on her.

I didn't want to bother Alice, she had her own upcoming nuptials to plan, but she insisted that she had everything mostly done. Mine was more of a challenge for her. "How?" I asked.

She said the world wasn't going to see her wedding.

That didn't help my suppressed anger.

-HTMAM-

"Bella..."

I slowed my laps down when I heard Angela's voice. I swam to the side, as she walked towards me. "Hey."

"Get out of the pool."

Okay? She seemed upset, and I quickly got out, grabbing the nearest towel. "What's up?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

I stared at her. "What?"

"Look, I understand the whole _overwhelmed_ thing. Edward's life is crazy, but when it affects your work Bella. You are better than this." She held up my last edits.

"I thought the changes were better..."

"What they are is you letting out your frustrations on your characters."

"I'm not..."

"You _are_, Bella."

I sat down next to the chair that she was standing by and started to cry.

"For heavens sakes...Bella...you don't cry! Ever since you started dating Edward, you've changed. I'm not saying that it's for the worse, but where is your head?"

I sobbed harder. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because Alice is not here. If she were, your ass would have been sore from being kicked so much."

I gawked at her before busting out in laughter. "You've been hanging around her too much."

She sat next to me. "I have always been completely honest with you. I've watched your life drastically change. I understand it has to be overwhelming, but your being depressed about it is not good Bella. It's not you. You're stronger than this."

I was, but I really didn't care anymore. "Ang, I don't know how to shake this off. I love Edward. I'm an incredibly lucky girl to be able to literally marry the man of my dreams. I just feel..."

"Guilty?"

I shook my head. "Selfish maybe. I didn't care what type of wedding that I had. I never really did. I only care that it's Edward, yet when he did that...the man can really push my buttons sometimes."

"How many relationships has he been in besides you?"

"You know that he dated Tanya."

She rolled her eyes. "How many relationships has he had where it's meant something to him, Bella?"

I went over our conversations in my head, and Edward had never really said much about anyone that he had dated. "He's dated, but I think that's it."

"Look. I've been married before, and my late husband and I were best friends since we were kids, and we still had difficulty in our relationship. _But_," she stressed the but, "we communicated. No matter how mad he made me, or how frustrated he was with me, we talked it out."

"I've talked to Edward."

"Bella, you have walked around her for over a week now festering in your anger, letting it out on everyone, instead of not dealing with the issue at hand. You're upset. You have every right to be, but you need to talk to Edward. And I mean _really_ talk to him. The only person that you can blame for being miserable is yourself."

I glared at her.

She was right.

She was always right.

*******HTMAM**********

Surprisingly, the wedding idea seemed to be split down the middle from the reviews and other posts.

FYI, I hate to wait when drama/angst is involved in a fic, so I promise to post quicker if I can.

**Let me hear it. I know you all have a lot to say.**

* * *

Facebook Discussion Group: Check my profile page to click on the link

* * *

Fic's that will make you smile: (I'm reading these, by two incredibly funny women when I need to smile)

Postapocalypticdepository | Boys Will Be

ChocolateSparro | The Art of Getting Fluffed

Thanks for Reading,

Tini


	13. Chapter 12: Hello Thomas

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

**A/N**

I said it over at the Facebook group. I hate waiting when drama is involved, so why make you wait :)

Even though this may be written ahead of time, it takes a group of beta's and pre-readers to get it out to you, and they worked hard to give you several chapters in a row, and they are on vacation! Big thank you to **EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and Tinsley Warren.**

So...for those of you who saw the teaser...it's not what you think...

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Hello Thomas

It was the end of the day and I was ready to go home to Edward. It had been a long week, and we were still unable to agree on a Thomas. I was really looking forward to the long three-day weekend next week. Edward had a full schedule until next weekend, and I was just going to veg out. After talking to Angela, I had decided that it would be a good idea for Edward and me to get away from everyone, and he agreed. I thought that I was fooling everyone, including myself that everything was okay, but Edward said that he saw right through it. He mentioned asking Eric for some advice. Which made me think that Eric went straight to Angela for _her_ advice.

Mine and Edward's schedules' were open for the 4th of July holiday, and we were going to talk. _Really talk._

-HTMAM-

The last actor entered the room and I heard him say that his name was Riley Biers. He told us a little about himself and why he would be the best man to play the part of Thomas. I should have been more focused, but things had been looking so hopeless that I was just about to give up.

The assistant asked if we were ready, I nodded my head, never taking my eyes from my notebook, when it was my turn to respond. I take notes first on how it sounds when they say the lines and then I look at the person.

Thomas has a British accent, and if it wasn't believable, there was no point to continue on. Riley was either English, or he was in character already, because he came in speaking with the accent.

I then looked for anything that would give me a spark of some sort. Not sure what that spark was, but I knew it when I heard it and saw it.

When I finally looked up at the actor, I gasped at the sight in front of me. The man was gorgeous!

He was tall, with dark blonde curly hair, with a nice demeanor, and the most intense blue eyes that I had ever seen. He smiled at me, and something about his smile made me tingle inside.

Riley started his lines, and something about his sweet innocent look disappeared, and the deviant side showed. Just a little bit. Enough to see that there was something more to him than met the eye. Whatever it was, I wanted to see more of it. I had him read two completely different scenes, expressing the two sides of Thomas. He nailed both of them. It was believable, and I was getting chills.

Something about this man...I couldn't place my finger on it, but he was my Thomas.

-HTMAM-

I left the studio in the best mood. A mood that I hadn't experienced since I had started this whole project. I didn't notice the person staring at me as I walked to the car, but I did feel their eyes upon me. The moment that I looked up, he smiled and waved, as he briskly walked towards my direction. "Ms. Swan. I just wanted to say how happy I was to be able to read for Thomas today. I know that I can take your vision and present it properly."

I stared at him before saying, "I'm sure that you could," a little too seductively, before I caught myself. I cleared my throat, stumbling out, "Ummm, thank you for coming in to read."

I walked past him towards my car.

He followed. "Ms. Swan. Would you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

I looked at my watch. I had about thirty minutes that I could spare. "Okay, go ahead."

"Would you mind terribly if we spoke over a cup of tea? I was nervous, and hadn't placed anything into my stomach."

"Well...okay." I looked around for the cafeteria.

"I know a place around the corner from here. It's a small café, pretty quiet."

"Okay, why don't I follow you then."

He placed the biggest smile on his face. "Thank you very much. I really appreciate your taking the time to speak to me."

"It's my pleasure Riley, and if you get the part, we will be speaking to each other often."

He thought about that before a strange grin graced his face. Something in his eyes showed me that he was very happy with that.

-HTMAM-

We went to a little café down the street from the studio. Not saying a word to each other at first, we placed our drink orders with the server, and sat in silence until she brought us our cups of tea.

I took a sip, feeling his eyes on me, and looked through my eyelashes confirming that he was staring at me with that grin. It wasn't anything like Edward's smirk, but he had his own unique twist on it.

I know I sat there gawking at him, but it was as if I was meeting my character for the first time in person. Although, Edward's face was in the forefront of my mind the whole time that I had written the character, knowing the man now makes me see Thomas in a new light. Edward surpassed my expectations, where Thomas was a fantasy totally fabricated in my head. The two had similarities, but they had totally different personalities.

Edward didn't dabble in BDSM, even though he had a side of "Sir' that would come out occasionally to play.

I smiled to myself, embarrassed at how that side always made my girly bits anxious to have him…well…engage in activities down there.

"Well, Ms. Swan," I looked up. "How did you come up with the concept of _Deception_?"

"It dropped on me. Actually, it fell down from a shelf." I've told the story so many times, but it never failed that I always laughed to myself at the memory. "I love to read, and to explore independent bookstores. I happened to visit one specific bookstore a lot in my hometown. I wanted something new to read, so I started to explore a different section of the bookstore. Not knowing what section I was in, I pulled a book out, intrigued by its title, and another one fell literally on my foot."

Riley leaned in further, seeming very interested in my tale. I looked into his crystal blue eyes and there was something spellbinding about them. It took me a moment to remember where I was in the story. "Hmmm, so I opened the book to some…ummm…erotic photographs and closed it immediately."

Riley's brows rose. "Was that your first time seeing erotic photographs, Ms. Swan?"

He's voice sounded like sin. I stared at his grin, while I thought about his words. "Ummm, no. I'd seen them before, but these were different. It was my first time seeing BDSM art photos."

"I see." He said with that grin.

I watched as he moistened his lips, before swallowing, hard. I was starting to feel uncomfortable, yet intrigued by how this man was making me feel.

In hindsight, I should have left, but if he could make me feel this way, what would other women feel if he was Thomas? I got a little giddy thinking about that.

"I placed the book back on the shelf, but found myself coming back to it. I started sneaking peeks at the pictures, and then I started reading chapters. I'm not sure how long I stayed there until I got up enough nerve to buy it."

"How long did it take you to read it?" He asked with a knowing look.

"I finished it that night."

We both laughed and took a sip of our tea.

"That book showed me a different world." I spoke mostly to myself.

"Are you into the lifestyle?"

I dribbled some tea on myself. "No! Ummm, no. I researched it, but that is about it." He gave me a _'I think you're hiding something'_ face. "Really, and if I might add, that is actually none of your business."

"Oh, I agree. I just wanted to see you blush again."

My mouth dropped. Okay, he was openly flirting with me and I was starting to think this little talk might not have been a good idea. "Look, Riley. This is not a casting couch call. I'm not the one who has final say in who's hired."

"I'm sure you're a very persuasive woman, Ms. Swan."

"Bella. You can call me Bella. I'm just letting you know, _this_," I pointed between him and me, "is only a get to know you kind of thing."

"That's all I was hoping for."

It sounded innocent enough, but the look on his face said otherwise.

I sat up straight and folded my arms. "Do you have any other questions for me that will help you understand my characters?"

"Thomas is a true English gentleman who is fascinated by the culture of the American women, ahh…"

"Maggie." I helped him out with the heroine's name.

"Yes, Maggie. Every time Thomas...let's say, took her," He smirked. "She was his in every way. There was something strangely romantic in their erotic relationship."

"I purposely did that," I stated as I eased back into my seat. "Thomas was never into the lifestyle. They just happened to share like interests for different things in the bedroom."

"Tired of vanilla..."

"Yes. It's a discovery of who Maggie really is, not what people characterize her to be."

Riley leaned in. "I saw that. Even though he was ruled by his sexuality, she made him see that there was more to sex, than just the physical. Add love and intimacy, and it made the pages burn."

We sat there for a while staring at each other. I loved his insight and I knew he would be a great Thomas. Edward said to go with my gut, and my gut was screaming that this was him.

I felt so happy sitting there, seeing Thomas come alive. The separation of him and Edward seemed complete, and now my character had his own identity.

-HTMAM-

By the time we left the café, it was close to dinnertime. I had made plans with Edward and told Riley that we could meet again at the studio anytime. I gave him my card and told him I was sure that we would be making a decision soon. He thanked me and I rushed home to meet Edward.

"I found him, Edward! I found Thomas!" I yelled excitedly as I walked through the kitchen door.

Edward walked towards me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Glad you did baby. I told you, and you were worried for nothing."

"He's perfect."

"Hey! More perfect than me?"

I thought about that, as his one brow raised. When he huffed, I laughed and said, "Edward, no one is as perfect for me than you."

-HTMAM-

We all quickly came to an agreement that following Monday that Riley was perfect for the role of Thomas. Aro said that he would approve the paperwork, and the contracts would be drawn up. We had our Thomas and Maggie. Maggie was the easy part. Benjamin wanted to play a bit with my characters and make Maggie older than Thomas. An Indie actor named Makenna would be playing her.

When she came in to first read, I fell in love with her. Even though she was older than I had intended, she had an innocence about her that added to the depth of the character. Maggie had to come across as being pure and naïve when it came to sex. Her character was always easy to write for, I had a lot of experience knowing nothing about that subject. We both grew together as I learned more and more about sex and intimacy from my research. When Riley and Makenna came to read together the next day, it was fireworks. Their chemistry was amazing and electrified the room. I literally got chills watching those two act out a scene.

-HTMAM-

I was looking forward to the Fourth of July weekend. I hadn't planned to work during the two months I had taken off, and it was coming to an end. I was drained, yet thrilled that everything seemed to be coming together.

I let the wedding planner, Alice, and Esme battle it out after I let go of the minute details. I picked out a few dresses, and a color scheme of a blend of purples. Edward and I had an appointment to look at tuxedos, and take part in the food tasting, but everything else I didn't care about. I smiled and nodded my head when I was expected to. Well, to be honest, it sometimes still bothered me, but I loved Edward and we would talk this all out soon enough.

Book two was almost complete. I re-wrote a few chapters over the weekend, which everyone loved, and the only thing that I was having problems with was the title. It looked as if _Betrayal_ would make the final cut.

Jessica was up my behind to do promotional tours—which I would officially be starting next week. Although, she had dropped a last-minute appearance on me for the end of this week. The frenzy around our up and coming wedding was growing, and I knew she had seen dollar signs. It looked as if everyone had dollar signs in their eyes. This wedding was big business, and I was planning on pitching the idea of eloping to Edward.

Other than that, everything seemed to be going along smoothly, and I was happy to come home, relax, and spend tonight with Edward.

-HTDAM-

When I opened the door, it was surprisingly quiet in the house. When I walked into the bedroom, I didn't even notice Edward sitting on the patio lounger outside of the bedroom.

It had started to rain when I walked out, and by the look of things it was going to be a heavy down pour, as thunder rolled overhead. "Edward." I called walking towards him. He didn't respond.

I stopped in front of him, noticing the magazine next to him on the table. "Trouble in paradise?" was the title, and beneath the headline was a picture of me and Riley sitting together at the café.

I grabbed it and flipped to more pictures inside. Seeing myself in magazines was becoming more common, but it was usually with Edward. "Can I not have tea without being photographed?"

"It's not the tea Bella that they wanted to capture." He said snarky.

"I know that Edward. What's with the attitude?"

"I'm not used to seeing my fiancée having lunch with another man."

I gawked at him. "What? Oh, no!" _Was he kidding me?_ This was a business thing. "You have lunch meetings with several women a week, Edward. Should I get mad every time I pass one of these things at the newstands?" I said waving the magazine in the air. "You're pictured with a new woman daily!"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "That is not true! It's usually Zafrina or—"

"That's not the point. You want me to ignore this trash, but you're questioning when I'm in it?"

"Maybe if you had told me—"

"I did tell you! I told you as soon as I came home that I had found Thomas."

The thunder startled me as it roared above us.

"Bella, you didn't mention lunch." He grabbed the magazine out of my hand.

"It was tea, Edward. It was a spur of the moment type of thing. I'm sure that happens to you, and when do I have to defend myself? Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Then where is this coming from?"

He sat up swinging his legs onto the floor. I stepped in-between them. His hands slid up my legs, as his fingers ran up and down the back of me knees. "Sorry, baby. I didn't mean to be a jackass. When I saw this on my desk—"

"Who would place this on your desk?" He tilted his head as if to say, why did I have to ask. "James?" Edward nodded. "But, why would he…"

"To irk the hell out of me."

"Why do you keep him?"

"Soon he will be gone. Even though his contract isn't up for another year, we may have found a way to get rid of the asshole once and for all."

I stepped closer towards him, and he grabbed ahold of both my butt cheeks, squeezing firmly as he pushed my sex closer to his face.

I sprawled my fingers through his hair, feeling the dampened strands brushing along my skin. I moaned out in satisfaction and Edward laid his head on my stomach.

The wind started to blow the rain onto our skin, as I stood there holding Edward into me. The sound of the rain was relaxing, along with Edward massaging anything he could hold on to.

It felt good to be home.

* * *

*******HTMAM**********

What did you think of Riley?

Next chapter the "talk"...

Pictures of Thomas is posted over on the Facebook group. Click on my profile to get link.

Thank you so much for reading!

XOXO

Tini


	14. Chapter 13: The Talk

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Good Morning!**

**My fabulous team finished up late into the night, and was able to bring this to you first thing this morning. Well, its 1am my time, but you get it.**

**Did I say how incredible, and passionate you are as readers? **

**Love that!**

**Thank you soo much for reviewing, rec'ing and pimping this out :)**

**Okay, I'm done buttering** **you up. Here it is...**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The "Talk"

Edward and I were all packed for our getaway. We were going to drive north along the coast, sampling wine, eating cheese, and talking things out. We both had written down a list of topics to discuss along the way. That had been Angela's idea.

At first, I had told her that she was being too anal, but I soon realized how great of an idea it was. I thought that I had placed Tanya at the top of my list to discuss, but when I looked over it, it was missing.

I wrote her name on it in thick black marker and circled it, next to the wedding.

-HTMAM-

Edward had meetings, and I had an appearance at a bookstore before we left that night. We had planned to meet back at the house before we headed out.

-HTMAM-

The paps were scarce that morning. We started at 8:00am, too early for most people in LA. Noon was usually the time that they would come out of their caves.

The line at the bookstore was surprisingly long. It was nice that people were still in to my book. Although, I wasn't oblivious to the fact that when our relationship had gone public, more people had become interested.

Angela and I had a system, and we worked the line pretty fast. This gave me time to take breaks, as well as talk to the people who had _actually _read my book.

There were a few of Edward's fans there who only wanted to get a peek at my engagement ring. They told me so, and I didn't care. Maybe while they were there, they'd pick up my book and read it.

Everything was going smoothly until I heard someone squeal loudly. Then, more people joined in. Everyone—including me—soon turned around to see what was going on, and that's when I saw him. Edward was strutting towards me, armed with his signature grin. His sunglasses covered his eyes, but I knew they were on me. I could feel them.

As he approached, women held out papers or books for him to sign. He grabbed a marker from Garrett, as Emmett was still in Seattle with Rosalie leaving Garrett to do double duty. Edward then started to scribble his way until he was in front of me.

He leaned over and gave me a kiss. A collective sigh filled the air, before he said. "I thought that I would pick you up. Are you surprised?""

"Yes."

_No._

After seeing those pictures of me and Riley, Edward's been "dropping" by the studio this week, just to say hi. I saw right through him.

"The last time I came to one of these, it wasn't under the best circumstances." That night in London flashed across my mind. "I wanted you to know that I am very proud of you, and I want to support you in every way. You came to one of my things, so I'm coming to one of yours."

I stared at him for a moment. Not because of what he had said, but because of how incredibly sexy that man was, and how he still made me speechless. He was dressed in a black suit, white dress shirt untucked, with no tie. His hair was its usual mess, and all I could think about was messing it up some more. With that, I kissed him again.

I pulled back, staring into his darkened green eyes, as he said. "Do we need to take this home?"

My girly bits yelled out a, "hell yeah", but I had to finish up. "Hold that thought." I said giving him one last peck before sitting back down.

"Edward, I'll find you a chair." Angela said as she started looking around for one.

"No need. This is Bella's time. I'll stand back here in the corner and be a good boy."

"Do you have to?" I grinned, before realizing that I had said that a little too loudly.

Edward winked, and walked over to the corner.

I shook the fog out of my head and grabbed a pen, all of the time thinking that I needed to work fast.

Unfortunately, the line seemed to grow. Some of the women I knew I had signed a book for them already, but they placed another one in front of me. It didn't take long to figure out that they wanted an up close glance at my fiancée who was standing behind me talking to Garrett.

Edward _was_ good for sales, I thought.

After a while, you get into a rhythm:

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Thank you for reading my book."

"Whom do I make this out to?"

It pretty much went like that, but when I heard "How did you get him to agree to it?" I was startled.

I looked up at the young, petite, dark-haired woman, with strong features—who was glaring at me—and I thought, what is she talking about?

"I didn't see it at first, until I saw you two on a magazine cover. Then I re-read the book and noticed some similarities between Edward and Thomas."

I narrowed my eyes at her stating, "Thomas is a fictional character."

She leaned forward. "You may have changed his hair and eye color, and made him a Brit, but we both know he's Edward."

_Who the hell was this woman?_

Edward's fans could be intense, but this one…"Look, every author has a muse or someone whom they picture when they write. If you see Edward, great."

She raised a brow. "There are too many similarities, and they all point towards him." She nodded her head towards Edward's direction—so I thought.

"Bree?" Edward asked, as he now stood directly behind me.

_This was Bree?_

"Edward." She stood up straight, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" He said annoyed, as he stepped next to me.

I stood up beside him. "I wanted to ask your fiancée how she was able to get you to agree to use you in her book."

Edward looked as confused as I did, before saying, "What are you talking about? You wanted to air my shit in public. Bella wrote a fantasy." He turned his head around, signaling Garrett with a nod. "I think you had better leave, Bree."

"Not before I get an autograph," she said too sweetly, "from the woman who was able to do what I couldn't."

I huffed. "You are delusional!" I looked around as people were now focused on us. "You lied to Edward. You used him!"

She laughed to herself, before looking directly at Edward. "You told her about me? Why does that not surprise me, Edward?"

"Garrett!" Edward snapped out, and Garrett stood directly behind her. "Please escort this person out."

"It's a public place, Edward. You and your goons can't force me to leave. Like I said, I'm here to get Ms. Swan's autograph, but I'm so glad you're here too. Maybe we can all meet up again, with my attorney. Since you allowed Ms. Swan here to write about you, maybe we need to renegotiate—"

I looked at Edward. "I told her that I might have used you as a muse."

"You used him, all right. I'm surprised. You didn't see yourself in it, Edward? Your favorite books, music, all the things you enjoy seem to be there." Bree then looked directly at me. "You even captured his physical flaws," she grinned slyly. "Well, I better be going. No need for that signature, then?" I glared at her. "Edward. Ms. Swan, it was a pleasure." She turned around and walked straight out of the door.

I looked at Edward's expressionless face as he stared through me. This was a new look. He just stared at me, saying nothing. I turned from his penetrating gaze and sat back down. Garrett and he walked back to the corner.

I tried to brush it off, but I knew something was wrong. My hand was shaking, and it took everything in me to write my signature clearly.

I asked Angela to mark the line, so that we could get out of there. She walked over to the last lady, indicated that her's would be the last book that I would sign, and to please inform anyone else behind her. When I saw that same lady finally approach me, I was relieved.

Angela said that she would take care of packing everything up, so that Edward and I could get on our way. I thanked her, and looked back to Edward who still had that blank look on his face.

-HTMAM-

The driver opened the car door, and we slid into the back while Garrett sat in the front passenger seat. Traffic was heavy at first, and the car was barely moving. I was bouncing in my seat, eager to get home and away from here, but the tension coming off of Edward was becoming more apparent. I looked at him and asked. "Is it Bree?"

He turned towards me. "I remember reading your book and thinking this guy and I could hang out. He likes the same things that I do." He said that more to himself than to me. "There were some other things that I thought, I would do that, but nothing really caught my attention." You could see the wheels starting to turn behind his eyes.

"Edward, I told you, you inspired me."

"Yeah…" He said, as his eyes focused on the floor. "Was it more, Bella?"

"What are you asking me?"

"Was Bree right?"

I wanted to say no, but I couldn't. I wasn't ever going to go into detail about how much I had studied him, but I wasn't going to lie either. "Edward, I did a lot of research about you, and I had you in my mind the entire time that I wrote that character. Similarities came out—"

"So she's right…he is me?" He asked with a concerned look.

"In a way, yes…_but_ I didn't know you, and it was all made up in my head…you seemed pretty pleased when I first told you."

"You know I was." He hissed, throwing an intense glare my way. "I thought I was just your muse, Bella. Someone you saw and…inspired you, like you said. I didn't think he was me!"

"Edward…"

Silence.

"...Tanya was right?" I thought he said under his breath.

More Silence.

_I must have heard him wrong._

I turned my body to completely face him. "What did you say?"

He shook his head. "Nothing…"

"No…did you say, 'Tanya was right?'"

In the corner of my eye, I saw Garrett turn his head slightly in our direction. There was no partition in this car.

"Bella…it's nothing—"

Slap!

.

.

.

It all happened so fast. I couldn't think straight as tears pooled in my eyes. My hand stung from the impact of Edward's face. We both stared at each other shocked, and I could see his anger building, as I felt mine boil over until I couldn't control it any longer. "You fucking asshole! I told you that you were my muse. That should have been enough! When you fucked me afterwards, I thought we were good!"

"But you left out some important details, Bella!" Edward yelled back.

"What did you want me to say? I didn't stalk you, Edward. I only used what I saw in your movies, or what you said in interviews you ass!" I tried to slap him again, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Bella…" He said with a deep rumbled growl.

I could feel the heated tears now running down my face. "Tanya's doubts about me have always been in the back of your mind, haven't they, Edward? Were you waiting for me to mess up? See if she was always right?" I spit out.

"I always trusted you, Bella!"

"Bull shit! You just said—"

"It slipped out!"

"She said this would happen. She predicted that you would come running back to her."

He looked at me pissed and now confused. "When? Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because she's a crazy manipulative bitch, and I could see through her games. I thought you could too, but every time I give you the benefit of the doubt…you amaze me with just how dumb of a fuck you can be!"

Garrett chuckled, and Edward snapped his head towards him, "But, the fuck, out, Garrett!"

"Don't yell at him! You're the one who started this."

Edward then pressed into me as he said, "You started this when you didn't tell me the fucking truth, Bella. I told you about the fuckers that tried to use me to get ahead. Damn it, Bella, I told you about Bree. That would have been a good time to say, by the way, Thomas is you! Yet, I _never_ doubted you because I loved you!"

His anger was now full-blown, and I took a few deep breaths before speaking, in order to not choke him. "I told you the truth, Edward. It was hard at first after hearing everything people had done to you, and yes, I should have told you sooner, but I was afraid _this_ would happen."

"Could it have been your conscious, Bella?"

I glared at him. "Just like yours telling you not to trust me? Wait, that's just your whore of an ex-girlfriend. Pull over!" I yelled to the driver.

"No! We are not done here."

I pulled away from him, leaning forward over to the driver. "Pull over now, or I will jump out of this fucking car."

"Pull over," Garrett ordered after me.

I turned back around towards Edward. "I have put up with your fucking life. I have put up with you making decisions regarding _my_ fucking life. I even put up with you when you agreed with that stupid shit idea of having the studio throw us a wedding. But what I'm _not_ going to put up with is you and Tanya. I have had it, Edward Cullen! Since you trust her so fucking much, why don't you fucking marry _her_, you fucking asshole! I'm done!" I threw the ring at him, before opening my door, to slam it in his face.

With my back turned, I heard another door slam before Edward yelled out, "Bella. I have only _ever_ thought about what's best for you! I vetoed the wedding idea immediately, but only considered it for you. Do you know how fucking hard it is to keep a secret in this town? They went mad over the engagement, and do you really think they won't stoop to anything to get a glimpse of our wedding? There is a six-figure offer to anyone who can bring in the first shot. That's the largest offer ever made. Do you know what that means to a pap to see that kind of dollar signs for one fucking picture? I only agreed to the idea of the wedding after all of the facts were presented, thinking only of you. And I stopped speaking to Tanya. You know that! Maybe if you would speak the hell up now and then, and tell me the _truth_, I wouldn't have to make these dumb ass decisions that you speak of by my fucking self! If I knew Tanya was harassing you, I would have destroyed the bitch, but your choosing to not tell me things is fucked up."

I turned around, storming straight toward him. "You hypocrite! You know what's fucked up? Trusting that whore more than me. Listening to a group of 'in it for themselves' advisors regarding our lives, and not sharing information with your future wife! That's what's fucked up." He stormed toward me and I stepped back saying, "Don't come any further Edward, and you had better not follow me if you want to keep your balls!" I turned on my heels and marched away.

I could only see red, as I stormed through the people walking on the sidewalk. I had no clue as to where I was, or where I was going, but I couldn't stop walking. A couple of times I walked in a sprint, needing to feel the burn in my lungs.

I felt a hand grab my arm; I balled my fist in instinct to punch him, but Garrett stopped me mid punch. "Hey, Tyson, it's me."

I was relieved that is was him. "Garrett, I need to be alone."

"Sorry, sweet cheeks, you're not walking the streets alone."

I snarled at him, before grabbing his shirt, and pulling him in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him as his dangled straight down his side. He stayed stiff, and I didn't care. I held onto him for a while, before releasing him, and looking up. His face kept his hard outside appearance—good to know he was always an ass—yet he reached down into his pocket, and handed me a tissue. Well…he wasn't such an ass.

"Let's get you home, Bella."

"I'm not going back to Edward's."

He looked at me, thinking for a moment. "Okay, I'll take you somewhere else.

-HTMAM-

I was shocked that _somewhere else_ would be his place. I knew Garrett's business was doing well, but his home told another story. It was huge, and it rivaled Edward's. Edward's home wasn't the standard grand movie star's home, but it was nice. Garrett's home _looked_ as if he was the movie star.

Garrett told me to make myself at home. He showed me one of the guest rooms that I could use, and extended the invitation to stay with him for as long as I wanted, even though he knew I wouldn't impose. I thanked him, and said I wouldn't be here long. I just needed to make arrangements to stay at a hotel while I was here.

After freshening up, I sat on the sofa in one of his family rooms, and stared at the TV. He placed a short glass of dark liquor in front of me before saying, "I thought you might need this."

I smiled at him before slamming the drink down, coughing afterward. It was not what I expected and strong. "Ummm…thanks, and thanks for everything, by the way."

"Bella, it's my job to look after you."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're my bodyguard, not my babysitter, Garrett, but thank you."

We sat there in silence for a while. I finally looked over at him.

"Well, at least you won't have to guard me anymore. You can go back to whatever you do, and by the look of this place you do a lot."

"I'm not going anywhere, sunshine." He said matter of fact

"It won't be necessary for you to stay with me. The only reason that I needed you was because of Edw…" I couldn't say his name without my chest caving in.

"Bella, I'm staying." He said sharply.

"All right. Then I can pay you—"

"It's taken care of!" He snapped. My head fell. "Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to…look. I will be around for a very long time."

"Thanks, but I was trying to—"

"The only thing you need to focus on right now is yourself."

I smiled at him, and he got up and poured more of the substance in my glass, until the only thing I could remember was being carried and placed in a fluffy bed.

*******HTMAM**********

**Yup, a few of you saw it coming.**

**Let me hear it. I know you all have a lot to say.**

**I'm ready...**

Facebook Discussion Group: Check my profile page to click on the link for teasers, pics and everything else...Garrett's place is posted.

Thanks for Reading,

Tini


	15. Chapter 14: Positive vs Negative

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

**A/N**

You guys are AWESOME!

Loved reading your reviews, and I'm so giddy at how passionate you guys are about these two **HEHEHEHEH**

Thank you so much!

FYI, I answer reviews/comments. I'm sarcastic, but I promise I am a nice person...sometimes ;)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Positive vs. Negative

**BPOV**

One week has gone by and I have found myself in the same position that I was in yesterday. Lying in my bed, looking at the ceiling, and wondering how to get out of this mess.

I hadn't been able to sleep.

I wasn't sure if I was going or coming, it was as if I was in a stage of constant purgatory. Wondering if I would be able to feel again.

I was dead. A walking zombie. I could function, just not with any feeling.

I had completed my last LA book tour, and saying I was ecstatic that it was over was an understatement. It was hell. Everyone noticed the ring was missing, which started a media frenzy that rivaled the engagement in the first place.

There was a war going on, governments were falling, and people were starving; yet all everyone seemed interested in was my naked ring finger.

I dodged every question regarding it, and Edward hadn't made any official statement as well. When Esme called, I was ready for a lecture, but then realized she didn't know. She only called to tell me that Rosalie had a healthy baby girl. She was several weeks late, and I knew they were concerned. Esme was sending pictures of Emma Rose and gushing over how beautiful she was. She then asked if I'd seen Edward. When I told her I hadn't, she asked me why. I told her that we had a fight, but left it at that. She didn't pry, but I could tell that she would be hunting Edward down for some answers. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I wouldn't be marrying her son.

I hadn't had the energy to speak to anyone about it. Angela had been wonderful, and didn't say a word, just offered her assistance. Per my request, she had packed up my things at Edward's that following week. I only had clothes at his house, so that was easy enough. I didn't want to tackle the fact that I had just moved everything into his place in Seattle. She said that we could hold off on that for a while.

-HTMAM-

If I wasn't playing the happy writer in public, I was sitting in my suite eating potato chips, and feeling numb. I couldn't feel anything.

I sat there thinking I could go back to Phoenix for a while, but my mom and Phil where there for the month, and I really wasn't in the mood to see or hear her.

I thought about going to Alice's, but I really didn't want to see or hear her either. She was coming down next week for her bachelorette party. I would hear it all then.

I decided to go to Forks to visit my Dad. He doesn't say much, and right then that was just what I needed.

-HTMAM-

I sat on my swing, once a happy place, now filled with the memory of Edward. It was a sunny day, and the birds chirped around me cheerfully, as a warm breeze rustled through my hair. I dragged my feet below through the dirt, thinking back to when I was last here. I could feel him still, and it had been over three weeks since we last were together. This place would be forever tainted with his memory.

-HTMAM-

My dad was working the late shift, and I had the house to myself. Sue had brought over a casserole for dinner. That was her way of trying to make me feel better.

Edward and I still hadn't made any formal announcement, and as far as I knew, he hadn't said anything to his family. I only said we needed time apart to mine, and left it at that. It was a cowardly thing to do, but I didn't need the added stress.

I was watching the discovery channel about some animal-mating thing, when I heard a knock on the back door. Jake had stopped by to say hello on his way home from the shop. "Bell's, it's good to see you." He said, giving me a bear hug that lifted me off of my feet.

"You should have come for dinner when I was last here."

He scrunched up his nose. "I wasn't ready to deal with _him_, yet."

I sighed, and sat back on the sofa. Jake sat in the chair across from me. "Why don't you like Edward?"

"I'm amazed that you do!"

I shook my head. "Jake…you didn't even get to know him."

"What is there to know, Bell's? He's some Hollywood player that preys on women by using his fame."

"Edward didn't 'prey' on me, Jacob." I didn't have the energy to argue with him.

"He was fooling around with someone else, Bella."

I shook my head. "You really shouldn't be listening to gossip, Jake."

"Leah, told me."

I wanted to tell him that he really shouldn't be listening to her, but that would be wrong. "She needs to stop reading that trash."

We stared at each other for a while, before he said. "You look like crap."

"Thanks. So glad you stopped by to let me know that."

He then placed a concerned look on his face. "Is he hurting you?"

"What? Why are you asking me that? No! Edward is _not_ hurting me."

"Well, that's good." He said relieved.

"Jake, you really should give him a chance."

_Did it really matter now that we weren't together? _

I wanted Jake to stop with the protectiveness, and let go of whatever it was he was dealing with regarding Edward, or whomever I ended up with.

He frowned at me. "I care about you Bella."

"I know that Jake, and I appreciate your always being there for me, but you care a little too much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said in a hurt voice.

I really wasn't up for all of this, but it had to be said. "Look, I love Edward." I did. "Because of that, you should respect me enough to trust my judgment and trust that he is good for me." I swallowed hard.

That was painful to say, but I wasn't going to get into the whole, everything was over between Edward and me, conversation.

"I do trust you, Bella. It's him—"

"I understand that, but you come across as being jealous." I said it. I had to.

Jacob's head fell, and then his eyes focused back on me. "I may be more upset with myself, Bella."

I scooted closer to him, confused with his words, and concerned by his tone. "Jake, what's going on?"

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like if we ever…you know…"

"No, I don't know."

"Bella, are you really going to make me spell it out?" Yes, I thought, but he continued. "What would it have been like if we had gotten together?"

_Oh… _

I sat staring at him for a moment, trying to figure out how to say what I was thinking in a nice way. "Jake. I'm not sure if there would have _ever_ been an us." His eyes fell back down. "Hey, you are one of my closest friends. I would have never gone there with you. Your friendship is more important."

He nodded his head in understanding. "Sometimes I wonder…"

"Did you make the right choice? I can understand that. I think it wouldn't be natural if you never thought about the 'what if's.'"

"I'm thinking about that more and more lately." He admitted.

"Jake. I am always here for you if you want to talk, but I can say that if you're having any doubts…talk to Leah. I've learned that the hard way."

His brow rose. "Trouble with Hollywood?" He said a little too happily.

"His name is Edward, and _that_ is none of your business."

"Is that why you came home without notice?"

"Jake, I can come home anytime that I want. This will always be my home."

-HTMAM-

I really hated LA. It had been my favorite place, until I dated Edward.

Garrett was at the airport ready to collect me as soon as I stepped off of the plane. Once again, the paps greeted us. I really wanted to know how they knew that I was here, but Garrett said they have their contacts.

Garrett took me straight to the hotel, where I was meeting Alice and the rest of the ladies. It was Alice's bachelorette weekend and we were celebrating it in LA. It had been planned before Edward and I split. Jasper didn't want Alice to go to Vegas. She can get a little wild, and he made me promise to not have it there. He had a meeting with Edward this weekend and Alice came up with the idea that they could both have their parties here.

The day was upon us. Jasper was having his weekend, and Alice was having hers. The wedding was in two weeks.

The moment that I opened the door, I was embraced with cries of joy and laughter. There would be fifteen of us, occupying the entire top floor of the hotel.

I would say that seeing some of my old friends was great, but it was awkward explaining why I couldn't show them my engagement ring. I didn't want to be a downer, and even though Alice knew the whole story, she hadn't said anything to them as well.

I lied and said that it was at the jewelers. It came out pretty natural. I hadn't really felt anything in a long while, and going through the motions was easier than facing reality.

I hadn't spoken to Edward, and he still hadn't made an official announcement. I knew the ass was leaving it up to me, but there was no way in hell that I was going to be the one to tell the world.

There were all types of speculation, but since nothing was confirmed, everyone still assumed that everything was fine. Except the studio.

When I asked Alice to call the wedding coordinator to cancel the wedding, I had received a call from Aro— personally. He rarely did anything personally, and I knew why he was calling. He offered any assistance in making things right between the two of us. I politely mentioned that if the studio hadn't gotten involved in the first place things might have been different. But we all knew the real story. I was sure news somehow passed to him. Like it always did.

Angela didn't say much about Edward, other than when he wasn't working he stayed locked up in his office. He's been communicating with Eric via emails. Angela had been staying with Eric, and I told her to not worry about it. She felt bad, but I know that she has grown to care about Edward.

-HTMAM-

Alice, Angela and I were sharing a room. When I walked into the bathroom, you would have thought twenty girls shared the space. The entire counter was covered with things. Before I walked out to place my things on the dresser in my room, I noticed the blue box of tampons.

This was a normal thing us ladies see, but it wasn't the box that made me stop, it was the fact that I hadn't seen it in a while. Seven weeks to be exact.

I was on the shot, and my period came like clockwork. I had never been late before. I counted back again, and ran to my calendar to see when my last shot had been. After I verified the date—_and freaked out—_I called Angela in to see if I was mistaken. "Ang, when was the last time you made an appointment with my Gyno? Is this the last date?" I showed her my calendar.

She looked at hers and verified that I was correct.

I sat on the bed, saying nothing.

I heard her say, "Bella…" before yelling out, "Alice!"

Alice came in asking what was up. Angela didn't respond, but just looked at me. Then Alice turned towards me asking, "What's going on?"

I said nothing.

"Is it Edward?"

I shook my head.

"Bella, talk to me."

"I'm late."

"Okay, I'm sure Garrett can take you—"

"Alice, I'm late, late. About three weeks late."

-HTMAM-

Why do they advertise that the pee sticks are so accurate on the television commercials, yet they fail to mention false readings? We picked up three pregnancy tests. Alice said they were the best ones. I wanted to ask her how she knew, but that was for a later time. We were now looking at the third test that had a bold negative with a fainted positive. The first test was positive, the second test was negative, and this one was in-between.

We all sat on the floor, trying to analyze it, when we came to the conclusion that I would have to go to the doctor. Alice thought a clinic, before she realized what she had said. There was no way that I could just walk into a clinic and ask for a pregnancy test without being recognized.

I hadn't had time to find a new doctor, and I didn't want to fly out right away to see mine in Phoenix. Angela told me not to worry about it, she could work miracles. I wasn't sure if she could work _that_ kind of miracle.

She left the room to start hunting down a doctor, while Alice stayed with me.

"I'm sorry. I don't want this to ruin your weekend, Alice."

"Why would this ruin my weekend? I might be an Aunt."

"Yeah." I said unenthusiastically, before bawling my head off.

What was I going to do? Edward and I weren't even talking to each other. I told him to fuck himself—and that whore—and threw the ring in his face. What was I supposed to do now, crawl back, and say that I was just kidding, and oh, by the way, we're pregnant?

Those thoughts alone made me cry harder.

Alice wrapped her arm around me. "Bella, it's going to be okay."

"How, Alice? I could be knocked up! Knocked up, and alone." I sobbed out.

"You will not be alone. Edward loves you."

"He loves his job…"

"Bella, Edward loves you."

"I wish that I was as sure as you are, Alice."

Angela came back into the room smiling from ear to ear. "I'm a miracle worker. I called a friend of a friend, and the doctor can see you immediately, if you get your behind over there now."

"Yes!" Alice said standing up.

-HTMAM-

The entire way to the doctor's office, anxiety filled thoughts flooded my brain. I wasn't ready for a baby. _Was_ I ready for a baby? What would Edward say? He's going to freak out. What if he doesn't want it? Who cares if he doesn't want it! I want it. _Do_ I want it?

It went that way in my head the entire time in the car and while we waited in the doctor's office.

"Guys, I just want to say how thankful I am to have you as friends. Thank you for being here with me." I said to them both while we waited for the results in the doctor's office.

"Bella, where else would we be?" Alice said shaking her head.

"Alice, you're missing your luncheon to be here."

"Sweetie, we can eat anytime." She said smiling before adding, "This could also explain those mood swings."

"I know!" Angela added.

I glared at them. "I'm not that bad. And I just fucking broke up with Edward, so give me a damn break."

"See. _That_ right there is what I'm talking about." Alice pointed out.

*******HTMAM**********

***Ducks head* **

****Cough**Trust me**Cough****

**Okay, I'm ready. Let me hear it.**

Facebook Discussion Group: Check my profile page to click on the link

Thanks for Reading,

Tini


	16. Chapter 15: Negative vs Positive

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Negative vs. Positive

**EPOV**

I slammed my hand on the hood of the car, watching as she weaved through the crowd. Bella wasn't the only one angry! I started in her direction, before Garrett stepped in-front of me. "Get out of my way!"

"Not a good idea. You both need to cool off."

"She always fucking runs away, not this time!"

"I hear you, but I can't let you go after her like this. I'll catch up to her."

I tried pushing him out of my way. "Edward. I got it. Go cool off."

Garrett grabbed my shoulders and turned me around pushing me towards the car.

He started walking after her, as I got back into the car.

Bella was so fucking stubborn. I was tired of this shit. Every fucking time…. I can't read her damn mind! How was I supposed to know I was fucking Thomas? Inspiration is different from being an actual character! Shit!

"Shit, shit, shit!"

"Mr. Cullen?" The driver looked at me in his rear view mirror.

"Fucking take me home!"

-HTMAM-

As soon as I walked into my home, Eric was standing in the living area. "Hey, Edward. James has some paperwork—"

"Not fucking now!" I flew pass him straight to the liquor cabinet.

"Edward, what happened?"

I slammed down the vodka, as it burned down my throat, while pouring another glass. "Bella…I swear!"

"You guys got into a fight? I thought you were going to talk things out?"

"Oh, we fucking talked alright. She kept some fucking important news from me."

He looked surprised. "I'm sure she didn't mean to—"

"Then she gets fucking mad at me because I'm fucking upset. She was the one who said, 'We have to be honest with each other, Edward. You can talk to me.' Why don't you fucking open your own damn mouth and speak the fuck up!"

She knew I couldn't trust every one. I made that fucking clear and what's more…augghh!

"You know what fucking gets me. She's angry at me? She didn't tell me the whole fucking truth, and she's mad at me! I always thought about her first, does that matter? No! She didn't want a large wedding, I fucked up, but I only thought about what was best for her. "

"Maybe, you should have just asked her what was best for her."

I turned to look at Eric, who just fucking stood there staring at me.

Which pissed me off even more. I grabbed the bottle and headed straight for my office.

-HTMAM-

"Ed, we have a meeting in thirty minutes and you smell like you have been in a damn gutter."

"Fucking shut up, James."

"Did you sleep in here? Ah, did you and Bella have a fight?"

The way Bella's name rolled off his mouth always made me want to punch him. "Let's get to this fucking meeting, and don't _ever _say her name again!"

He laughed. "Whatever you say."

-HTMAM-

"Mom, can I call you back?"

She was not letting up. Why the hell is it always my fault? If I told her everything that happened, I bet her precious Bella wouldn't be such a fucking saint. Then I thought about what I had said about Tanya, and cringed. I better not say.

"Edward, it's not easy dealing with your life—"

"I know that Mom—"

"Don't raise your voice at me. What the hell is going on?"

The last thing I needed was to piss her off. "Sorry. Mom please…"

"Son, talk to me." She said concerned.

"I'm not a mind reader."

"No…"

"With Bella…it's like I have to figure out what she is thinking. Instead of telling me, it's like pulling fucking teeth!"

She didn't say anything at first, and then asked. "Are you done?"

"Go ahead, Mom."

"I'm not going to lecture you right now on the ups and downs of relationships, but I will say that if you love Bella—and I know that you do—you two need to talk. Edward, sit down and hash out whatever it is."

-HTMAM-

"Hey Edward, I'm surprised you answered. I thought your mouth was still on the car floor." Emmett barely got that out without laughing.

I finished typing out my last thought, before yelling through the phone, "Funny asswipe."

It took him a while before he got it together. "I hear Bella slapped you good."

"Garrett and his fucking mouth."

I stopped typing, and sent him an email that stated; keep your fucking mouth shut, asshole.

"I called him, and heard little Bella in the background. When I asked him why she was there, he said she sucker punched you."

"She didn't—"

"Rose wants to know if she has to come down and kick your ass? I told her I would check."

"Why does everyone in this fucking family think everything is my fault when it comes to Bella?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that? Seriously bro. Don't tell your sister, but women are fucking crazy sometimes. One minute they're all sweet and 'I love you, honey.' The next griping and complaining about how you suck. Man, when Rose was pregnant, I thought her head was going to spin around."

-HTMAM-

"Edward. Aro's on the phone for you." Eric yelled through the closed door.

"I'm not here!"

"You may need to take this one."

I looked up from my desk at the closed door, and yelled out. "What's so fucking important now?"

"He said, well...Bella called and cancelled the wedding."

His words cut my chest open. I knew we had fucked up—I had fucked up—but I never thought we wouldn't get through this somehow.

I could feel the heat starting to course back through my body.

Bella fucking calls Aro, but doesn't fucking call me! She was the one who wanted this fucking break. I did what everyone said, and left her alone until she was ready to talk, and she calls fucking Aro!

"Edward…did you hear me?"

I said nothing. I got up from my desk chair, walked over to my bar, and poured a full glass of whatever bottle I grabbed. I sat down on the lounger, took her ring out of my pocket, and stared at it while I drank the hard liquid down.

Feeling the smoothness of the gold brush over my fingers as I circled it around, reminded me of the day I had first seen it. I knew it was made for her. The day that I had put it on Bella's ring finger was the happiest day of my life. I vowed then that this ring would never leave her finger…

-HTMAM-

The sun was beaming through the window, and the rays burned through my eyes. I hated the fucking sun.

My head pounded my skull like a drum. Everything was a blur when I opened my eyes.

_What fucking day was it? _

I looked around at the mess that was now my office. Bottles were outlined around me on the floor.

_Fucking hard floor. _

I must have missed the sofa at some time during the night. I scrambled up and opened the door to see Angela staring bug-eyed at me.

"Ummm, Edward…how long have you been in those clothes?" Her nose scrunched up.

"What day is it?"

"Thursday?" She looked concerned.

"Huh..."

"Why don't I make you two some lunch before I head over to the bachelorette party?" She gave Eric a strange look. I knew that look. Bella would look at me like that when she was saying we need to talk.

"What party?" I asked.

"Alice and Jasper's party is this weekend, Edward."

Eric added. "You have a meeting with Jasper later today, Edward. I will cancel it if you don't want to…"

"No. I need to keep that meeting. Ummm…" I looked at myself. I wasn't sure how long I had been in these clothes. "I need to shower." I said walking past them both and headed to my room.

Before I went up the stairs, I turned and asked Angela, "How is Bella?"

She frowned. "Almost as bad as you."

I nodded my head. "Did she go back to Garrett's place?"

I asked Garrett to keep a close eye on her, but knew he gave her space when she left town.

"She checked into the hotel when she returned from Forks."

"Angela, tell her…" I shook my head and walked to my room.

The alcohol wasn't dulling the pain any more. My chest felt as if someone was squeezing it. Bile built up in my throat, and my eyes burned. Bella's fragrance engulfed me as I entered our bedroom. I immediately walked into the bathroom and slammed the door, hoping to block it out.

I stepped into the hot shower welcoming the heat on my skin. I could still smell her. My mind wouldn't stop thinking about her. If I could only take back what I had said about Tanya…but I knew that I couldn't.

_Bella will never forgive me._

I have no fucking clue where that even came from. I went over every word in my mind over and over. I _never_ distrusted her. I just don't fucking trust everyone else.

I leaned against the shower walls until the water ran cold. My body was numb, but my heart still ached.

**********HTMAM*********

No communication can really F%*k things up, can't it? Well, hopefully this gives you some insight on Edward and what he was feeling at the time.

Teaser for Ch. 18 will be up Monday at, fictionators dot com site, as will as the HTDAMS FB group.

Cheers,

Tini


	17. Chapter 16: Ladies Night

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

A/N

*****WARNING******

**This chapter contains STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT. If you have issues with angry, highly charged, destructive, maddening, walking on the line lemons, PLEASE SKIP this one. **

**Really! **

***No one did anything against their will!* **

**The results of the pregnancy is the second sentence, you can stop at that point.**

**You have been warned. MA ********Rating Reminder.**

**Tini**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Ladies Night

As we drove back to the hotel, I couldn't shake the sense of loss that I felt.

I wasn't pregnant.

Just stressed out, or something like that. Once the doctor said that I wasn't pregnant, and started in on some sciency stuff that was over my head, everything from there faded away. The last thing I heard was that stress could cause lateness, if I didn't get my period in the next week or two, more tests would have to be done. My blood work was normal; other than it showed that I was a little anemic. I haven't been eating properly. I wanted to say that I hadn't been eating at all, but I didn't want to hear Alice's mouth.

I wasn't pregnant, but for a split second, thinking that I was, I had felt a joy that was indescribable. Knowing that we were far from ready to have a family, the thought of us having a baby felt...

Needless to say, all of that added drama brought my spirits down even further. While I was at the doctor's, I should have asked for some mood enhancers. It works for my mom, even though her prescription may not be legal in thirty-two states—including her own.

I put on a brave face as we headed to lunch. I sat there smiling and laughing, thinking that I deserved a best actress award, until Alice called me out on it when we arrived back to the suite. "Alice, I'm fine."

"Whatever, Bella. You always say that when you're far from fine." She said rolling her eyes.

"My best friend is getting married to the man of her dreams, and we will celebrate that fact."

She smiled big, clapping her hands, and giggled back to her room to get dressed. I smiled, knowing that she was happy. I was going to make this the best bachelorette party ever, even if it killed me.

-HTMAM-

Alice's bachelorette party was in full swing. We had been going at it non-stop for two days. This was our last night, and I must say that it almost killed me. Alice mixed with liquor could be toxic for one's health. My BFF knows how to party, and hard.

I sat in the dark booth in the VIP section of the hottest club in LA, trying to catch my breath. That was a no go when one of Alice's friends' dragged me onto the dance floor. I was the meat to their bump and grind sandwich. Thank goodness Alice pulled me away from them, as she jumped up and down to one of our favorite songs.

"This has been the greatest weekend, Bella." She yelled over the beat.

I was happy that she was happy. This was her special time, and I wanted to make it something for her to remember, in spite of the pain that I was feeling.

Edward was a constant thought in my mind, and if I wasn't feeling sad or hurt, I was angry or enraged. Yet, I missed him, and wanted to turn back time to make things right.

I said a lot of things that I regretted…well…not that many regrets, but I didn't want to break up. I was as angry towards myself as I was with him. I lost it, and I didn't mean to get so angry, but that man...aurgghh! I wished that I could go back to that day in the garden and explain everything. Edward's comment about Tanya...my blood still boiled thinking about it, but...

"Hey, are you spacing out on me again?" Alice yelled over the music, bringing me back to the present.

I placed a smile on my face, but she wasn't fooled, and glared at me shaking her head.

"You are going to have a good time." She said singing out.

She grabbed my hand and twirled me around. "We can deal with him later." Alice winked, smirking at me, telling me I wasn't fooling anybody, including her.

I shook the thoughts of Edward out of my head and started to dance.

It felt great for a moment not to think about anything and to let loose. I embraced the beat drumming through my body, feeling something other than pain.

-HTMAM-

"Bella, some guy is staring at you." One of Alice's friends yelled over towards me.

We were all dancing in a circle, and I really didn't care that someone was watching me. Someone always seemed to be watching me in public, so I brushed it off and kept dancing.

It was when I looked over at Alice, who was looking behind me with one brow raised that got my attention, before I felt it. Someone had their body pressed against my back. This was normal, being in a club, but they kept their body pressed against mine. I moved forward away from them, but they kept pressing against me.

I turned around to say, "What the hell," but the blue eyes threw me. I knew those eyes. I also knew that smirk that was now placed upon his face. "Riley?"

"Bella. I didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm hosting a bachelorette party."

"That explains all the lovely women." He said moistening his lips.

"Hey, if you want me to introduce you to anyone…"

"No, I'm perfectly fine right here."

By that time Alice had danced her way next to me. "Who are you?" She was never subtle.

"Ummm, Riley, this is the bride-to-be, my best friend Alice. Alice, this is Riley, the one who will be playing Thomas."

Her eyes grew wide, before she said. "Wow. Well, it's nice to meet you."

"You as well."

We all stood there for a moment before I said, "Ummm, I'm going to sit down, do you want to…" I nodded my head over to our booth.

We sat down across from each other, and immediately the server asked what we wanted to drink. "This is a nice place." He said sipping his drink.

"It's a club." They all looked the same to me. "So, do you come here often?"

"No. My mates and I thought we would hit the town before I head back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm returning to England."

I held up my glass. "Safe travels then." He clinked his glass to mine, and we sat drinking and watching people dance.

It was difficult to talk over the music, every time one of us said something, the other couldn't hear. When Riley moved to sit next to me, something about that felt uncomfortable, and then I remembered that he had pushed himself on me while on the dance floor. I scooted over, but he moved in closer.

"What are you doing after this, Bella?" Riley asked, leaning close to me.

"This is it. I plan to sleep in, and recuperate from this weekend." I narrowed my eyes, curious to where this was going.

"Too bad. I thought maybe we could hang out, get a bite to eat." He brushed his hand against mine on the table.

I placed mine in my lap. "It's almost one, Riley. Thanks for the offer, but I couldn't."

"Is it because of your fiancée?"

I watched as his eyes squinted with this weird expression. "No…yes. Ummm, it's not appropriate."

"I won't tell him."

My mouth dropped open, before coming back to my senses. "Riley, like I said before. This is a business arrangement only."

"We can make it pleasure, Bella."

This guy was putting it on strong, and the word, no, didn't seem to be in his vocabulary. That's when I realized what I hadn't said, "No thanks. I'm not interested."

He nodded and sat back in his chair. Suddenly, I had this weird feeling come over my body and I couldn't place it. I had felt it before, but I couldn't figure out if it was his weirdness or something else.

A loud commotion, grabbed our attention as we both turned to look towards the entrance of the club. My eyes swept the floor, and I was surprised to see Jasper and Alice dancing. Although he had texted me hours ago asking me where we were. I didn't expect that he would make an appearance, but then I thought about that, and that's something Edward would have done.

Then I looked back towards the entrance, and saw Garrett man handling someone. I should have known he was the one causing the commotion. He insisted on being with us the entire time. The ladies didn't mind, they thought it was all a part of the VIP treatment. They liked having their own bodyguard to protect them, and I think Garrett liked being around the girls. That was the first time I saw him try to get his mack on, and it was with one of Alice's friends.

I took a sip of my drink, watching the two lovebirds on the dance floor, and Garrett manhandling someone out of the club. It was when he stepped into the light that illuminated from the door, when I realized that someone was Edward.

-HTMAM-

I was staring up at the familiar ceiling. I could sketch it from memory. It was three in the morning and as usual, I couldn't sleep. I was afraid to dream. They were filled of happier times, and the pain of actuality grew when I woke, and was forced to face reality.

I left the club shortly after Garrett put Edward in a cab. By the time I had reached the door, Garrett was already walking back into the club. He said that Edward had had too much to drink and needed to sleep it off. I didn't even think about him being with Jasper. But, it was also Jasper's bachelor party weekend, and Edward was a part of that.

I had had enough, and asked Alice if she wouldn't mind if I called it a night. Jasper said he would bring her back. In other words, don't wait up. The guys were staying at another hotel, but I knew Jasper had his own private suite. He and Alice would be staying for the week, before heading to Louisiana for the wedding.

So there I lay, looking at the ceiling, and listening to Angela's cell phone beep every five minutes like it had for the past hour.

When she came knocking on the door ordering me to get dressed, I obeyed, without asking why.

-HTMAM-

I found myself standing in front of some snobby bitch, at one of the most exclusive private clubs in the country, who was refusing to allow us entry.

On the way there, Angela explained that Edward was apparently causing a commotion there as well, and Eric didn't know how to handle him or the situation. He refused to leave, and Eric said he was pretty drunk. Which seemed to be occurring every night. Angela didn't tell me Edward had been on a drinking binge ever since our fight. Eric tried Garrett first, but couldn't get a hold of him. I wasn't surprised; he and one of Alice's bridesmaids seemed to be hot and heavy before I left.

"Look, miss. I am just here to pick up Edward Cullen." I repeated.

"I understand that, but you must be a member here. You can't just walk in."

She was really going to make me hurt her. "I understand that. I will pay for a membership then." I started looking for my credit card.

She had the audacity to look at me offended. "You can't just _pay_ for membership. You have to either be invited or recommended by a current member."

"Look, lady. I am really losing patience here. If you don't let me up those damn elevators, you're going to have to call an ambulance to assist you in a minute." I yelled, as I stepped towards her. It was four in the damn morning, and I had had it.

A tall, skinny, dark-haired man came out of the door behind her. "Ginger, what is going on out here?"

"This woman isn't understanding that this is a private club, and that—"

"Look. My name is Isabella Swan, I am here to pick up Edward Cullen—"

"Ms. Swan, yes, my apologies. Mr. Cullen added you to the list a while ago." He said embarrassed, looking back at Ginger. "Ginger, this is Mr. Cullen's fiancée, did you not check the list?"

"Well, ummm, no, I know everyone—"

"Apparently, not." Angela said under her breath.

The flustered hostess started apologizing, but we both ignored her as the man allowed us entrance to the elevator, that took us to the top floor.

The doors opened to a lounge that had house music playing softly in the background. A few people were scattered around tables, and as soon as I stepped out of the elevator, she was the first person I saw. _Hell, no!_ They called me, and this bitch was with him! I stormed over to her, yelling. "You couldn't handle Edward, so you have the fucking nerve to call me!"

All eyes were on me. The table full of people looked as if I was a nut case. I didn't care. "Well, it's nice seeing you too, Bella."

"Where is he, Tanya?"

She narrowed her eyes, and it took everything in me to not pluck them out. Actually, I was about to do so, when Angela grabbed my arm. "Edward is over there." She pointed to a corner by the bar.

"Why are you over here?" Edward was alone in the corner.

"Because I'm here with friends." She hissed out before asking curiously, "Why would you assume I was with Edward?"

"Isn't that what you wanted, to be with Edward?"

She eyed me confused, before placing that evil grin on her face. "Ahh, did you two have a spat? Is that why Eddie is drowning his sorrows?"

I shook my head, and stormed directly to Edward and Eric. When I stood in front of them, Edward looked up at me with saddened eyes as he turned towards Eric slurring, "You called Bella?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "You wouldn't leave, man."

"Eric, what's going on?" I asked frustrated.

"Edward was upset that the bartender had to cut him off."

"I'm not drunk!" Edward shouted out.

"Okay, Edward. Bella, I told the man I would take him home, but he refuses to leave."

I looked at Edward, and snarled out, "Get up! I'm taking you home."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" He spit out.

"Is that so?" I raised a brow to him. "You have two choices Edward Cullen, to come along nicely, or be hauled out on your ass. It's up to you."

He smirked. "I like it when you take control."

I glared at him. "Edward, you're in a public place. Do you really want to make a scene?"

"Now you want to play the happy fiancée…" He hissed the last word out.

"I don't want you to be on the front page of some rag, pissed, and where Esme can see it."

"Ah, you're here because of my mother…"

"I'm here because of you, you ass, Get up!"

"Can I help?" The bitch really wanted to get hurt.

I turned and started in on her. "You saw him like this and didn't do anything? What kind of friend are you, Tanya?"

She gawked at me before saying, "He wouldn't let me help."

She truly disgusted me, "Just go away, Tanya."

I put my arm around Edward's waist, and asked Eric to help me lift him up. We all stumbled a bit, but Edward found his footing after a few steps. He was heavy, and it felt as if he was putting all his weight on me.

Angela got the car and I sat in the backseat with Edward. He laid his head on my shoulder, sniffing my hair, and mumbling something about how he missed that smell.

If the ass wasn't drunk, I would have thought that was cute, but I was too mad.

When he looked up at me, with sad puppy eyes, and said, "I didn't fuck Tanya. She wanted me to fuck her in the bathroom, and I told her to fuck off." I was speechless.

If I could have gone back and stabbed the bitch, I would have, but I had to deal with Edward at that moment.

-HTMAM-

Angela and Eric helped me get Edward into his house, and we sat him at the kitchen table. I told them that I could handle it from here, and they both left.

Which turned out to be a very bad idea.

I grabbed a few aspirin and started a cup of coffee and placed both of them in front of Edward. "Drink."

I sat there and watched him take the aspirin and drink the cup of coffee. After he was done, I grabbed the glass and walked to the sink. That's when I felt him pressed against my body.

I used my butt to push him back. "Get off of me, Edward!"

He pressed forward again, harder this time. "Did you fuck him?" he whispered.

I turned my head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"That guy I saw you with at the club. Did you fuck him, Bella?"

I turned my body completely around to face his now burning green eyes. The sad puppy eyes that were there before, were now filled with the same rage I had seen that day in the car. He wasn't the only one mad. "You're drunk."

"Answer me, Bella!"

"You fucking asshole! You haven't spoken to me for weeks and you see me with another man and _this_ is why you flip out?"

"I fucked up Bella, but you weren't innocent."

"I know that, Edward!"

"You told me to stay away from you!"

I did say that with a few threats, but I thought he would come after me...

"Obviously, you have been fine without me, so..."

A deep rumbled sound vibrated out from Edward. "Did. You. Fuck. Him!"

I stared into his glazed eyes, startled by his tone, as I hissed out, "No! You asshole. I didn't fuck him!"

Edward then tilted his head down towards my chest and hovered his mouth over it as he traced his warm breath along my heated skin, until he was over my lips. "Did you want to?"

"No…" His eyes flickered up towards mine and that's when I saw them darken. "Edward, I should be going." I stepped to the side and headed toward the door.

As mad as he was making me, I was getting turned on, and I needed to leave before I lost control.

As I walked past the round table in the foyer, Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me into it. "Do you still want to fuck me?"

I yanked my arm from his grip and watched as he licked his lips, while his eyes scanned down my body. "Edward, you're drunk. Go sleep it off!"

He pushed into me, pressing me harder against the table. The vase that sat on top knocked over and was now rolling around on the table. I placed my hands against his chest to stop him from coming any closer. "You didn't answer my question, Bella."

I spit out, "I'm not having this conversation with you—"

Before I could say anything else, Edward lifted me onto the table, and when I sat down, the vase smashed to the ground breaking. "Edward!"

"Open them!" He commanded, trying to step in-between my legs.

"You're drunk, asshole!"

"I'm not that drunk Bella, to not know that you want this as much as I do."

_Well...he did have a point._

I narrowed my eyes and pushed him back. "You are _never_ going to get this again, Edward!" Saying as I pointed to myself.

I was pissed, and everything around me was turning red, and in spite of how angry I was, my girly bits started to weep.

_Get a hold of yourself, Bella. _

That wicked grin came over his face—the one that owned me—as he started to unbutton his pants. "I can see it in your eyes, Bella." He said moving closer. "Tell me no, and I'll stop."

Nothing.

As much as I wanted to scream it from the top of my lungs—nothing.

I wanted him.

"That's what I thought. Now open them!" He commanded, and my legs instantly obeyed.

That made me angrier. My body was giving in, while my mind was screaming at me.

Edward's hands slid up my bare thighs, pushing my skirt up until they reached my panties. He gripped both sides and ripped them, causing me to moan out from the burn of the fabric. "You Fucker!" I roared, flattening my hands on his chest.

Edward wrapped my hair around his fingers, before pulling it back, so that my neck was open to his hovering mouth. He then licked me starting from the crest of my breast, over the top of my chin, until he reached my lips. Edward pulled my hair harder, causing my mouth to open as he stuck his tongue in. My tongue fought to push his out. We both fought for dominance. But, when his other hand trailed down my stomach until it reached my throbbing lips, as his finger started circling around it, he had won the battle. I cried out both in pleasure and frustration. Upset that I was enjoying this.

Edward soon after gained control of my mouth; circling my tongue, biting my lower lip, while sucking it into his mouth, while capturing my moans.

I could tell that Edward was very conscious of how tight he pulled my hair. If I moaned out in too much in pain, he would ease up.

When Edward's finger stopped circling my sex, a moment of clarity came, and I tried to close my legs. Edward noticed and growled at me, the same time I heard his zipper, and before his belt buckle hit the floor. My girly bits cried out at that sound, and I yelled internally at myself to get some control. "Edward Cullen, you bett—"

"_Now_ you seem to want to talk?" He yelled out. "Too late Bella! _I'm_ doing the talking now."

"Well, it's not with me! Oh, wait, are you confusing me with Tanya. Since you like to talk to her so damn much!"

"I don't talk to her!"

"But you trust her!"

"I never said that—"

"You insinuated that you don't trust me!" Edward's eyes showed remorse for a split second, before they iced over. "Why don't you go find her, she's always ready for a cheap fuck!"

His eyes now turned red, and his voice sounded eerie when he hissed out, "Do you want me to fuck her, Bella?"

I literally growled at his words. My body started to shake in anger at the thought of her with Edward.

"That's what I thought," saying confidently, before he thrust his dick deep inside of me as I yelled out in pleasure.

"Ahh, fuucckk…" It took me a moment, as his cock filled me to the hilt. "You asshole!"

There was nothing loving about this. Edward started to pound in and out of me as he hissed out, "You fucking want this! Your pussy is dripping for my dick."

"Ahhh…yes…shit!" My eyes rolled back as Edward started to pound against my spot.

When my walls clenched tightly around him, he panted out. "Fuck, Bella. I knew you wanted this. Feeling your pussy around me…ffuucckk…like that..."

"Edward...uuggghhhh...right there…yyeeesss."

All I could do was grab onto the edge of the table, as Edward pushed my back down, and took his shirt off. I tried to yell at him again, but he pushed two fingers into my mouth. I thought about biting them, but it felt so good having him inside of me.

He began to thrust over and over as I squirmed on the table. With each pleasurable thrust, I was getting more and more angry. When Edward pulled back, and his fingers released my mouth, I rolled over falling onto the hard floor.

"Bella, are you okay?" That was the first time tonight that Edward sounded like himself.

After the sting subsided, I started to crawl towards the door. I heard Edward cuss and fumbled with his pants around his ankles.

I was almost out the door when Edward stepped in front of me, as I looked up at his very erect member, and said. "You seem to like being on your knees, Bella." He smirked.

"Fuck you!"

"You did." He said narrowing his eyes.

Mine trailed down to his prominent member that was bobbing directly over me.

Edward reached down around my shoulders and began to help lift me up.

I knelt in front of him, watching as liquid dripped from Edward's swollen tip, as a gush of wetness seeped out of me at the sight of that.

"Open up, Isabella."

When Edward started to stroke it directly in front of my face, I whimpered a bit at the site. Watching Edward's hand glide up and down his shaft was hypnotizing to say the least. He pumped out a few strokes, before stepping towards me. Our eyes locked as he began to outline my mouth with the tip of his swollen cock. It took everything in me not to open my mouth. "You know you want a taste, baby. You always do."

A moan escaped, caused by his words. He was right.

Edward's head suddenly fell back and I heard a faint, "…Need to feel your wet mouth around me," as he began to stroke himself again.

Edward soon lifted his head to stare at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, as an evil grin graced his lips. "Open."

I shook my head.

He then dragged his tip around my mouth, down my chin, and back up again. "Just one taste…you know you want to."

_I did. I so did._

With his other hand, Edward reached down under my dress and pulled on my erect nipple a few times. "Stick out your tongue, baby."

I relented, and opened my mouth wide for him.

He started to tap his tip along the top ridges of my tongue, before slowly sliding it into my mouth.

Our eyes became locked again.

I did miss Edward's taste, and it was making me wetter and wetter.

Edward started to move in and out of my mouth while I took him all in, swirling my tongue along the grooves, and sucking as hard as I could.

He began to swell even bigger, and his thrusts became more frequent as he started to hit the back of my throat. My teeth scraped the top of him, and Edward hissed out, "Shit..."

I smirked, looking up at him, and he grinned back.

I released Edward's cock with a pop, and started to lick it like a lollypop. He always liked when I did that, and he stumbled backwards a bit, before planting his feet to the floor.

Edward then looked back down at me and said "I'm going to fuck your mouth, now."

I nodded and with that, he pushed forward, as he began to pump in and out of my mouth.

I couldn't take all of him, but I tried. Edward began to position my head to where he wanted it. He would tilt it, so that he was rubbing along the sides of my checks, as well as hold on to both sides of my face so that he could ram it down my throat. Either way, I wanted more. That was becoming clear from the moans that were escaping from my mouth.

I knew he was getting close and when he hissed out, "Fucking take all of it!" I did, as his juices slid down my throat.

Yet, his tone infuriated me. How dare he order me! I was the one in control of his pleasure.

Edward stumbled back, as we both gasped for air. He wiped my mouth gently with his thumb, before asking, "Are you all right?"

I lost the tender moment and scowled at him saying, "Did you get what you wanted?"

He looked shocked, before he narrowed his eyes at me, and watched as I scrambled up from off the floor, making a beeline for the stairs.

_Fucking asshole! I can't believe I allowed this shit to happen. _

I had a running start up the stairs, I thought, until Edward's hand grabbed my ankle. I fell down, and he flipped me onto my back. Edward grabbed my thighs, positioning himself between them. "I'm not done with you!"

"Go fuck _yourself_, Edward! You were doing a pretty good job of that over there." I said clawing at his chest.

He captured my hands with one hand, and started to play with my wet folds with the other, smirking as he said. "Your pussy seems to be enjoying it, Bella."

_I hate that he knew me so well, sometimes._

"You're an asshole, Edward."

"An asshole that makes you wet." Edward then raised my arms above my head as his middle finger started to slowly move in and out of me, curving it as he dragged it down my g-spot. My legs started to shake as my need increased. "Looks as if this ass can still make you cum."

When he pulled out, and started pushing me further up the stairs, I moaned out at the loss of his finger, as well as the pain my back was now feeling. I hadn't had much time to focus on that, when Edward grabbed my thighs spreading my legs wider as he began to eat me out.

I grabbed a hold of his now dampened hair and pulled it hard. He stopped, yelling out, before he attacked my sex again. That made him angry, and he was showing my pussy just how angry he was. I hated that my body always gave in to him. I tried to crawl up the stairs again away from his hungry mouth, but his hands grabbed my ass and pulled me down onto his face. Edward took my clit into his mouth and started nipping at it, causing the most powerful climax to rip through my body.

Edward's mouth was relentless, and he knew I was too sensitive, yet he kept sucking and biting and licking me out. I placed both of my feet on his shoulder and pushed him off, getting a running start up the stairs before he slammed me into the wall.

Edward lifted me up, and I automatically hitched my legs around his waist, before his cock slammed into me. He stilled, allowing me to get used to that angle before he pushed up deeper. I held on to his dampened neck as he continued to drive his manhood into me.

My head hit the wall, as my body quivered in pleasure. I was tired of fighting with him. As my body weakened, Edward gripped tighter around me, making sure that I didn't fall.

The rhythmic pounding of my back filled the space, as it continued to hit the wall over and over, before my pussy walls clamped down on him experiencing another powerful orgasm. My nails scraped down his back, as we both screamed out in pleasure.

The only words I could make-out, as Edward moaned into my ear was, "How do we fix this?"

I grabbed the sides of his face lifting it up to me. He looked into my eyes, before placing the most passionate kiss on my lips. Everything we were holding in came through in that kiss.

Edward then carried me to the bedroom, where we made love until he fell asleep.

-HTMAM-

I looked one last time at Edward, as he lay peacefully asleep. I brushed his hair out of his eyes as I memorized what he looked like at that moment.

"I don't know how to fix this either, baby." I whispered in his ear, before creeping out of the room and out of the house, blinded by the sunlight, as I sped off.

*******HTMAM**********

Sooooo...ummm...yeah...

For those of you hoping for a baby...well...you never know what the future holds...

**I have on my armour. Let's hear it.**

Ch. 16 Teaser is up, along with pics over at HTMAM Facebook Discussion Group: Check my profile page to click on the link

XOXOXO

Tini


	18. Chapter 17: The Morning After

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

**A/N**

***Phew***

**I know, I hear ya.**

**Last chapter was...well...yeah.**

**Lets see how they fix this mess shall we ;)**

**Tini**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: The Morning After

As I drove back to the hotel, I ran through the morning events in my mind. What the hell had happened? I loved Edward. Seeing him again…caused everything that I had been holding in to explode. Feeling him again, reminded me just how long it had been since we had been together. I missed everything about that man, and I had no fucking clue as to how to make things right.

My phone rang and as soon as I held it up to my ear Angela started speaking. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Eric and I went to check in on Edward, and we walked into broken glass on the floor. I wasn't sure if it was you or he that threw the vase, but it was shattered."

"Ummm, it was sort of knocked over."

"Yeah, I figured that when I saw your panties lying across the floor." You could hear her stern tone clearly.

"It just...happened..."

"Oh, I can understand that they just _fell_ off, but, the glass on the floor states that maybe you were mad."

"Ang. I was furious! I was angry, hurt, mad, aroused, sad..."

"Did you add drunk? You had a lot to drink at the bachelorette party. How's your head by the way?"

"In need of some aspirin. I should have taken some of Edward's. I was so concerned with him, that I forgot about myself."

"He was in worse shape. Are you sure you're okay?"

"No..."

"That's what I thought. Talk to Edward, Bella. If you need to start somewhere start with whatever happened this morning or your list, but talk to the man! That's the only way you two will move forward. Hey, Jessica called. You can use her place after the wedding. You have it for two weeks."

That couldn't have been better timing. It was suggested that I take a vacation. Get away, truly away. The break I was supposed to have wasn't a break, and I needed to clear my head. Angela suggested Jessica's house on Oahu.

-HTMAM-

I had arrived back in time to say goodbye to everyone, before they headed back to their respective homes. They all assumed that I had been with Edward—and technically, I was.

When the last person had left, I found myself in front of the mirror staring at myself, naked, and rubbing my empty stomach. I didn't want to wash off the familiar scent that I had come to known—Edward's scent—that fragrance always made me feel…well….

I eventually had to step into the shower and wash it all away.

-HTMAM-

I found myself asleep on the sofa, when I heard a knock at the door. Everything that had happened earlier flashed across my eyes when I saw Edward standing in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

I stepped aside, letting Edward walk by. He paused, waiting for me to direct him towards the sitting area. I sat crossed legged on the sofa, while he made himself comfortable on the adjacent love seat. We both stared awkwardly at each other for a moment before he finally said, "I had a strange dream last night." I raised a brow. "I dreamed that you were lying in bed next to me, but when I woke up you weren't there."

"Really? That's an interesting dream…"

_I wished the last three weeks were a dream._

"That's what I thought, until I noticed the scratches down my back." He said with a raised brow.

"Edward…"

"Did I hurt you?"

I immediately said, "No! You would never hurt me."

He looked relieved. "I'm glad you know that."

"Edward, the entire time...even though I never saw you that way...your eyes, and your touch showed me you were very aware."

"When I woke...I freaked. I thought after all the rough stuff, the tender stuff meant something...I just thought...you left without talking to me...Bella, I lost it."

"…I was going to talk to you, but I fell asleep, and we both lost it." I added remorseful.

"I wanted you so much, and I wanted to make things right, but I was fucking it all up. I would never hurt you, Bella." He said tormented.

"Edward, I know that."

"Why did you leave?" He sounded hurt.

"Why would I stay?"

"I thought maybe we could talk."

"Because we fucked?" He scowled, "Sorry, but Edward, we never had issues in the bedroom."

His green eyes penetrated mine. "No, we didn't, but we could have talked about it."

"We need to talk about a lot of things."

He scooted closer to me, "Bella, I don't know how to fix this."

I didn't either.

I thought about that all morning. "Edward, I'm not sure how we can."

My heart hurt at the possibility of not reconciling from this, as we stared at each other.

"Do you still love me, Bella?"

"Of course I love you! You know this." Saying stunned.

"Can't that be enough?"

I wanted it too, but was afraid that it wouldn't be enough.

"If I could take back what I said, I would Bella, but I can't."

"Edward we both said—and did—a lot of things we shouldn't have."

He got up and moved to sit next to me. "I need you to know something. I'm human."

I scoffed at him. "Very funny, Edward…"

"Bella, I'm being serious. I will fuck up baby, and I fucked up bad. I know that I have a fucked up life—my fame helps with that—and have had some fucked up people around me."

"True."

"Bella, as fucked up as I may be, you loved me. I love you and I _always_ trusted you. Did I have a moment of doubt…maybe, but it wasn't because of you. I realized that I was holding you to a standard that you were far above. I've made some shit mistakes, and I have trusted people that I shouldn't have, but in my heart baby, I always trusted you. When Bree said what she did, I was furious that she could compare her fucked up scheme to your book."

I laughed under my breath. "We are both fucked up people."

The last three weeks of trying to understand how things got so out of control between Edward and I showed me exactly how fucked up we _both_ were. The little thing at Edward's, made it all very clear.

I turned my body to completely face Edward to explain. "I should have told you the entire truth, Edward. How should I have expected you to trust me, when I was holding things back? But you do realize I wrote the book before actually meeting you?"

"I know that. Baby, if I could tell you about all of the ways people have tried to get close to me…you would think that I made everything up. Look, I love that by fate you were brought to me, and that I inspired you to create something incredible, but I made a huge mistake and I am extremely sorry for that. I promised that I would never hurt you again baby and I fucked that up."

"Edward, I knew you wouldn't keep that promise. No one can. The fact that you said it meant more to me than the promise. With that being said, we both messed up. I should have communicated with you better. I was holding in so much…I couldn't think straight, and after…"

I stopped myself. Now wasn't the best time to mention that I thought I was pregnant.

Edward came up with his own conclusion on why I hesitated. "Why didn't you tell me about all that shit Tanya said to you earlier?"

Her name spewed out of his mouth made me sick. "When it came to _her_ Edward, it seemed as if you had rose-colored glasses on."

_He had some fucking blinders on was what I really thought._

"Bella, that's not true..." He looked as if I was insulting his intelligence.

_Well..._

I gawked at him. "Edward, it is very true, and that right there say's a lot. The fact that I think so should matter."

"It does! If I knew she had harassed you—"

"She wasn't harassing me Edward; she was trying to stake a claim on something that wasn't hers."

He smirked. "I'm yours?"

"You were…"

The smirk dropped. He grabbed my hand and the familiar current ran through my body. "Bella, I cut all ties with her before coming to London. I never saw or spoke to her, only the times we ran into each other, and we have discussed that in this business, that happens a lot, baby. Unfortunately, one time in my life I considered her to be a friend. There were very few people who I found I could trust, and she happened to be one of them."

We discussed this and what he was saying wasn't new, I just wanted her out of our lives permanently.

"What Tanya and I had…it was an arrangement. There were _never_ any feelings on my part, so I brushed off any concerns regarding her and me. I knew nothing more was going to come from it, Bella. I know now, I should have listened to you—to everyone more closely."

"You're a guy, Edward."

"What does that mean?"

"You are clueless when it comes to how manipulating women can be."

"I wasn't manipulated." he said offended.

I shook my head. "Edward, that woman has probably been manipulating you from the start. Don't get mad. I told you, women are very good at that, and psychopaths like Tanya revel in it."

"Well, you will not have to worry about hearing from Tanya. I told her that if she steps within five hundred feet of you, I would destroy her by any means necessary."

_I was more concerned about her coming within 500 feet of him._

"Edward, I think I better handle Tanya."

I was hoping ending her life as painfully as possible was one of the ways, but I didn't condone violence. That's when I remembered…shit!

"Edward, I am sorry for slapping you."

He grinned to himself. "I can still feel the sting, but the fresh nail scratches are dulling the pain. How are you feeling after…you know."

"I can't lie, I'm sore as hell." His eyes dropped. "Edward, but not as sore as that one night."

He knew immediately what I was referring to, our role play of Chapter 20.

I huffed out a giggle before stating seriously, "I hope you know that I don't condone slapping you, but the Tanya trust reference was a slap to my face Edward. I lost control. Oh, and with that being said, I do have one exception to the rule though—if you dare hit me, or harm me in any way against my will, I'll kill you."

Now his mouth dropped. I know it was a double standard, but he didn't lay down the rule.

After snapping out of it, Edward scooted in closer to ask, "Do you forgive me?"

I searched his remorseful eyes. "I'm having a problem forgiving myself, but yes, Edward, I forgive you. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, baby, as long as I can try to make things up to you?" He smirked.

I smiled at him, thinking we _both_ have _a lot_ of making up to do.

Edward grinned wider as he moved in for a kiss. Until, I placed my hands up to block him, as he looked confused. "I thought you said you forgive me."

"I do, but we have a lot of things to work out."

He raised both brows. "I thought that's what we were doing."

"We were talking Edward. I think we will need to do a lot of _that_ before…well…"

His face turned sourer. "Is this my punishment?"

"Edward, you're not five. This is a good thing."

"How is this good, Bella?"

"We have _a lot_ to work out and that's not going to happen overnight."

He sat back, and you could see that he didn't want to agree with me, but he did. "I plan on making this up to you."

I nodded. "Why don't we take it slow? We have Alice's wedding next week—"

"Do I need to ask you to be my date?" He said snarkily.

"Well, that's a start, asshole."

"Bella, come on, you have to understand and we're engaged…" His eyes widened. "Are we still engaged?"

_Good question._

There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to marry Edward, but not until everything was resolved. "Edward, I want to marry you, but we have to work these things out before we get married."

He sighed out in relief. We both did, actually.

He pulled something out of his pants pocket. It was my ring—which stunned me—as he weaved it in-between his fingers. "I always keep it with me. It was a part of you that kept me sane for these last few weeks."

My breath sped up, while I stared at his fingers.

"I'll keep it with me for safe keeping."

-HTMAM-

I found Tanya in her production office standing by someone's desk talking. I charged right up to her, grabbing her arm tightly, as I looked for a place to talk.

"Bella? Ouch! You're hurting me!" I squeezed tighter.

Seeing the perfect place, I dragged her—protesting—and pushed her through the bathroom door and up against the wall. "I fucking warned you!" I heaved out. My heart rate was going a mile a minute. "I put up with your shit for too long, Tanya. Stay away from Edward! He has told you, and now _I'm_ telling you."

She grinned and said, "Now we both know that won't happen, and how are you going to stop me? Manhandle me for a while, Bella?"

I shook my head and yelled out. "Garrett."

Garrett walked in on cue. Tanya looked surprised for a moment before she turned to me and laughed. "You're going to have your bodyguard manhandle me? That is very unbecoming of you, Bella."

"Did you know that Garrett is from the Russo family?"

That made her shut up.

The Russo family, was very well-known for organized crime throughout the west. Charlie helped the Washington bureau with some cases involving them a couple of times. When I asked Garrett how he could afford such an extravagant house, he told me that the police force was something he did for the family. When I dug further, I found out that "the family" was exactly as it sounded, a crime family.

I pressed into Tanya, making sure she could see the whites of my eyes as I sneered out, "If you _ever_ make a play for Edward again, they will be finding pieces of your body scattered throughout California." I tilted my head closer so that she could really take a good look into my eyes. I was dead serious. "Edward!" I yelled out.

He strutted in with an ice-cold glare, and walked straight up to us. His hard demeanor made me let go of Tanya, while moving over to the side. "If you _ever_ speak to Bella again, I will make sure your tongue is cut out. Do we _finally_ understand each other, Tanya?"

She nodded.

I chuckled to myself. It looked as if she peed her pants.

I did say I didn't condone violence, but I thought I would make an exception this time.

Edward and I had a lot to work out, but Tanya was officially crossed off our list.

**********HTMAM*********

Well, it looks as if we are heading in the right direction. *Whew* it was a rollercoaster, but at least they are back on the track...

* * *

EPOV's, Teasers, along with pics over at HTDAMS Facebook Discussion Group: Check my profile page to click on the link

* * *

Thanks for reading!

XOXO

Tini


	19. Chapter 18: Say What Now?

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Say What Now?

It was muggy and sticky. My clothes stuck to me as I walked through the French Quarter with Alice. The worst part was that I was cramping up a storm, but my hormones seemed to be back under control. I had finally gotten my period, and with all the last-minute preparations for the wedding, and my trip to Oahu, it reminded me that I needed to tell Edward about the pregnancy scare. I texted him to let him know that we needed to talk about something that happened during the time that we were apart. We agreed to talk after the brunch on Sunday when things had settled down.

Alice and I were looking for a specific shade of nail color, and she finally found a little shop that had it online. We were on our way to the store to see it. One of Alice's checked bags hadn't arrived. When she first told me this, I was ready for her to lose it, but I was pleasantly surprised that she held it together. Now, if it had been her dress, then yeah, but they were all items that we could replace.

-HTMAM-

My best friend was getting married tomorrow and everyone had flown in for the occasion. I had arrived a few nights ago to help Alice with any last-minute details.

What we weren't expecting was the media shit storm that came with Edward and me attending this wedding.

Somehow, word got out that we were having a secret wedding in New Orleans. I had flown out at the beginning of the week, and Edward flew out yesterday morning with Eric and Angela. His mom and dad had arrived yesterday, along with both of my parents, Phil and Sue. Everyone who was an important part of both of our lives convened in one place at the same time.

For a normal couple, there would be nothing strange about that, but we weren't a normal couple, of which I was reminded every day.

Zafrina had contacted Edward late yesterday afternoon. She was more on top of her game than James ever was. She had received a call from an insider at some magazine, and somehow rumor had it that we were getting married this weekend. By the time Edward received the news, Alice had received a call from Jasper's mother asking why there were media vans across the street from her home.

Needless to say, our presence could have caused a nightmare for Alice. It's nerve-racking enough, I think, getting married, but to have added stresses… At least this happened to Alice, who could handle anything, but I felt horrible. Our family and friend's lives were always inconvenienced by us somehow, and I knew that it wasn't fair to them. This was a career for Edward, but with it came all of the added extras. I had said that I would take all of him, including the fame, but our family and friends didn't sign up for that.

Good thing we had an incredible support system behind us.

Edward immediately made arrangements for extra security during the time that we were here, and had even called Emmett for some assistance. He was still on leave, but he insisted on coming down for the weekend—I think it was more of Rosalie who had insisted. She adored Alice and she wouldn't want anything to mess up her day. She was upset that she couldn't attend the wedding, but we said that we would do a live video feed of everything from our phones.

-HTMAM-

So, a simple last-minute search for some nail polish had evolved into a group trip with two bodyguards. We each had our own. Garrett brought his team over to handle security. He was doing some sort of preparations, and sent us out with the new guys.

We eventually found the store, and bought the perfect shade of pink. Then Alice headed back to Jasper's parent's house to get ready for the rehearsal dinner, while I went to meet Edward at the hotel.

Alice had picked out the most beautiful accommodations for everyone, and had reserved the entire fifty-two-room hotel. It was filled with southern charm. Vines grew along the entire outside of the hotel, and soft jazz filled the courtyard, reminding you of the city's romantic allure.

The hotel was located several blocks away from the busy and notorious Bourbon Street, and was located in a quiet neighborhood, in some sort of an antique district. Even with the occasional pap lurking about, the hotel offered a quiet sanctuary.

-HTMAM-

I heard the lazy notes ringing from the piano keys when I walked into the small parlor. The memories of the night that Edward had proposed to me flooded my mind. I leaned against the doorway, watching him as he slacked over the keys, pecking at them with his fingers haphazardly. I scanned his entire body, stopping at his beautiful face. He hadn't shaved for a while, and the five o'clock shadow only added to the total package that was presented in front of me.

He took my breath away.

He would always take my breath away.

Edward played a few more notes, and then suddenly looked over in my direction. The biggest smile graced his face—I loved that I could make him smile like that still—and I walked over to him.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you." I said leaning against the old piano.

"I'll always take any interruption you can give me."

"Was that an Edward original?" I said with a drawn out southern accent.

"Well, yes it was Ms. Swan." He added his own southern take. "Care to sit down?"

I sat next to him and started to play over the keys in front of me. Edward showed me a few chords, and we played a little tune. It was nice to laugh together again, and enjoy each other's company. It seemed that we had been missing that in our relationship for a while.

We both looked towards the doorway, hearing the heavy footprints of the security guard pacing in the hallway. "Edward, I'm afraid to ask how much all this security is costing—although price is no object for Alice's happiness." I emphasized nudging his arm.

He smiled. "You don't want to know."

"Edward...well...the fact that you took care of all of this so that my best friend could have her perfect day…that means a whole lot to me."

We stared at each other for a moment—I could swim in his eyes—but then I remembered why I was there. "I'm going to need that ring back."

Edward smiled bigger making my heart swell larger.

What I didn't think through, was the fact that our entire family would be in one place and my ring finger was bare. The questions were thrown at me, and even though I tried to explain that we were engaged, neither parents understood why I wasn't wearing the ring. Which caused more questions, and this all happened at Alice's wedding mixer. I finally said, I had left the ring with Edward to be resized. They all looked at me like I was crazy, and asked why I didn't say that in the first place. But, Esme gave me a knowing look.

I knew Edward hadn't mentioned why we fought, just that we were trying to work the kinks out. But, Esme had suggested that we go to pre-marital counseling, which I was all for. Edward on the other hand wondered why we couldn't fix things ourselves. I asked him to think about it, which he agreed to. I stated that every engaged couple goes through it, why not us? And just because we are a "celebrity" couple, doesn't mean we don't go through the same shit as everyone else or more. He understood.

-HTMAM-

It was the big day, and what a beautiful day it was. Alice and I went to the spa that morning with her mom. We had a light lunch at a little café. Well, she had a light lunch. I had a shrimp po-boy, and I tore through that bad boy. I loved the food down here, and have eaten like a pig since I had arrived. Jasper's family oozed out southern hospitality, and they have made sure that we ,"yankees," have experienced everything the south had to offer.

Alice even combined some of Jasper's traditions in the wedding. They will be walking down the street with a Dixie land band escorting their guests to the reception. The reception will be grand, yet Alice was serving southern fare mixed in with her favorites. Sadly, I was more excited about trying the food than the reception itself.

-HTMAM-

The moment Alice's veil was placed over her face, we both looked at each other and cried. We were all good until it got closer to the time. When Alice put her dress on, that's when the first tears fell. She had dreamed about this moment all of her life, and had planned it for just as long.

Alice was radiant, and in spite of the fact that her mom was already tipsy and her dad was griping about the bill, it was a perfect day, and she deserved every bit of it.

-HTMAM-

We positioned ourselves at the door, waiting as the procession started down the aisle. When it was my turn, I was amazed by the amount of people in attendance. The guests had to go through a bit more than a normal wedding to enter the venue. To be honest, they had to go through _a lot_ more. Security was positioned along the road and on site. Media vans and paps lurked around, trying to get shots, while harassing guests with questions as they arrived.

If that wasn't bad enough, each guest had to show an ID. If their name wasn't on the list they did not gain entry. I won't discuss the little misunderstanding with Jasper's Grammy. All in all, it went smoother than anyone had anticipated.

As I continued to walk down the long aisle, I couldn't help thinking about my own upcoming wedding. The last week had opened my eyes to everything involved in the large production of a wedding, and the more I saw, the more I really wanted something small.

This type of wedding was Alice. Everything about this wedding _screamed_ out Alice, and it was perfect for her. For me...if it were only Edward, I, and the justice of the peace, I would be good.

-HTMAM-

As I approached Edward's row, our eyes locked. I smiled at him and he winked. He looked sexy as hell in his light gray suit and I felt a little light-headed for a second. Our eyes stayed locked until I walked pass him.

The ceremony was beautiful, and many happy tears were shed. Edward and I had snuck glances at each other throughout the entire service. There were times that I wanted to know what he was thinking. He would have these moments when I _really_ wanted to know what was in his head.

After the ceremony, we danced out of the venue, and into the air-conditioned tented reception hall. The dinner had been set up outside while dancing was inside. When Alice had first told me about this arrangement, I reminded her it was going to be hot. She scuffed at me and said the tent was attached to the building. I didn't care what it was attached to, as long as there was air-conditioning.

The food was as amazing as I had hoped it would be. The venue was laced with garlands of white aromatic flowers that draped throughout the tent. We mingled with the guests, and several women congratulated me on catching Edward Cullen. I laughed when one shook her head, saying to herself, "If I wasn't eighty-two..." Edward's fans were wide in age, obviously. I made sure that Edward danced with her later on that evening.

Everyone was having a great time, and Garrett's men were very low-key. Occasionally, I would catch someone gawking at Edward or myself. One guy that I smiled at, turned quickly away, before he peeked back. I then waved, and his mouth dropped, before he smiled back. I laughed to myself. You could tell people where trying to give Edward his privacy, but he wasn't like that. He was a guest, like everyone else, and he was treated as such.

I was talking to a group of women, and turned around and asked Edward to grab me another plate of food. They all looked amazed by the fact that Edward Cullen was going to fetch food. I laughed to myself when Edward came back and offered the women some. They grabbed at it so quickly, that only scraps were left for me. Edward smirked, which caused them to swoon, as I grabbed the plate to go get my own damn food.

I went to sit down next to my mom and Esme. They were both going on about the hospitality they had received so far. Edward and I had had breakfast yesterday with my mom and Phil, and his parents. Charlie and Sue had already had the pleasure of meeting the Cullen's.

My mother was surprisingly on her best behavior, and she and Esme got along perfectly. Phil and Carlisle talked about cars the entire time. Edward and I spent most of the time trying to dodge all the wedding talk. My mom and Esme were hoping for a smaller wedding. When they said that, I kicked Edward under the table, mouthing 'I told you'. He looked at me apologetically and said that we would talk about it later.

When later came, he reminded me that I hadn't yet "officially" accepted the ring back—touché.

-HTMAM-

I watched as Alice cut her cake, threw her bouquet, and danced her first dance with Jasper. The evening was perfect and the night was heating up. The band was incredible, and played a great mix of music for everyone to enjoy.

When Edward whispered in my ear asking for a dance, a chill ran through my body. Having his arms wrapped around me quickly melted that chill away. We started out with a slow song. When the music switched to an upbeat tempo, we still swayed in each other's arms. It had been a long time since I'd felt him around me and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't dying inside. I wanted to be with him in every way, but the time apart had been productive.

We met a few times before I had left for New Orleans and talked. A lot of things came up that surprised me. Edward thought I called Aro to cancel the wedding, while all I did was tell Alice to call the wedding coordinator to stop the planning. I expected Edward to call me, but he was respecting my wishes, for the first time, I added. I _had_ told him to stay away. Needless to say, after that conversation, our heads were spinning with he said, she said. Then adding the whole Tanya slap in the face conversation, gave me a migraine.

I couldn't say that the hurt we both caused each other had simply vanished, but the love we had for each other was still there. I loved Edward, and when we decided to fight for our relationship in London, it seemed as if that was the only thing that we were doing. Between his trust issues, Tanya, his job, my job, my not trusting him... We had done so much fighting, that there seemed to be no joy left. The ache in my heart was dulling, but it still needed to mend. Edward and I actually started to talk about our relationship. Being that vulnerable and laying down our fears wasn't easy. We vowed to communicate more, even if it affects the other person's feelings, and to actually speak up if something was bothering one of us.

Sadly, I forgot that I had told Edward to do the same in London, but I had failed to follow my own advice. I vowed to speak up and to not to be as passive-aggressive as everyone seemed to think I had been. Even Esme mentioned about speaking up more when we were talking about the wedding. "How is a man supposed to know what you want, dear? They can't read our minds."

-HTMAM-

Edward and I took a break from dancing, and sat down with our family, as well as Angela and Eric. Carlisle and Esme were taking their own break from getting down on the dance floor. Carlisle had moves, and the man had some soul deep down inside. Esme was right—he was full of surprises, just like his son.

My dad drank beer with Phil, while Sue and my mom chatted about my mom's new house in Florida. I loved how well my family got along. I knew that my Mom and Dad were cordial to each other because of me, but they had always been gracious to each other's partners.

A very tipsy Alice and Jasper joined us, and we all sat talking about how wonderful of a day it had been. Emmett video chatted with Rosalie, and we got to see Emma Rose cooing and spitting up through the cell phone. Emmett beamed proudly, and you would have thought the girl had spit up gold.

When we hung up with Rose, Emmett signaled the server for a round of shots. I had had enough to drink, and by looking at Alice, she was done also.

"Oh Bella, I can't wait until you see Emma in person. She is so beautiful." Esme boasted proudly.

We all agreed with her, and then my mom hinted about having a grandchild. Esme and my mom started talking about how great that would be. Then, they looked at Alice saying how cute her babies would be. Alice clapped her hands, stating that she wanted lots of kids. By the look on Jasper's face, he was thinking about one or two at the most.

The cutest kids were dancing on the dance floor and that brought my attention away from the conversation. I faintly heard Alice slurring something out like, "OMG, Bella! Could you have imagined...Rosalie, then you, and then me! We would all have been pregnant in a row."

I automatically nodded my head without really paying that much attention to what Alice was actually saying. When I felt all eyes suddenly on me, I asked, "What?"

Edward spoke up first. "What does Alice mean when she said Rosalie, then you, then her?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Who knows what Alice means, she's drunk." I really should have paid closer attention. "I must have missed something."

"Ummm, Bella, Alice just made reference to…" Angela raised one brow. I wasn't following. "Bella...to the blue box." She added.

Blue box...

Blue box...

The blue box!

I turned to Alice. "What did you say?"

"I was…I don't know…something about babies and—fuck!" Her eyes widened.

"Fuck is right, Mary Alice Brandon-Hale!

"Bella…"

I could hear it in his voice. I turned immediately to Edward. "Can we talk about this privately?"

Edward nodded, stood, and held out his hand.

As we walked hand in hand past the now quiet table, I heard my dad ask, "Is Bella pregnant?"

I gave Alice a glare, and she looked apologetically.

She was very lucky it was her wedding day.

********HTMAM********

Oh, Oh, but it's all good. Next chapter, we will see how Edward feels about being a daddy one day.

The team and I are going on vacation :)

We will be back the second week of August.

What's ahead:

Junkets, movie premiers, weddings?, lemons...I can't wait myself. Some new characters...say goodbye to some old ones...fun times ahead.

* * *

Alice's wedding pics/Journal is up on the FB group page in Albums. Posted are some great Fic Rec's as well! I'm excited to dive in and start reading again :)

If you haven't seen EPOV yet, it's been added as CH. 15

Have a great couple of weeks!

Cheers,

Tini


	20. Chapter 19: Trust

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

A/N

**Thanks for reading!** I appreciate every single one of you :)

Glad to be back.

Let's get to it, shall we.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Trust

On the drive back to our hotel, we didn't say a word. Edward's regular driver was not available and we were using someone local. Any personal discussion had to be tabled until we were alone.

Although the silence between us was uneasy, I was comforted by Edward's hand intertwined with mine, his fingers stroking back and forth against mine. I think we both needed the connection right then. It had been a very long time since we had had any physical connection and it was weighing on both of us.

Even though we were working things out on a mental level, we hadn't had any real intimacy with each other since the night we both lost it. Being in the same two bedroom suite hadn't been easy—I won't pretend that it had been—but it was productive, and we had spent most of our time talking, versus engaging in _other_ activities.

That didn't stop my girly bits from protesting, though. I was in a constant state of arousal around him, but my mind was in control. I wanted our relationship to work, and if that meant no sex, then no sex.

Yeah…I had to keep reminding myself of that, along with Edward.

-HTMAM-

Edward immediately took off his jacket when we entered the suite and sat on the sofa waiting for me to explain. I sat beside him, taking a deep breath and said all at once. "A few weeks ago I went to the doctor for a pregnancy test."

His eyes got wide. "Fuck, Bella, why didn't you tell me?"

"Edward, it wasn't as if I was trying to keep it a secret. I told you that I had something to discuss with you tomorrow, remember?" He nodded his head. "This type of discussion, well, we never had it before, actually…I wasn't sure what to say."

He swallowed hard saying, "Are we…"

I was puzzled. "Are we…what?"

He moved his body forward asking, "Are we pregnant?"

_My_ eyes got wide. "No! Oh, Edward, did you think I wouldn't tell you if I was? You thought…oh…no it was negative, Edward."

"I see." His head fell.

I reached for his hand, placing mine in his. "Hey. Did you want me to be?" Asking an octave higher than expected.

He looked into my eyes. "Would it be bad to want that? "

I didn't know what to say at first. "Ummm…no, I just never thought you wanted kids right away."

He leaned back. "Well, I would like to have some time with my wife for a while, but if it happened…I don't know…I don't know if I'm ready?"

I leaped forward saying, "That's what I thought at first! I was like, am I ready? Can we do this?"

"You still thought of us as _we_?"

I sat back shaking my head. "Edward, I love you. I will _always_ think of us as a team—more so lately, though."

"I've fucked up a lot, baby."

"We both did," I said as I looked into his saddened eyes. "Edward, one thing I know for sure, is that we both love each other enough to make this work."

"I would do anything for our family, Bella. I need you to know that. When the time comes…."

My heart melted. Thinking again of Edward being a father…something stirred deep inside of me, and I had to force it down or we would be making several babies tonight.

"You would be a great mother." He added running his hand down my bare arm.

I looked down embarrassed by his sincerity. "Edward, you know that's not true."

He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face up saying. "You would. I could see you getting all mamma bear and shit."

"Edward! The way things are now with the paps...could you just imagine our poor kids?"

He had an odd expression. "Bella, what are you saying?"

"The paps would have a field day. I don't mind dealing with the crap Edward, but our children shouldn't have to."

He was too quiet.

I stared at his blank expression, and then realized what he could have thought, "I'm not saying that you have to quit your job, Edward. All I'm saying is that we would have to figure out how our kids can have a decent, normal life. ...But, I guess they will have to deal with things like I do."

"Bella, I promise you, when we decide to have kids, things will change."

I squeezed his hand. "I love you for saying that, but you know that won't be true. Edward, you are getting even more popular than ever, and your career is taking off."

"What about you? The new book is coming out—"

"Edward, my work doesn't compare to yours, but we will work through it."

_What choice did we really have?_

I turned into him adding, "So, you really thought I was pregnant without telling you?"

Edward nodded his head. "I kept telling myself; Bella has to have a fucking good reason for not telling me. Trust her."

I smiled at that. We were working on "trust." It was boldly marked on both of our lists. "Edward, I should have given you a heads up, but I wasn't pregnant so…"

"You would have called me when you first thought you were, right?" He said, as he picked up my hand and placed a kiss inside my wrist.

Feeling the tingling sensation from his lips, as I said. "I wanted to call you immediately. I was freaked out, Edward. All I could do was think about calling you."

He then cupped his hand softly along my face. I leaned into it, as his thumb brushed over my lips. "Baby, I'm sorry that I wasn't there."

"The emptiness felt worse, I think, without you being there. Angela and Alice did a great job, but I needed you so much."

He scooted closer to me and lifted my legs over his lap.

"I should have been there."

I leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around me. "Edward, it wasn't all of your fault."

"But I should have been there."

I looked up at him. "Is it weird that I kind of wanted to be pregnant? I never really thought about having kids when I was younger."

"I don't know why not. You would make the best mother."

"Edward, I can barely keep up with my own life. How am I supposed to keep up with another human being's?"

He placed a lingering kiss on my forehead before saying, "I hear when it's your own, things change."

"_A lot_ of things would have to change, Edward."

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella. Besides, we have plenty of time to practice." He wiggled his eyebrows and then leaned in for a kiss.

His lips felt silky warm, and we took our time. There was no hurry or rush, until I mistakenly slipped my tongue in, and a low rumble started to build from both of us. Edward deepened the kiss as he took over. I laid back, enjoying the feel of his mouth as it explored mine, until my girly bits started to weep. My breath sped up, when Edward started to explore.

His hand burned my flesh as it slid under my dress before he cupped my breast. I placed mine on top of his saying, "Edward, we can't."

He leaned into my left ear and said. "I want you."

The warmth of his breath was felt, but it was his words that ignited my need. My leg that was placed in-between his, automatically moved against his groin, and the moan that came out of Edward spoke directly to my girly bits.

"It's been too long, baby."

"Edward." I panted out. "We said no sex until...mmmm..."

Shit! He wasn't playing fair. Edward started to rub his fingers around my increasingly hardened nipple.

"I bet that I could make you cum from my fingers alone, Bella."

"Edward..."

"Let me taste you," he whispered.

I closed my eyes, and Edward took that as a yes. The moment that I felt his mouth grab a hold of my nipple through my dress, I sat straight up, breathing out, "...Ummm…if we keep this up, we may find ourselves in the same situation."

He looked up at me, licking his bottom lip and said. "I wouldn't mind that."

"Edward..."

"Bella, I know you're as wet as I am hard, baby."

"Fuck..."

"Let's."

He was _killing_ me! Everything in me wanted to rip his clothes off, but we had both come so far in the past few weeks.

I placed my hands on each side of his face as I looked into his darkened eyes. "Edward, we agreed to wait. For us, remember?"

He searched into mine, before sighing out as he unwrapped his arms from around me. "I know, but I never said that I wouldn't try."

-HTDAM-

The conversation at the restaurant during Alice's wedding brunch was very interesting. Alice apologized constantly, even though I told her it was fine. I wasn't upset that she opened her mouth; she never had a filter when she was drinking. I knew that.

It was explaining things to our parents, that made things fun. My dad misheard, and thought I was pregnant. He caused some commotion after Edward and I had left, and Sue had to take him back to the hotel. She said he tried to go to our suite, but she threatened him. I will spare you with the details of that threat, but I almost threw up in my mouth a little, when I heard the mention of no sex.

The moment that Edward and I walked into the restaurant, Charlie walked up to Edward and asked how impregnating his daughter was looking out for her best interest.

I guess they had a deal of some sort when he had asked for my hand in marriage.

I had to remind my dad that his grown daughter would be marrying Edward, and pregnancy was very much in the future.

That stirred up even more baby excitement from Esme and my mother. Edward stood there with a huge grin on his face. I, on the other hand, did not mention exactly when in the future that would be, but just went with it.

-HTMAM-

We were heading to drop me off at my flight destined for Oahu. Jessica was gracious enough to loan out her home on the north shore to me for two weeks. I was mentally and physically drained. I had been "on", for almost eight months straight, and I needed a break. I was hoping that Edward could join me, but he said he couldn't get out of a very important commitment. I understood, but it didn't mean I wasn't disappointed. I didn't expect him to drop everything to fly to a tropical island with me, but I was hoping he could get _some_ time off.

We said very little on our drive to the airport. Being away from him for two weeks wouldn't be easy, but I was going to look at the bright side of things. The time away would be good, though it was hard enough finding quality time together.

I was going to reschedule the trip, but Edward had insisted. He said that I needed to get away and to enjoy every minute of it. I wanted to enjoy every minute of it _with him_, but it was looking like that was wishful thinking.

I didn't notice, at first, that our car had passed the main terminal. I was in my head and really wasn't paying attention. When the driver parked and opened the door, I stepped out onto the tarmac facing a jet, I stood there stunned. This was definitely not Delta Airlines.

A man came straight to Edward and me, shaking his hand and said. "Mr. Cullen, we are on time, sir."

"Thank you, Mac."

Mac turned to our driver. "You can take those bags over there."

I looked at the bag cart that included Edward's bag.

I stood dumbfounded thinking _how_? Even though we were in different rooms, I didn't see his things packed this morning.

"Allison and Peggy will be your flight attendants. John will be your captain, with first officer Marie."

"Mac, thank you again for taking care of all this."

"It was a pleasure sir, ma'am," The man tilted his head and guided us to the plane.

Before stepping on the stairs, I grabbed Edward's arm. "You did all of this?" He smirked, and nodded. "I thought you were busy?"

"I did say that I had something very important that I needed to attend to."

"Edward, that's what I mean…"

"Bella, _you_ are the most important thing that I need to focus all of my attention on. I took the two weeks off, baby."

*******HTDAM************

Lets hear it ;)

Head over to **The Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest on Fanfiction**. Voting is from August 13 2013 to 27 August 2013. It's anonymous and there are some great lemony reads. Well, they all are great. Link is on my profile page.

Aloha!

Tini


	21. Chapter 20:Day Four

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, Agrutle and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Day Four

**-Day One-**

The moment the airplane door opened, the cabin was filled with the exotic fragrance of orchids and tropical flowers and ukuleles could be heard playing in the distance. I took a deep breath, intoxicated by the sense of peace that overtook me. The islands of Hawaii were breath-taking, and even though I had visited several others previously, I loved the Island of Oahu the most.

Fragrant white leis were placed over our heads as we were guided to the awaiting sports car. Edward put the top down and we were off to the north shore. The mild tropical air and moist heat was a welcome change from the stickiness of the south.

We pulled up to Jessica's home which was breathtaking. It overlooked a secluded beach and as we walked in, we were welcomed with gift baskets filled with local products. Edward placed our bags in the bedrooms, while I grabbed a sparkling water from the refrigerator. Angela had placed the supply order ahead of time, so the place would be well stocked with groceries when I arrived.

I had opened the accordion glass doors, and was looking out at the spectacular view, when I felt his arms wrap around me. I laid my head back, as Edward's arms squeezed me tighter. We stayed that way for a while, and took in the beautiful scenery before us.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked in my ear before placing a soft kiss on it.

I shook my head. "Are you?"

"No. I am a little hungry though."

I turned my head and smiled. "I can remedy that."

I took his hand and guided him to the kitchen table. Edward sat down as I walked over to the refrigerator. "Let's see what we have here," I said, looking around.

There were so many fresh yummy things; I didn't know what to start with first. So I took out everything. I focused on the fresh pineapple, papaya and mint leaves to make a salad and took out a carton of yogurt to create a sauce.

I started to chop the pineapple, taking bites out of the chunks, and moaned in satisfaction at its freshness. I was so focused with cutting and eating that when the pineapple juice started to run down my arm, I didn't notice that Edward was now standing next me. When he took my arm and stuck out his tongue, licking upward starting from my elbow to my wrist, my mouth dropped open. My heart started to beat through my chest and all I could do was to stare at him and blink.

When Edward's tongue reached my wrist, he closed his eyes and moaned out, "Delicious."

My heart stopped.

I placed the knife down that was in my other hand and pushed him up against the refrigerator door. I had had enough.

I was all for talking and getting things right between us. I wanted to work things out with Edward and I was ready to do everything I could to make us work. _But_ the no sex thing had been making me insane. The man was trying my patience, and the entire time on the flight here, I had wanted to take him into the bathroom and fuck him thoroughly.

It had been a very, very, long time, and the fact that Edward was walking sex didn't help. Like I said before, we didn't have problems in the bedroom, but if I didn't get a taste of him soon I would explode. Literally combust into flames.

Edward was hot, and the look of hunger on his face almost made me have an orgasm right there.

We stared at each other for a sexually charged minute. His eyes burned into mine and I was about to attack when he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Bella, I wasn't thinking. I told you I would wait."

_What?_

"Edward. I want you."

I could feel his hand start to shake. "Bella, I want us to work."

The conviction in his voice came out loud and clear, while the passion in his eyes spoke volumes. I pushed into his hand and whispered. "I want you to touch me."

Edward tightly shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths before saying, "Bella…why don't we grab something to eat."

My heart dropped. "You don't want me?"

"Oh no…I want you. _Now. _On the floor, the counter, that chair, over there against the wall." He pointed every place out as he spoke.

My nipples stood up in full attention from his words.

"_But_, we still have a lot to talk about."

"Talking is overrated." I blew out.

He smirked, and narrowed his eyes at me. "Bella, you don't mean that."

"Oh, I do!"

I wasn't sure what Edward saw in my eyes, but he said, "Baby, I want to take you to dinner."

He stepped aside. I turned around, now incredibly horny, and a bit pissed off. "Are you telling me that you just licked me, got me hot and bothered, and you're going to leave me hanging?"

He snickered. "Bella, I wasn't doing it on purpose. I had a moment of weakness. You are the one who suggested we put a hold on the sex, remember?"

"So this is punishment?"

"No. _This _is me trying to do the right thing. I apologize for my moment of weakness. Let me make it up to you." I smiled and slinked my way to him. He shook his head and added, "By taking you to dinner. Go get your things." I watched as he turned and left the room.

Augh! That man makes me so angry, I thought as I sat down for a while to mope. Edward walked back in freshly changed in a pair of fitted blue jeans and a white button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up. Dark sunglasses shaded his eyes, while his windblown hair looked as if he had been fucked for days.

I was jealous of his hair. I wanted to be fuc—.

"You coming baby?"

Yes!

**-Day Two-**

After a long morning of sightseeing, Edward and I stopped along a narrow road at a garlic shrimp shack that was one of his favorites. He and his family had spent a lot of time on the island when he was growing up. It was a quick getaway from the cold weather, and he knew a few local places.

We sat at the picnic table, peeling shrimp, while garlic juice dripped down my hand. I jokingly offered him some, but he said not to temp him. I laughed so hard at his expression. You could clearly tell Edward was regretting not taking me up on my offer yesterday. I kind of felt bad for him, but that quickly went away. He _could_ have had me.

"Bella, did I tell you Jason Morretti called asking who the hell Garrett Russo was."

"The actor?"

He popped another shrimp in his mouth. "Tanya asked him if he knew Garrett's family."

I shook my head. "Why is she asking questions about Garrett? I swear Edward, she is going to make me kill her, and why ask him?"

He took a drink from his beer before answering. "He's fucking her, and apparently she thinks every Italian-American in Hollywood knows each other."

I stopped eating. "Do you know that every time you tell me these things, it makes you seem dumber that you two were ever together?"

He took another drink, before tilting his head and narrowing his eyes at me. "Like I said, it wasn't serious. Anyway, most guys aren't thinking about the woman's brain when—"

He stopped himself mid-sentence.

"When _what_ Edward?" He stayed silent. "Cat got your tongue, baby?" I asked leaning forward.

"I _am_ a dumb fuck." He breathed out shaking his head more to himself.

I laughed and leaned back. "As long as you know it, but I'll let that one slide. Do you think it's just guys Edward? I can't tell you how many times I wanted to do—"

"Who! Who the fuck did you want to do?" Saying as he slammed his beer down on the table.

"It goes both ways. Just saying."

"It better not be that asshole I saw you with at the club."

That's when I realized Edward didn't know that the man he had seen me with at the club had been Riley. I was going to tell him, but decided I had better wait.

"So, why was the slut asking about Garrett?"

"I don't know. It could be that Garrett is more of an asshole around the studio."

When I first asked Garrett about his house, he had acted suspicious. So, I had pushed, and he had told me that it was a gift from his cousin to his family. A sort of do well gift and don't fuck up life thing. Garrett's father was related to the Russo crime family, but he made sure that he kept his distance from his notorious cousin. When Garrett's father passed away, his cousin took it upon himself to look after the family.

Garrett's mother didn't want her children to have any part of his father's family, and the cousin honored that. As long as Garrett and Victoria stayed in school and made something of themselves, he promised Garrett's mom that he would watch over them from a distance.

When Garrett graduated from High School, he found himself hanging around the wrong crowd and got into a little trouble. His cousin found out and he threatened Garrett to straighten him up. He gave him two options; join the military or the police force. Garrett thought the latter was a weird choice, but then realized there could come a day where he would be expected to repay the cousin's kindness.

After Garrett was injured in the shooting with Emmett, he received a package with cash to help out with the bills and hadn't heard from him since.

When I had my encounter with Tanya, I went off script a tiny bit and used Garrett's background to scare the crap out of her. Garrett said it took everything in him to not fall down laughing, but he did me a favor by keeping his mouth shut. Edward on the other hand had scared the shit out of us all...well, mostly Tanya.

I laughed to myself.

"Wanna let me in on the joke."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Garrett's reaction to my threatening to cut Tanya up into pieces."

As much as Edward tried to handle her, and even threatened to go as far up as Aro, she would do anything to keep her claws in him. She had been in the business longer than Edward and had made many allies.

"I actually thought you would do it, baby." He said with a chuckle.

He stopped laughing when I gave him a deadpan look. "I would have. Remember that."

"Shit! Is it strange that I think that is fucking hot?"

**-Day Three-**

I took a nap, while Edward tested the waters. I knew Jessica had surfboards, but I didn't know that Edward could surf. When I woke up, I walked out onto the beach and saw him paddling toward the horizon. I sat down and watched as he stumbled up, and gained his balance while he rode the wave. He did this a few times, before he noticed that I was watching him. When he walked out of the water, carrying his board, my heart stopped.

I had seen Edward naked and wet, freshly out of the shower before, but seeing him in wet hanging boy shorts that hung passed his happy trail while he flipped his sexy, wet hair out of his face…I died. I couldn't take much more of this.

Edward walked up smiling from ear to ear and asked me if I had seen him. He looked so carefree and I saw a very different side of him. The moment we stepped off the plane, it was as if a heavy weight had been lifted from both of us. No more environmental stresses. It was just him and me.

He sat down next to me and started on about the different waves he had experienced. I listened, and enjoyed seeing the excitement on his face. He told me he had always wanted to learn to surf and had taken a few lessons when he was a kid. Nowadays, when he has the time, he tries to go out some mornings in the summer. Since his schedule has been so compact, he hadn't done so in a long while, but he wanted to make more time for it. He asked me if I wanted to learn, and I said yes. He said that he would set up lessons while we were here.

Edward went back into the water to show me more of his moves. My stomach hurt from laughing so hard while I watched him. Edward would have this serious look on his face, concentrating hard when he rode. The smile was wiped off my face the moment I thought about that. I'd seen that face before...when he was riding something else.

I quickly shook my head out of the sex-induced fog, got up, and yelled to Edward that I was going inside. I then ran through the cold water that dripped from the outside shower.

Edward came in soon afterward, and told me that he was taking me out to dinner. He showered and changed in the other room, giving me some time to get ready. I thought he was going to finally sleep with me tonight, when I saw his clothes in the same room as mine, but he came in and grabbed them, before he left for the other room.

**-Day Four-**

The moment I stepped out of the bedroom, I felt an electrical charge in the air. The sun was setting and soft lighting illuminated the house. I heard local music playing softly in the background, as I called out for Edward, but he didn't respond.

When I walked toward the living area, I noticed that the doors were open. The entire living area's windows had been opened, connecting the house to the sea. I stepped out onto the patio and noticed lights flickering in the distance. When I turned my head slightly to the right, I noticed a trail of candles leading out to the beach.

I followed the trail of lights to the most romantic sight that I had seen since the night that Edward had proposed. I started to play nervously with my engagement ring, very aware that I had not returned it to Edward since I had requested it back in New Orleans.

There was a round table to my right covered in white and decorated with tropical flowers. Decorative pillows were scattered on a blanket to the left of the table as tiki torches burned brightly in the night sky.

My eyes watered at the sight that was in front of me, before Edward appeared with a look of concern. "Bella, are you okay?"

I nodded, before I grabbed his face and placed my lips onto his. Everything I was feeling poured out of me in that kiss. I loved this man and I wanted to show him just how happy he made me.

Edward let me take control as I planted kisses all over his face. When I took a breath, I smiled at the fact that he had my lip prints everywhere. I laughed and cried at the same time, as I tried to wipe it all off. He didn't care and took my hand as he led me to the table, and pulled out my chair..

I took a napkin and wiped the rest of the lipstick off, as he took hold of my hand. "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward."

We stared into each other's eyes and the love I had for him poured out of me.

Edward still looked concerned. "Why are you crying?"

"I can't help it. I love you and this," I looked around at the beautiful scene he had created, "is incredible, and thoughtful, and...oh, you are _so_ going to get lucky tonight."

Edward's eyes beamed wide and his signature smirk graced his face as he leaned in for a kiss. "I was hoping." He said before kissing me.

I pulled back. "You are a very sneaky man, Mr. Cullen."

"I told you I would try." He winked. "After dinner?" He asked hopefully.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm sure dinner is incredible, but I think we deserve a treat...maybe starting with dessert."

I got up and unfastened my halter dress while Edward's eyes flashed with excitement. When the dress fell to the ground and I stood topless in front of him, they burned with anticipation. I slowly walked past him, and shimmied out of my panties, before I turned around and caught him staring at me and said, "Don't just stand there, come take this ass," and with that, I sprinted to the warm water.

Edward chased behind me as he kicked off his shoes, tearing off his shirt, and stumbled forward as he yanked down his pants and underwear.

The water felt cool against my heated flesh, but it was Edward's body pressed against mine that heated up the surrounding water.

Chills went through me when he spoke into my ear. "You are so beautiful."

I laid my head back on his shoulder, as the waves crashed against our bodies.

"I've been dreaming about this for a very long time, Bella."

I said nothing, basking in the feel of him as his arm started to wrap around my waist. As Edward pulled me into him, I could feel his pronounced member resting between my cheeks.

I reached behind and started to stroke Edward's shaft. It felt like forever since I had last felt his throbbing member in my hands. He began to pump it in and out of them as I squeezed around it, and wished that we had started this on land where I could fall to my knees and take him in my mouth.

"I missed your touch." Edward moaned out.

"I missed everything about you."

Edward pumped a few more times inside my hands before gently unlocking them and started to glide his penis up and down my ass. "One day, soon, I will take this." My breath hitched as a guttural moan oozed out of my mouth. "I thought you would like that. Me claiming every part of your body." Edward punctuated that with cupping my sex with his right hand.

I moaned louder, dripping at his words. I quickly became light-headed from the thought of him inside of me, there. I turned around and attacked his mouth. My hands grabbed anything it could get a hold of. I first went for his firm ass, squeezing and kneading it, until I took hold of his hard cock, giving it another squeeze.

I let go of his mouth placing firm wet kisses down his chest before taking in one of his nipples and circling my tongue around the perked nub.

A rumble came from Edward and before I knew it, he had lifted me up out of the water and had walked us further into the sea.

I held on tight as the water reached my torso. Edward stopped when it reached his and started kissing my neck as he lifted me up higher before he placed me firmly on his penis.

The sigh of relief that my body felt as he entered me was amazing. My girly bits had been in a state of constant aching. The moans and groans that came from Edward spoke directly to my body as he started to move me up and down on his cock.

The added sensation of the water filling me along with Edward's cock intensified each thrust. The fact that I couldn't get a tight grip on him became frustrating. I tried to push against him but was unable to feel in control. I thought that would have frustrated Edward as well, but as I stared into his eyes, there was something behind them that seemed to be enjoying having all the control. He smirked at me, and then I knew. So, I relaxed and let him direct my body.

Edward tightened his hand around my waist and started a hypnotic movement of intense pleasure. He tilted me back a bit hitting exactly where I had been craving him. Even in the water, I knew I was a wet mess.

Edward's cock slid up and down against my g-spot. It slowly rubbed against the sensitive wall until my body quivered, as he pulled out and crashed me down on him again, which caused my nipples to ache further.

Every time his throbbing shaft rubbed against the spot, I would hold my breath, taking in the erotic sensation that only he could give. Every time he pulled out, I would moan out in frustration, losing my mind, craving the feel of him inside of me again.

"Edward...please...more..."

He slid inside of me, but quickly pulled out.

"Auugg...pleassseee...I need you."

"What was that baby?" He asked as he slowly and painfully slid against my spot.

"Fuck...yes...ah...ah...yes...please...right there...fuck...I need you right fucking there...Oh...yes!"

I squeezed my sex around him as tightly as I could, trying to bring him deeper inside.

"Right there, Bella? You need my cock here?" He said as he moved my body up and down a few more times against the spot.

I thought I was going to pass out. "Yes! Fuck! Yes! Right there, shit, more!"

"Even in the ocean, Bella, you're soaking wet for me. Did my little pussy miss me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Fucking yes it did! It missed your cock...shit! Fuck, oh yes!"

I was becoming delirious. I forgot to breathe on several occasions, wanting to feel nothing else but his sweet, thick, fucking cock inside of me. I was losing it and the building orgasm that was about to erupt was going to be the death of me.

Edward leaned me back just a bit more and that did it. I gasped for air and Edward immediately pulled me up. My body started to shake, and I could hear the concern in his voice as he called out my name. I couldn't speak, the orgasm was taking over my entire being and all I could do was drip all over his cock.

Edward quickly walked us back to shore; holding on to me tightly as he kept saying, "Hold on, Bella."

He laid me down on the blanket, and placed my head on the scattered pillows. I took one look at the wet man before me and said, "It's your turn."

********HTDAM********

*Jumps up and down clapping hands* Oh...I can't wait, and I won't make you wait either. Ch. 21: Sex Therapy, will post soon.

More actual talking to come.

**THANK YOU!** **THANK YOU! ****THANK YOU!** HTDAM reached over 1000 reviews and I wasn't here to say thank you. Sincerely, I appreciate all of your comments and love reading every one of them.

Pictures of the house, and Edward's romantic set-up is on facebook. See profile for the link.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tini


	22. Chapter 21: Sex Therapy

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, Content1, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Next Chapter**, you will get to hear these two discuss some of their issues, but **right now**, they need a breather from the angst.

Hell, I think we all need a moment.

So, here it is...

* * *

Chapter 21: Sex Therapy

"Fuck baby, I love the feel of your wet mouth."

"Mmmm." Was all I could say.

My mouth was full of Edward's cock as I sucked it all in. He loved it when the tip touched the back of my throat as my reflex tightened and caused it to slide further down my throat.

I loved watching his expressions. His eyes would roll back every time that happened. Edward's lips would form an O, and guttural sounds would vibrate out of him.

I placed his hand on the back of my hair, signaling him to fuck my mouth. This turned both of us on. The feel of his hands as he gripped the back of my head while his dick pulsated inside of my mouth and caused my pussy to throb. This made me so wet, it dripped down my inner thighs.

I was horny as hell, and I wanted this man everywhere. I wanted to feel Edward all over me, and I couldn't get enough of him.

"Fuck, Bella. Your mouth feels like a suction cup baby. Fucking hell…"

I popped his cock out and started to lick along the shaft. I lifted his member up and took his balls into my mouth, as I sucked and licked each one.

Yup, I was a horny mess.

I was wet and sloppy and didn't care.

"Shit! Bella, baby, fuck, fuucckk!"

My nipples hardened at each word. My girly bits started to throb painfully.

I took Edward's shaft all the way down my throat, and moaned around it, which caused him to move my head faster against him.

I cannot explain what I was feeling in exact words, but to see him lose control from my mouth was truly indescribable. To give him the pleasure he needed and desired from me was heartwarming.

_I_ did that to him. Thinking about that made me moan louder.

"Shit! Bella, if you keep doing that I'm going to lose it baby."

"On me Edward…"

He looked down at me, "What did you say?"

"Put it on _me_." I moaned out.

I wanted him to cover me everywhere. I told you, a horny mess.

Edward's eyes narrowed as I watched them turn black with lust. He pumped his cock a few more times against my throat before he pulled out and groaned, "Fuck yeah!"

Edward spilled down my chest and stepped back panting as we both watched the liquid make its way in-between my breasts.

When my fingers glided through the liquid, Edward let out a roar. My eyes grew wide, amazed as his cock twitched and stirred back up.

"Turn over!" He ordered.

It took me a minute as I watched Edward fall down to his knees on the blanket. He grabbed my hips and flipped me around.

"On your elbows."

I did as instructed and leaned on my forearms, bent over on my knees, ass in the air, while Edward was behind me.

"Bella, I can't promise slow baby. I need to pound your fucking pussy right now!"

"Yes!"

Finally, I thought as Edward grabbed both sides of my hips, and positioned himself, before he filled me to the hilt.

"Yes!" We both sighed out.

Edward paused for a moment before he pulled out and slammed back into me.

He used my waist as leverage as he thrusted in and out. I pushed back into his cock, needing him to get deeper.

My body dangled on the edge with each thrust as he continued to pound his way deeper and deeper. Edward suddenly sat on his heels and pulled me back on top of him which caused an incredible sensation at that angle. He then started to slam me down harder on his shaft over and over.

"Shit! Bella...your pussy is fucking tight, baby."

Edward lifted me up higher before he slammed me down hard. "Auugg!"

"Grab it. Pull it in baby…yes, like that. Squeeze that pussy."

My head fell down to my chest. "Edward…fuck..."

He placed his hand on top of my breast and started to squeeze my nipple as I watched.

"Mmmm. I can't wait to turn you over and fuck you while sucking this."

"Shit, yes!"

Edward pinched the other nipple, and then ran his hand down my stomach until he reached my clit. He started to rub his fingers back and forth over the swollen nub, and the intensity of my building orgasm was on the verge of exploding. "Edward...aaahhh...yes...fuck...harder."

He feverishly started to move his fingers causing a friction over my clit that made me explode.

"Fucking yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I whipped my head back on him as he grabbed hold of my hips and slammed me back down on his cock. He bounced me up and down, and pounded me on his dick, until I heard the telltale growl before he exploded inside of me.

We both sat, and gasped for air before I rolled off of Edward. I laid there for what seemed like only a minute before I realized that Edward had wrapped his arms around me before he had lifted me off the ground. "Aren't you tired?"

The fire in his eyes said it all. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

-HTMAM-

"Edward, that feels _so_ good. Mmmm."

I was on my back, one leg over Edward's shoulder while he held it up, the other was flat on the bed. I didn't know my legs could bend like scissors, but Edward could make my body do incredible things.

Edward was taking his time with each delicious thrust. He would look at me and smile as he pushed deeper and then held it. He circled his hips around, which was my favorite part. He would rotate several rounds grinding inside of me before he pulled out to repeat it again and again.

"Mmmm...you are beautiful." He panted out.

"You are...aahhh...mmmm...sexy." I smirked back in-between moans.

"Mmmm...I was about to say that too."

"I am not sexy…aahhh."

"You like that," he breathed out.

Again, the grinding was the best part. He did it harder this time, and I moaned out in pleasure.

"Your cum face is sexy."

"Edward…aaahhh…yours…" It was getting harder to breathe. "Mmmm…I love seeing your eyes."

He leaned over and took my perked bud into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over it before he looked back up at me and said. "I love how you taste."

I grinned. "I love how you take what you want."

He smirked and started to give me extra grinds. I laughed. "I want to hear that more often," he said seriously.

I kissed him. "You will."

-HTMAM-

"Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward."

It went like that for a while.

We were back to fucking, and I may have to buy Jessica another bed. By the sound of it, it was about to give out.

The covers, pillows, and everything else was now off the bed. We had been at it all night and I could see the dawn peeking out over the horizon through my legs.

I wasn't ever going to be able to walk again.

My sex induced clouded mind was now clearing, and I was quickly feeling the aches and pains in my body. The moment Edward pushed my legs further over my head as he held on to my ankles, I moaned out. This fueled Edward to push deeper. "Auugg, shit!"

Edward was panting heavily as he continued to push onward. My legs were weakened, but he held them firmly, spreading them wider for him. "Tired baby?"

I was exhausted, but felt like a kid who didn't want to miss playtime for a nap. I shook my head.

He narrowed his eyes. "One more round, and I'll let you rest."

Shit! What did the man take?

-HTMAM-

I smelled burned bacon, but my eyes flew open from the sensation of wetness on my nubs.

I opened my eyes and looked down to see Edward blowing on them before flicking one with the tip of his tongue. My sex was still sleeping, but the girls were wide-awake. "Mmm...good morning."

He looked up with a huge grin. "It is. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Did you cook?"

"Ahh huh." He said as he took another flick of my nub.

I moaned out and he did it again. Then he started to alternate between the two nipples. I looked through his messy locks, when he paused to stare at one before flattening his tongue on top of it.

The coldness felt after the warmth of his pebbled tongue elongated both nubs, and when his warm mouth wrapped around one, my sex quickly woke back up. "Mmmm, that feels so good."

Edward started to gently suck it in and then nibbled around it with his teeth. Wetness started to pool out of me from the intense feeling of his bites.

He took his time, and nipped at each one. Edward wrapped his lips firmly around it as he pulled. He would release the nub, before taking it back into his mouth. This simple playtime was creating that familiar coil inside of my center and was causing it to heat up.

When he positioned himself more comfortably next to me and started to really play, I knew that I wasn't going to last long. I rubbed my hand through his strands of hair as he showed the girls love.

When his hand skirted down my stomach to my sex, I automatically pushed his face down as he grabbed a hold of one nipple.

He sucked it in before popping it out asking, "Does that feel good baby?"

"Mmm...hmm."

I pushed him down harder. He sucked and nipped and bit around the nipple. He then started to lick and bite down my torso until he reached the hand that was playing with my sex. I positioned myself up on my forearms to watch as he opened up my lips and licked from my clit to my puckered hole. "Yes! This is the best wake up ever!" I sighed.

Edward chuckled, looking up at me and said, "We can make this a daily wake up call, baby."

"Fuck yeah!"

He laughed harder. I didn't mean to yell that so loud.

Edward Cullen wake up call? Hell yes!

"I'll get my morning breakfast in bed." He said winking as he started to eat me out.

-HTMAM-

"It's the thought that counts."

Edward was moping across from me as I picked through his incredible, inedible breakfast. Everything was charred.

"Edward, it's fine. I love that you made breakfast for me."

"It's burnt." He sulked.

"Just a little…"

He raised one brow. I laughed. "Edward, I love that you did this."

"Cooking isn't one of my best skills."

"No, but you are a master at other things."

"Master, huh?"

I nodded my head. "You have a lot of talents, Mr. Cullen."

"I might need to redeem myself after this breakfast."

"Oh, okay, but can you give me a few...ummm, more hours to recoup."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Rest up, I haven't showed you anything yet."

Oh God!

*****HTMAM******

Yup, a whole lemon was squeezed for this chapter.

Well?

FYI, the ring, Riley, and everything else talk is next.

XOXOX

Tini


	23. Chapter 22: Scars

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

A/N

I say it all the time, but I feel that I can't say it enough. It takes an incredible team of people giving their time to make HTMAM better. Trust me, without this team, that I am so lucky to have, many of you wouldn't be reading this. You'd be to pissed off about my spelling/grammar more then you are now :)

I have this story on three sites, and its rare when the entire team can beta and read over the same chapter. Each and every one of them add their own uniqueness that I can pull from.

So, Thank you to my wonderful team of betas and pre-readers:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, Content1, Agrutle, LeonaBlack931 and Tinsley Warren.**

**This story would not be the same without each one of you.**

**xoxox**

**Tini**

* * *

Chapter 22: Scars

I turned over, slamming into Edward's back. He must have joined me after I had dozed off. I needed a nap; I also needed a deep massage and made a mental note to set one up for both of us. I wasn't going to survive another night like last night without one.

Running my hands up and down his back, I opened my eyes, startled by the feel of raised skin. I traced my fingers over the scarred marks as flashes of _that_ night entered my mind.

The raw pain and emotions I'd felt as he pounded inside of me flooded my mind. I had been furious with both myself and him at the same time. I had never needed him as much as I did that night, but I'd also wanted him to feel the pain that he'd caused me. I could still feel the sensation of my nails tearing down his flesh as he moaned out in pain.

"Bella? Baby, what's wrong?"

I looked up at Edward who was now turned on his back, looking at me quizzically.

"What?"

He wiped his eyes. "Hey, where were you just now? I was teasing you and nothing."

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes. "Does what hurt?"

"The scratches?"

He sat up as he propped himself on a pillow. "What scratches?"

"Edward, the scratches on your back. I'm sorry…"

He grabbed my hand. "For what? Bella, that happened when we were—"

"Don't say making love!"

"Okay, I was going to say when we were...baby, we talked about this. You said you were okay?"

I sat up next to him. "I know, but I just didn't really realize how bad those scratches were. I was so angry with you..."

"You had every right to be angry with me. What I said...I will spend the rest of my life making up for it."

I squeezed the hand he was holding. "Edward, I told you that I forgave you for what you said about the 'trusting Tanya' thing."

"I thought you would never forgive me."

"It was hard, you know that, and there was a moment that I thought I would never forgive you. But when I thought about the possibility of being pregnant, my outlook shifted. The thought of not having you in my life caused me to take another look at the situation, and I decided that being with you was worth dealing with the pain."

Edward leaned in and placed his lips on my forehead as he spoke. "It killed me inside knowing that I had hurt you. When I tried to explain and you wouldn't hear me out...baby, I became a different man. For the first time in my life, I actually felt helpless. There was nothing I could do to fix it, and my heart was in your hands. I felt out of control."

"We both were out of control."

We sat there in silence for a while before I admitted. "Alice helped me see things differently."

He lifted his head staring down at me and asked, "How so?"

"She said you were only human, and that I placed you on a pedestal that no one, _including you_, could reach."

He chuckled out and said, "I need to send her a better wedding gift."

"I wouldn't laugh. She mentioned sending you a bill after all she had to deal with while we were separated. I had to remind her that I dropped everything to fly to Seattle for her, so we're even."

He laughed harder before adding, "I did try to tell you several times that I wasn't perfect."

"I know, and after that fight I realized that you weren't the only one at fault. Esme reminded me of my own involvement, several times, and she stated that you can't read minds."

"I can't, but Bella, you hold a lot in, baby. You aren't very forthcoming."

I thought about that as I stared into his anxious and awaiting eyes. "I don't do it on purpose, Edward. It's something I need to work on, but I'm not trying to purposely hold things in."

"Then, if I ask you if something is wrong, and there is, tell me," he said sharply.

I narrowed my eyes at his tone. "I would say tell me when you don't trust me, but..."

"Fuck, Bella. I said that I was sorry—"

"Edward, I..." I shook my head not knowing what to say.

"It's still there." He said as his finger traced over my heart, burning into my flesh.

"Not so much. That came out from a place of my own insecurities. You have been friends with that slut for a long time and I get that. You trusted her. I told you that Alice warned me about not telling you everything. Her sixth sense about things always kicks me in my ass when I don't listen."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid of losing you."

"You never told me that." He took my hand back into his.

"I was afraid that if you knew everything, you would think I was some weird stalker fangirl who happened to have struck the lottery by meeting you 'accidentally'. I fantasized about meeting you all the time, but when it actually happened, it was all so surreal. I had my own hesitations in a way, I didn't trust you. I didn't trust that you loved me enough to see that it was a coincidence and that I wasn't crazy."

"You're _not_ crazy?" he asked shocked.

I hit him with the small pillow that was in between us. "Ha, ha, Edward. You have some crazy fans, and you have told me some crazy ass stories about them. These women have been crafty, and I thought somehow you would think that I orchestrated the whole, colliding into Emmett thing, to meet you in some weird way."

"I would never have thought that, Bella. Even though someone had tried to go through him to get at me before, I knew that you were different. When Bree said what she did, it took me by surprise. I thought that if you had kept that from me, what else weren't you telling me."

"I should have told you everything, and I paid the price for it."

"As much as I would love to go back in time and do things differently, I now know that the love we have for each other can get us through the hardest of times, baby."

I reached up and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

He lifted my hand that he had been holding and placed a firm kiss on the back of it. "Mmm, we'll have many years to get it right. Many long years together."

"Long years, huh?"

He smiled big. "I plan on growing old with you, Bella Swan." He then took my left hand and started playing with my ring. "I wonder if our honeymoon will be like this."

I took in a drawn breath. Louder than I intended and he heard.

He sighed out. "Bella, I'm not saying that we need to do this right away—"

"No, Edward, I was thinking that I should have talked to you about this earlier."

He pushed upright, positioning himself against the headboard. "We said we would wait, and I'm not going to push you, Bella. Last night was amazing, and I know we still have things to work out—"

"Edward, we will always have things to work out. That's not what I'm saying. When I asked for the ring back, it was to shut up our parents. Keeping the ring and not returning it...was something I should have talked to you about. I was going to give it back to you at the airport, and then you surprised me with this...I..."

He stopped all movement. "You're saying you wanted to give it back?"

I sat upright. "No! No, I'm saying I didn't want you to think…Edward, I wanted to keep the ring. I always wanted to keep it. I regretted giving it back to you in the first place, but at the time…well, you know I was angry. Then I thought maybe we needed more time. I wanted both of us to think about what it all meant. It wasn't just a wedding that I wanted Edward, it was the marriage I had dreamed about the most. I wanted you. Nothing else really mattered."

"But you were so pissed at me about the wedding."

"Edward, I was pissed about the whole studio thing." I glared at him. "Even though I tried to understand your reasoning, you didn't tell me everything either. I'm still learning how your life works and telling me that paps would be leering around didn't seem any different from our daily life."

"I wanted our wedding day to be special."

"It will be."

"Are you saying that _this_," he rolled the ring around my finger, "will be now staying?"

"_This_," I lifted my left hand up, "is _never_ going to leave this hand again."

Edward smiled big before rolling me onto my back, giving me a passionate kiss.

-HTMAM-

"Can you handle it?"

I walked into the guest room and heard Edward outside on the patio talking on his cell.

"I need one week. I don't care what you have to do. Let me speak to Zafrina." There was a pause. "I just sent you an email; can you take care of it and leave James out of it? Good. Thanks."

That was the last thing I heard him say as he stepped back into the room smiling at me. "Hey, I didn't know you were in here."

"Do you have to work?"

He walked over to me wrapping his arms around my waist. "No, I was just trying to take care of some things while you were getting ready."

"Edward, if you have to work, I can keep myself busy."

"Bella, Zafrina can handle things while I'm gone."

"What about James?"

He wrinkled his nose. "She will soon be taking over completely for him. Jasper is compiling everything that has been found. It looks as if James has been skimming off the top, at my expense."

I looked at him shocked. I knew Jasper's firm was investigating missing funds from Edward's account and that his accountant looked good for it, but had no clue about James. "It was him? I thought you were looking at your accountant?"

"After Jasper audited his figures and found nothing, he wanted to dig deeper. I gave him access to all the computer systems, and he discovered a hidden file that incriminated James and him. The fucker was skimming from James cut and kept a record of it."

"How can you sound so calm about this?"

He smirked. "You haven't been around for some of the meetings, Bella. I think a few of Jasper's people may disagree with you. "

"Has Peter filed charges?"

"We're working on it."

"I hope so! That asshole! I can't believe James thought he could steal from you and get away with it. I knew he was a creep—"

"Hey," Edward lifted my eyes to his. "I don't want this to spoil our time. Come on, we're going to be late."

-HTMAM-

We were at a family luau of one of Edward's friend's, Kawani's, home. He and his family were celebrating one of his nephews' birthdays and had roasted a pig for the occasion. We arrived just as they were digging up the meat from the hot coals. I watched as they prepared the pig for the feast and learned how to make poi from Kawani's grandmother, who everyone called Mamma.

The tiny house, that sat on the shoreline, was filled wall to wall with people, and even though everyone knew who Edward was, they treated him like any other guest. Kawani's family and friends showed the meaning of _ohana_ - family - and treated us as such.

We stuffed our face with some incredible food. Then the music was turned up and people started to dance on the beach, while we sat around the fire pit and chatted with Kawani. "Bella, how do you like our island?"

"I love it. Always have." I smiled at the large man who had the coolest tattoo wrapped around his forearm.

"This side of the island is very quiet," one of his friends stated as he joined us.

"Edward's staying on the north shore," Kawani added.

"Nice, bro."

"My favorite part about being on that side of the island is being able to eat at the shrimp truck daily." Edward wasn't exaggerating when he said that.

"Too rich for my blood, bro."

"I thought it was reasonable?" I said looking at the men.

"They're joking Bella."

"We have our own shrimp truck in our kitchen, Bella. Mamma can throw them down. You two should come over one night next week."

"That sounds great," Edward said excited.

"Edward loves Mamma's shrimp. Isn't that right?" Kawani shouted over at the elderly woman as she nodded her head.

Edward stood up and walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead. They started to talk, and I watched the two of them laughing.

"He's her favorite," Kawani's sister, Ana, said as she sat down next to me. "She loves it when Edward visits. Even though it's my son Manny's birthday, she made Edward's favorite fish," she said, laughing out.

"I wondered why no one else was eating fish. Thinking about it, I didn't see it on the table."

There had been a buffet spread on a long table outside of the house, but I didn't remember seeing that type of fish on it. I would know. I made several rounds.

She laughed harder. "Exactly, Mamma dished that out for Edward _only_."

I laughed. "I see. Should I keep an eye on Mamma? Edward loves my cooking, but she has me beat."

"Keep an eye on whom?" Edward sat back down with something else in his hands.

"What's that?"

Edward smiled. "Mamma made chocolate cake for me."

I turned toward Ana. "I don't have a chance, do I?" We both laughed.

"What?" Edward asked with a mouth full of cake.

"Nothing, I want a taste." I leaned over and kissed him. "Mmm, it is good."

"When's the wedding?" Kawani asked.

"We haven't set a date yet," I answered, before Edward fed me a bite of his cake.

"Long engagement?" Ana asked.

I shook my head. "We were trying to figure out how to get married without it being a circus."

"Are you sure you want to marry this man, Bella?" Kawani joked. Edward narrowed his eyes.

"No one's bothered you while you've been on the island, have they?" she asked.

"Surprisingly no, Ana. I was a little worried when we ventured out in public, but nothing major. Edward was recognized by a few fans. He took some pictures with them and asked if they could wait before sending them out. Each one seemed overjoyed that Edward took the time, and they all said they would wait. So, far, no paps in sight."

"It's usually like that. A lot of people from LA vacation here, so the locals are pretty used to seeing famous people. The tourists are usually too focused on their vacation to notice anyone. They are always behind a camera."

"Can I have this dance?" Ana's son walked up and asked me nervously, while everyone around snickered.

"I would love to." I smiled. "Such a polite young man." I looked over to Ana who beamed proudly.

"Don't be fooled," Edward added before he narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Make sure you keep your hands on my finance's waist, Manny."

I snarled at Edward, but laughed at Manny, who had placed his own sinister smirk on his face as he winked at Edward.

-HTMAM-

We danced through several songs before some of the other ladies joined in. Kawani had a huge family, and his cousins wanted to show me some moves. How they could bend their knees and move their hips the way they do, I would never understand, but Edward seemed to be enjoying the show.

The drinks were flowing and the Mai Tais were strong. Edward kept to beer, while I finished my third one. By my fourth, I had loosened up enough to sway my hips correctly. Something about gyrating in public didn't feel right, but everyone was doing the dirty.

The make shift dance floor was filling up. More of Kawani's family and friends arrived after their shifts ended, as well as more food and liquor. The dance floor got louder and more crowded, and I was having a blast. I had no clue where Edward was, but I could always feel his eyes on me.

Something about his watching me always got me hot and bothered. I didn't even know where he was, and I was a wanton mess. My girly bits throbbed, but reminded me that they still needed a rest. It was taking me a lot of effort to dance, let alone think about having another round with Edward.

I wiggled my butt and moved my hips along with everyone else. When this large man started to bump his hips with mine, I paused thinking that Edward was going to flip out, but then no sign of him. So I bumped back, and then he bumped the other girl next to him. Some old seventies disco music was playing and everyone joined in doing the bump. I remember as a child, my mom doing some moves with me while dancing around the living room. She would spin me around, lifting me up in the air, pretending we were disco dancers.

A song came on that I wasn't familiar with, but everyone said a collective yeah and started to really move. I even saw Mamma in the corner tapping her feet as she wiped off the table.

I swayed to the beat of the music, then felt his arm wrap around my waist. I knew Edward's touch. He pulled me in tighter to him, and I could feel my favorite thing poking my behind before he bent lower moving his leg in-between mine. We swayed to the music, moving to the beat, as I grind my ass into his cock. I could feel his warm breath hovering around my ear before he whispered, "Are you having a good time?"

I lay my head back and answered, "Yes. It's nice being able to be out in public and be ourselves."

He kissed my neck and then responded, "We will go out more often."

I turned around to face him as I pressed my body to his. "I think it's easier when we aren't in LA."

He nodded in agreement. "Seattle will be different."

_I hope so,_ I thought.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped both of his around my waist. We kissed, while moving to the beat. Edward was a good dancer. He preferred to watch, but he could move. We swayed back and forth for a while before I mentioned, "When this guy started doing the bump with me, I thought you would be at my side sooner."

"That's big Mike, Bella."

"So you would let _him_ dance with me because you are afraid of his size?"

He chuckled. "No, he's a teddy bear, and we've known each other for years. Fuckers like that guy at the club are another story."

"That fucker is Thomas." I laughed out.

Edward didn't find anything funny. "Thomas who?"

"Riley, actually. He's the actor who will be playing my Thomas."

He stopped dancing, and I could see a slight hint of red in his eyes. "That's the same asshole you were photographed with?"

"Yes."

"Why the hell was he with you?"

"We weren't together. He was partying with some friends, and we bumped into each other."

"Auh huh. Does he know you are taken?"

"Yes. I told him."

"You had to tell him? Did the fucker come on to you?"

_Shit!_

"Bella…" he said with a low grumble.

I started to rub my fingers through the back of his hair and down his neck to calm him down. "Edward, he made some comments but—"

"Wait. You're telling me this asshole, who is playing your Thomas, tried to hit on you? Was this before he got the part, Bella?"

I dropped my arms from around his neck and placed them on my hips. "I don't like what you're insinuating, and for the record, you have women throwing themselves at you daily."

"Is everything okay?" Ana wiggled by us with a concerned look.

I forgot we were in the middle of a dance floor. I took Edward's hand and walked away from the crowd along the beach to a more secluded area.

"Look. I have to live with the fact that you happened to be desired by a butt load of women, but you can't handle the fact that one guy hit on me?"

"He did fucking hit on you?" he yelled.

"Edward, honestly, I think he's just that type of guy. But you should trust me, just like I trust you." I took his hand and clasped my fingers in-between his.

"You could have told me this earlier," he said nicer.

"Yes, I could have, but the timing was never right. Granted, this is not the best place to have this discussion, but Riley means nothing to me, and you will never have to worry about _me_ cheating."

He stood gawking at me. "Are you saying that I will cheat on you?"

"No…I hope not."

He pulled me close into him. "Bella, I do not or will not ever have the need to cheat on you. You are it for me baby." He leaned in, hovering over my lips.

"You know how I feel about you," I added kissing him. "But you can't tell me that you don't notice those women."

He shook his head chuckling more to himself. "I promise you, and this I will keep, if at any time I am approached, tempted, and conflicted in any way, I will talk to you. Promise me you will do the same thing, I want to know if some fucker is hitting on my woman."

I chuckled in light of the seriousness of our conversation. "Your woman, huh?"

"My wife—to be," he added, punctuating it with another kiss.

"You want me to promise to tell you if some guy hits on me, but really Edward. I don't want to know every time some woman comes on to you. It's hard enough when they do it in front of my face. Why don't we promise to let each other know in extreme circumstances, other than your norm?"

Edward was quiet. Too quiet for the conversation we were having.

"Edward, did I say something…"

"No. I was just thinking if things were reversed, how _I_ would feel."

"Honestly, it's not easy. Most of the time, I just try not to think about it. Other times, I have no choice, but it's what I have to deal with. I try to remember that _I_ am the one who goes home with you at night. That alone makes things easier to deal with."

He started to play with my fingers. "I'm the lucky one. I get to go home with the hot I.M. Swan."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah."

"Oh, no," he said wrapping his arms around me. "She's the beautiful girl next door, who has a hot dirty mind that I get to play with anytime that I want."

"Well, that is true. The part about getting to play with me at any time, that is."

"Grrrr." He growled snapping at my nose. "Mark my words; I'll be the one chasing the fuckers away soon enough. Oh, and Bella, if that fucker Riley tries to hit on you again, you better find another leading man baby, because it's difficult to say your lines without a tongue."

*****HTMAM******

Well, these two are trying. Let's hear it.

Next chapter from EPOV :)

Thank you all for the Birthday wishes! I appreciate each and every one of you :) I couldn't pass out cake, but I could serve you some lemons.

XOXOX

Tini


	24. Chapter 23: Wicked Games

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, Content1, Agrutle and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

A/N

*****WARNING******

**(See, I'm starting to get good with those)**

**This chapter is EPOV of chapter fifteen: Ladies Night. It's a very different perspective, but hey, here's the warning.**

**This chapter contains STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT. If you have issues with angry, highly charged, destructive, maddening, walking on the line lemons, PLEASE SKIP this one as well. **

***No one did anything against their will!* **

**You have been warned. MA Rating Reminder.**

**Tini**

* * *

Chapter 23: Wicked Games

**EPOV**

"Has he been like this all week?"

"For _weeks_. He works and drinks—"

"Could you both stop talking about me as if I'm not in the room? Fucking hell, you two sound like girls. This is supposed to be a fucking bachelor party, fucking go and do something and quit talking shit about me."

"_See_." Eric emphasized to Jasper as he walked away.

"Ed, we're just worried about you."

"It's your night man; I told you, I'll be okay."

One of Jasper's brothers walked into the living room suite and asked, "Are you two ready to hit the clubs?"

Jasper looked at me concerned. "Ed, you don't have to do this."

"Jasper, it's your bachelor party. Bella…" saying her name cut me "…Alice, ummm, she would want you to have a good time. Come on, let's go."

-HTMAM-

"You having a good time, man?"

I lifted my glass to Jasper's cousin Nick. "Yeah."

He plopped down next to me hitting me on my back. "This is the life. Tits and ass everywhere. You must get this all the time?"

I nodded my head. "They all blur after a while."

"No way, motherfucker. I would be buried in as many as I could if I was you."

_There was only one person I want to be buried deep inside._

-HTMAM-

"Damn Edward, we're going to have to come back to LA to do this again," One of Jasper's friends said as he sat down next to me.

No one would leave me the fuck alone.

I nodded as I took another sip of my drink. This was our third club. I sat and watched the women circling around like vultures. I told many of them I wasn't interested, and they had moved on to the others.

"Hey Edward, do you mind if we hit one more place. Alice is there, and I really would like to see her."

"Jasper, it's your party man."

I took another swig and then realized if Alice was there so would Bella. My dick twitched at the thought of her, but the pain and anger I had been drowning away stirred inside my gut. Bella was all I could think about, and drinking was the only way I could get through the days without her.

-HTMAM-

I was the last one out of the car. My head started to ring, and I couldn't get my eyes to focus clearly. Eric waited for me, staring at me with that fuck ass concerned look of his. "Can you fucking stop looking at me like that?"

"What?"

I shook my head, walking past him and tripped over something as I stumbled forward to the door.

"Edward, you okay? Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I see Bella and this is not the right time to—"

"Where is she?" I looked through the door, past the crowd of people. I couldn't see her anywhere."

"I think you might want to sleep this one off and maybe talk to her later."

I laughed. "Talk, huh. Bella doesn't fucking talk, Eric. She gets angry, she slaps people, but she doesn't fucking talk." I stumbled forward.

He grabbed a hold of my arm. "Okay Edward, I think—"

I yanked my arm from his. "What the fuck man! I want to see Bella, where is she? I think it's time to tell her to fucking—" I forgot what I was going to say.

Eric looked at me then narrowed his eyes before signaling his hands to someone.

I walked past the bouncers and entered the club on a mission to find Bella.

_I needed her_.

I shook that thought out of my head.

The club was crowded, and I heard my name several times as I tried to walk through. I scanned the room, but no Bella. I saw the bar though and was on my way to it, when I saw her.

"Ed, man, I think you might want to take Jasper to another club. You know the ladies are here and—"

"Who the fuck is that with Bella?"

Garrett said nothing.

"Did you forget that you work for me? Who. The. Fuck. Is. That?" I yelled pointing towards her.

Garrett looked over and then said, "I'm not sure."

"You're supposed to be looking after her—"

He turned around narrowing his eyes at me. "Don't fucking start with the bullshit, Cullen. You made this mess; if you cleaned it up early, she might not be with another man. Don't fucking put that on me!"

I stepped closer to Garrett bumping his chest. He laughed at me half assed attempt at dominance. "You're drunk off your ass. Go sleep it off, and in the morning you may want to _finally_ talk to Bella, but right now, you are leaving."

He grabbed a hold of me and started to drag me to the door.

"Fucking let go of me. I want to see Bella."

"Later man. Eric," he yelled out, signaling him. "Get Edward a cab and take him home."

"Yes, sir," he said running off.

"Fuck, you're listening to Garrett?" I yelled after him.

"Ed, go home, you are going to thank me in the morning."

"I'm not fucking going anywhere, mother fucker. My fucking fiancée is laughing it up with some fucking asshole! I'm going to see what the fuck she is thinking before I kill the motherfucker son of a bitch."

I swung back towards her until Garrett grabbed a hold of my arms and pushed me out the door.

"Fucking let go!"

"Edward, fucking get in the car!"

I saw Eric opening up a cab door as Garrett threw me in the back seat. He slammed the door as Eric got in the other side. "Man, don't make me have to kick your ass in front of your women. Go home and sleep it off. I'll call you in the morning." Garrett then looked passed me towards Eric. "If I see him in this place again tonight, after I kick his ass, I'm going after yours. Capiche? Take him home!"

-HTMAM-

"Edward, this is a bad idea."

"Eric, have a drink, you're too uptight."

We were sitting at the club. I was having a drink; Eric was staring at me with his beady eyes sipping water.

"Fuck man, if you aren't going to drink, go do something besides looking the fuck at me."

He scowled at me before picking up his cell and leaving.

I wasn't going anywhere, and the fucking bartender better give me another drink. I didn't care if Eric told him this was my last one. Fuck them. I pay a shit load of money to be a member here. If I want to get drunk, damn I will get drunk, but I had to pee.

-HTMAM-

I unloaded, and was about to walk back out to demand another drink when she walked in.

_Fuck!_ I didn't need to hear her shit now.

She pushed her way through the door knocking me back, as she prowled forward. I'd seen that look before, and she must have lost her damn mind. "Tanya, this is the men's room."

"Fuck me, Eddie."

Why did she always sound so desperate? She was fucking the whole damn studio. "Are you fucking kidding me? Get out of my way."

"You know you miss my pussy. Don't you remember how good I can make your dick feel, baby?"

She was going to make me sick and her cologne was about to make me vomit. I hated that smell and now I knew why. "Tanya, get the fuck out of my way, and the last motherfucking thing I want from you is that used up piece of pussy!" She started to run her hands up my chest. I grabbed a hold of them. "Get the fuck off me."

She had the nerve to stick her lips out to pout. "Eddie. Do you want to play rough?"

"No! I want your hands off of me. Don't _eve_r touch me again, Tanya!" I pushed passed her.

"Eddie, what the fuck? You used to love fucking me!"

I turned around. "That was a long time ago, and you were an easy piece of ass."

"How dare you!" she screamed coming towards me. "All the fucking things we have gone through and you treat me like this?"

I took in a deep breath, steadying myself; I didn't want to go through this shit again with her. "If you would have fucking left Bella alone, kept the past in the past, and remembered that we are just friends, maybe, and that is a slight maybe, we could have stayed friends. But you had to fucking try to ruin my relationship with Bella. I don't know how many times I can say that what was between us is in the past. I never loved you. I tried Tanya, to be sensitive and shit, but it's as if you don't comprehend English."

"That's harsh!" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Fuck, how many times do I have to say it for you to get it?"

"She is going to hurt you."

I said nothing.

"Eddie, you know I'm right."

I turned around, stepping closer to her. "I'm not going to say this again Tanya. Bella means everything to me. I love her, and she is the _only_ women that I have ever loved."

I then walked out, leaving her standing there. Maybe she would finally see that I did not want anything to do with her and leave us the fuck alone.

-HTMAM-

Bella was standing in front of me looking mad and sexy as hell. Her brown eyes squinted in anger, but I could still see the love in them. She was concerned, and she was here. I thought she was going to deck Tanya when she came over, and something inside of me wanted to see that, but she kept her focus all on me.

I wanted her right there.

-HTMAM-

Bella always smelled good. I could smell the lemony citrus scent in her hair as I burrowed my nose through it. I inhaled deeply taking it all in. I fucking missed that smell.

Bella kept looking down at me, swatting at my face and growling every time I would inhale on her beautiful neck. The car stayed quiet for the entire ride, and I was dreading the fact that she would be leaving me alone in that house—my prison without her.

Tonight, I would sleep in my room, basking in her scent that had haunted me for weeks. Smelling it again on her made me want to bathe in it.

-HTMAM-

I watched her move across the kitchen as if she had never left, tending to me as she cleaned around. She looked so tired, yet she was still breathtaking. Bella had more make-up on than usual, I preferred her more natural, but she was fucking beautiful in that dress. Her creamy legs in those fuck hot shoes, and her ass...that ass...

I stepped behind her, pressing my body into hers, wanting to feel her again. When she pushed me away, something deep inside started to stir. She always loved when I did that. Was it that fucker I saw her with the reason she was denying me? "Did you fuck him?"

She turned her head. "What are you talking about?"

"That guy I saw you with at the club. Did you fuck him, Bella?"

She turned her body completely around to face mine. Her eyes were red as if they were irritated, but I knew it was more. She was mad. "You're drunk."

"Answer me, Bella!"

"You fucking asshole! You haven't spoken to me for weeks, and you see me with another man and _this_ is why you flip out?"

"I fucked up Bella, but you weren't innocent."

"I know that, Edward!"

"You told me to stay away from you!"

She hesitated for a moment before stating. "Obviously, you have been fine without me, so..."

How dare she! I have been fucking miserable since that day. She fucking called off the wedding, and I'm trying to just fucking breathe without her and she's fucking laughing it up with some asshole. "Did. You. Fuck. Him!"

She narrowed her eyes more as she hissed out, "No! You asshole. I didn't fuck him!"

I watched as Bella's chest started to heave, as a slight gleam in her eye became visible as I looked into them. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. I could see it in her eyes. I leaned over and hovered my mouth over her chest as I breathed in her scent. Flashes of the time I graced her doorstep in Phoenix ready to have it out with her popped into my mind. She had the same expression on her face. She even smelled the same, except for the sweetness of alcohol that now laced her breath. I glided my head up to meet her lips before asking the question I already knew the answer to. "Did you want to?"

"No…" She breathed out.

When she leaned into me, looking down at my lips before licking hers, I knew she felt the same way I did. I needed to taste her.

"Edward, I should be going."

She stepped passed me and headed for the door. I quickly followed behind her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her into me. "Do you still want to fuck me?"

Her eyes got big, before they became hooded with lust. She loved when I talked dirty to her, and I loved seeing her horny and needy for me.

Bella slightly shook her head before yanking her arm out of my hand. "Edward, you're drunk. Go sleep it off!"

I leaned in and pressed her against the table. "You didn't answer my question, Bella."

"I'm not having this conversation with you—" I'd had enough. I lifted Bella up onto the table. "Edward!"

"Open them!" I hissed, stepping in between her legs.

"You're drunk, asshole!"

"I'm not that drunk, Bella to not know that you want this as much as I do."

She narrowed her eyes, but I saw the corner of her mouth tilt upward before she pushed me back. "You are _never_ going to get this again, Edward!" She grinned pointing to herself.

_I don't think so baby. We both know that I own this ass._

I smiled at her. "Tell me no, and I'll stop."

Nothing.

That's what I thought. Bella knew I would stop in a heartbeat if she said so, but her eyes were speaking volumes and the fact that she spoke no words said it all. I didn't hear a _stop_ or one _no_.

"That's what I thought. Now open them!" Her legs instantly obeyed.

-HTMAM-

"Bella, are you okay?"

Shit! She just fell to the floor. I fumbled with my pants, kicking them completely off trying to get to her as fast I could.

When I turned and saw her crawling towards the door, ass sticking up, I wondered why she didn't just stand up. Maybe she hit her head.

I caught her before she reached the front rug and heard her moaning and cussing through her breath. She was pissed, but the moans weren't her typical ones, and I noticed she was dripping everywhere. She was beyond wet and seeing that fucking made my dick twitch.

"You seem to like being on your knees, Bella."

"Fuck you!"

"You did."

That pissed her off even more, but when her eyes fell to my dick, she took her lower lip into her mouth. She was going to cause me to lose my load right then. She looked sexy as hell, and I wanted those lips around me.

I lifted Bella up, placing her on the rug, which would be softer on her knees.

I watched as she stared at my cock, rubbing her thighs together for friction.

"Open up, Isabella."

I started to stroke my dick in front of her. Her eyes darkened as she watched me slide my hand up and down the shaft. Finally, she looked into my eyes, and I began to outline her mouth with the tip of my swollen cock. The feel of her lips alone was making it almost impossible to hold it in. I needed to feel her again.

Her eyes closed and she moaned out. I smiled at her as I said, "You know you want a taste, baby. You always do."

She moaned louder, this time catching herself, but hearing that always made me fucking want her more. I closed my eyes thinking about her mouth. "Need to feel your wet mouth around me," I said to myself as I stroked my dick harder. She moaned louder, and I opened my eyes seeing her hands creep in-between her legs. She just stared at me and I knew she wanted it. "Open."

She narrowed her eyes again, as her lip curled upward and shook her head.

I circled my tip around her mouth, down her chin, and back up again. "Just one taste…you know you want to."

_Please baby. I need you._

When I saw her perked rosy nipple peeking out of her dress, I reached down and pulled on it a few times. "Stick out your tongue, baby."

She immediately opened up, and my dick dripped.

-HTMAM-

Bella was working my cock harder then she had ever done before. She looked up at me, and knew I would do anything for her when she sucked me off. Hell, she owned my dick, and she knew it. She held my heart in the palms of her hands and had been squeezing the shit out of it.

Thinking about that started to piss me off, and the dulled pain I felt earlier from the jack was lifting. She narrowed her eyes at me with that smirk and that shit pissed me off more. She fucking knew what she was doing. I tried to hold my shit, but she circled my cock and then slid her tongue through my slit as she played with that spot between my balls. "Uugghh, shit!"

I couldn't hold it and she was making me crazy with her mouth. "Fucking take all of it!" I hissed out. She wanted it, she was getting it.

I stepped back, trying to get some air from the intense orgasm she had just pulled out of me. I looked down at Bella who was now glaring at me. I couldn't help staring at my liquid dripping from the corner of her mouth. That, right there, was fucking hot, and my dick was already stirring, getting ready to fill that pussy of hers. I asked her if she was all right, and she asked me if I had gotten what I wanted, and that shocked me.

What the fuck just happened?

She stood up and then marched toward the stairs. Was she going to our bedroom? Then she started cussing through her teeth. Fuck no! She wasn't going to do this shit again. She never fucking tells me what's wrong. I ran behind her and grabbed her leg. She fell down, and I flipped her onto her back harder than I meant too. "I'm not done with you!"

"Go fuck _yourself_, Edward! You were doing a pretty good job of that over there."

Shit! Her nails were digging at my chest. Was she fucking crazy? She was dripping wet, and I could smell her. Maybe she needed fucking proof of what I did to her. I grabbed her hands in one of mine and with the other one, started to play with her wet pussy. Just like I thought, she was a fucking wet mess. "Your pussy seems to be enjoying it, Bella."

"You're an asshole, Edward."

"An asshole that makes you wet!"

-HTMAM-

I ate her fucking out. I was so fucking tired of all the shit. She was going to feel just how much I loved her, _only _her, and I didn't want any-fucking-one else! I was sorry, and I was going to make it up to her.

When she pushed me off her, that was it. I had had enough of this shit. I grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

I gave her everything I had. I didn't hold back. It had been too fucking long since I'd been inside her, and I wasn't going to survive if I didn't feel her again.

I pounded the hell out of her until I heard her scream out in pleasure. Usually, I would build Bella up more before that point, but I needed her too much. I needed to feel her pussy clamp around my cock taking it in. That shit always did it for me, and Bella's pussy was an expert at it.

I kept pounding into her and finally lost control of my shit and exploded.

_Please baby. _

"How do we fix this?"

-HTMAM-

_"I don't know how to fix this either, baby."_ Whispered throughout my ears.

-HTMAM-

When I woke up, I thought I had imagined it all. The pain of Bella not being in my bed had become more unbearable.

Forget the fucking heartache; I felt as if my heart was being slowly shredded to pieces by a dull edged knife. I thought it was all a drunken dream that my fucking mind made up, punishing me for what I was doing to my liver, until I noticed the fresh scratches on my back.

It was all fucking real, and she had left.

I had to fix this.

-HTMAM-

"Edward, is everything okay?"

I rolled over onto my back, looking up into Bella's concerned and loving eyes. She wiped my hair out of my eyes, before curling her fingers in my hair.

The sea was roaring, and the aroma of orchids filled the room as the sun started to come up. It was going to be another perfect morning in Hawaii.

I looked into her sleepy eyes. "I was just dreaming."

"Well, it must have been some dream."

"It was baby." I lifted my head and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

"Come here."

I pulled Bella down into my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around her. I loved this woman, and I knew then what I needed to do.

*****HTMAM******

There are always two sides to a story.

Well?

XOXOX

Tini


	25. Chapter 24: E male 'oe ia'u

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

Chapter 24: _E male_ '_oe ia'u_

I never wanted to leave. If I could stay here forever, I would. But the reality was that we only had one more week on Oahu.

I would love to be able to just sit and do nothing while staring into the clear, blue ocean, but reality was calling.

"Are you hungry?"

Edward asked, as he plopped down in lounger next to me. "Maybe in a few. I just finished swimming laps."

"Too bad I missed it."

I shook my head. "Watching me swim laps does it for ya, huh?"

"Baby, watching you do _anything_ turns me on."

I leaned over and kissed his warm lips. We smooched for a few minutes and then I asked, "You were busy. Is everything alright?"

He had been cooped up in the spare room for half the day.

"Everything is peachy."

"How's it going with the James investigation?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking about that jackass. I'm trying to have a calm and peaceful vacation with my fiancé."

"That bad, huh?"

He laughed. "Sorry, I took so long."

Edward sat back, and I saw the book in his hand. "You're reading my book again?"

"Ah, huh."

I stared at him. He was laid back, eyes closed, and completely not caring. "Umm, you already read it."

"I wanted to re-read it."

"Why?"

"I missed some things."

"Things like what?"

He lifted his sunglasses and turned his head towards me. "You know what things, Bella. I'm just checking to see if you were thorough in your research."

"I'm kind of surprised you are re-reading it Edward. I know we've talked about it, but we haven't really addressed it."

"You're using me for your character?" He asked, flatly.

"Yes."

"You know I was flattered at first, then surprised by the fact that Thomas was completely based on me, but I'm starting to really like the fact that you had me in mind when you wrote all of this kinky stuff."

I grinned, a bit relieved by his words. "I had you _totally_ in my mind the whole time I was writing those scenes."

He swung his legs over and faced me, smirking. "The fact that you thought of my hands touching some other woman's nipples…"

"What?"

"You had me doing the nasty with another woman, Bella. Don't tell me Chloe is you? She is _nothing_ like you."

"Well…" I never really thought about that. "She isn't based on me."

He laughed. "That was pretty obvious."

"Why do you say that?"

"Bella, she is totally different than you. I mean, at first one can see an innocence about her, but later, the reader gets to see her inner darkness and torment."

"Really, go on." I propped myself up, leaning my elbows on my knees.

Edward pinched his lips together, grinning. "Well, she has this dark side that Thomas—the fucker—pulls out."

I laughed and said. "Why is Thomas a fucker? He was based on you."

"I know that, but I can't help thinking about that Riley guy."

"Well, to be honest, I'm glad he's playing the part." Edward's eyes got big. "Before you say anything, let me explain…I like having Thomas not be you in my head anymore. He was a made up fantasy that I had, but the character doesn't compare to the real thing."

Edward got up and sat next to me. "Is that right?"

"Edward, you are one of a kind."

"So are you, baby."

He then leaned my head back and really kissed me.

"See, I can't write exactly what this is. Maybe the way I feel when you kiss me, but the intense pleasure and the way you make my body feel is indescribable."

He gave my lips a peck and said. "Baby, you've done a pretty thorough job of describing exactly what it feels like. Remember, we tried some of the kinky fantasies that you wrote about?"

I smiled at his satisfied looking grin. "Which was fun, but Edward, trust me, I did not come close to describing how it feels to be with you. I'm very, very happy to leave our sex life out of it."

"So, we don't get to practice for the sequel?"

"Oh, we are going to practice alright. I have a lot of things that I want to add," I said, with a wink.

-HTMAM-

"I want a home here."

Edward squeezed his arms tighter around me as we looked out into the ocean. We had taken the day to drive around the island and were currently on the east side. We had taken pictures, had a picnic, and were now about to head back for the evening.

"I'll have my realtor look into some homes in the area."

"I'm serious, Edward."

"So am I, baby."

I smiled at his words as I leaned my head back onto his chest. "It's been perfect here. I 'm not ready to face reality."

"I know."

"Do we really have to go back?"

"No, but we both may not be able to afford a home here if we are jobless."

I huffed. "We have more than enough money to be bums."

He kissed my cheek. "Yes we do, but you love what you do."

"I do, and you do as well."

"We'll come back soon."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

-HTMAM-

"Thanks, Angela. I was just surprised."

A set of luggage had been delivered to the house earlier this morning filled with fall clothes. I called Angela to ask why. She said that she didn't want to disturb my vacation and had sent an email, which explained that I had appearances in Europe that required my attendance. Why? I was still working out that detail. She explained that per the contract and commitments, I was legally obligated to do them, but none of it made any sense to me.

I was going to fly directly from Honolulu to London at the beginning of next week for my first appearance. She seemed flustered trying to explain everything. I wasn't upset at her, and told her that. It was just the shock of having the real world come back to me in full force. Added appearances I didn't mind, but I wanted more time with Edward.

I thanked her and hung up, then moped around for the rest of the day. At times like these I wished that I had never signed a contract to make appearances. Edward had to take a few meetings, so I took the surfboard out to practice what I had learned from our lesson the other day.

When I came in, Edward was still on the phone, and I decided to use the time to take a much-needed nap. Later that evening, I woke up starving and ready to prepare dinner. But instead, I walked out to a candle lit table decorated with my favorite orchids.

I knew Edward didn't cook, but an incredible aroma was coming from the kitchen. I stepped in and saw him scurrying around the kitchen, dishing out food with a girly apron around his waist.

"Well, hello there?" I stood ogling him.

He turned around, cursing as he spilled something hot on his hand, before wiping it off and smiling. "You're up."

"I was hungry and about to make us dinner, but I see that you beat me to it."

"Sit. I made something incredible."

"Are you really going to lie to my face and tell me that you made this?" I crossed my arms.

"Well I made this with Mamma."

"You went over there?"

He smiled. "She came here."

I walked over to him, tasted the sauce he had just poured with my finger. "You are a very spoiled boy, Edward Cullen. How did you help?"

"I carried the pots from the car."

I laughed, tasting the sauce again. "This is really good."

He kissed my nose. "Go. Sit. Down."

"Alright." I sat and watched Edward work around the kitchen. "You know, you look really hot in that apron."

He looked down at himself and then flipped the ruffles up. I laughed and started to eat the fresh fruit bowl that he had placed in front of me.

-HTMAM-

Dinner was incredible. Afterward, Edward and I took a walk along the beach and talked.

It was a light conversation about nothing really, but I could tell that Edward had something on his mind. When he came to a sudden stop, not saying anything, I knew that something was wrong.

I looked up at him staring into his eyes, as he remained wordless. He searched mine for a while before saying two words that again took my breath away. "Marry me."

I smiled and giggled a bit. Hearing those words again brought me back to the night he had proposed. "You know I will."

"No, Bella. I want you to marry me, tomorrow."

_Okay what now?_

I stared at him for a while wrapping my brain around what I thought he had just said. "You want us to get married? Tomorrow?"

Edward fell to his knees and I knew that he was serious. "Bella, you are my heart. I do not want to face the world another day without you by my side as my wife. I know we still have things to work through, but like you said, there will always be obstacles. I will do whatever you want me to, go to counseling, see a doctor, whatever baby, but I _cannot_ go another day without you being my wife. Marry me."

Edward held my heart in his hands and instead of feeling scared like I did before, I felt reassured to know that this man loved me. Bella Swan. There was nothing more I wanted than to call him mine. "Yes, Edward. I love you and I will marry you. Tomorrow."

*********HTMAM*************

There's that Hawaiian wedding you all have been hinting about.

_E male 'oe ia'u : Marry Me_

Facebook Discussion Group: Check my profile page to click on the link

Thanks for Reading,

Tini


	26. Chapter 25: Surprise?

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, Content1, Agrutle, LeonaBlack931 and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

A/N

Well, the time is winding down for this one, but I'm happy to say that we will continue on with the third and final fic of the HTDAM's series.

This wedding day will expand over three chapters. It's a big day, hence the title of this fic.

Happy Wedding day!

Okay, let's get to it shall we...

* * *

Chapter 25: Surprise?

I had tossed and turned all night, while Edward had slept like a rock. It was my wedding day and I had thought about this moment for a while, but the reality of the actual day wasn't what I had imagined.

I was a little melancholy. Wishing that my family and friends could share in our day, but being just Edward and I gave me a sense of peace and calmness. Everything Edward and I had been through had led up to this day…

-HTMAM-

My mom was going to be sad that she wouldn't see her only daughter get married. That weighed heavily on me. I thought that when we returned, we could have a celebration. I didn't even think about my dad's reaction. He was the one who wouldn't care either way, but you never knew with him. For some reason, Edward had rubbed him the wrong way.

-HTMAM-

I lay in bed staring at the man lying beside me. I was one lucky girl. _One hell of a lucky girl_. I will never take Edward's love for granted and I will make sure he knows exactly how much I love him.

-HTMAM-

Mrs. Edward Cullen. Mrs. Bella Cullen. Mrs. Isabella Cullen. Mrs. Bella Swan-Cullen twirled throughout my head. This morning, I woke up as Bella Swan, daughter, fiancé, friend, and writer. Tonight I would be Bella Cullen, wife, companion, mother…Oh, God!

-HTMAM-

Wide awake. The sun was beaming brightly and Edward was still asleep. I had bounced on the bed, tussled his hair, and fake moaned. Nothing could wake him up. He looked so peaceful, so I laid there staring at his beautiful face.

-HTMAM-

I heard a noise. I knew it was a noise that had come from the other room.

I had been laying there for a while analyzing the sounds that seemed to be coming from the direction of the living room. I heard a dog barking, and rustling from the sea, but this was a different noise. Someone was in the house.

"Edward." I frantically shook him.

"Mmmm." He hummed out, not moving.

"Edward, wake up!" I shook him harder.

"You want me?" He asked grinning with a sleepy smile.

I nudged him. "Someone is in the house!"

"No one is in the house Bella." He stressed placing his arm over his eyes.

"Edward, I heard a noise in the other room. Go check it out."

He turned to face me, cupping his hand along my face as he reached up to place a kiss on my lips. "Tonight, you will be all mine." He smiled giving me another kiss.

I couldn't help smiling back, before stating. "I won't be if some serial killer is in the house and murders us first."

He laughed, unconcerned. "Bella, there is no serial killer in the house, baby."

"How do you know that?" Then I heard something drop. "Edward, did you hear that."

He said nothing.

I nudged him, and then pushed him to get out of the bed. "Go see."

He took his time—a little too slowly—if he kept that up, we would be dead soon.

"Bella, I'm sure it's nothing."

I was not having any of that. I grabbed a pair of nail scissors and followed behind him.

He turned and looked at me as if I were crazy."What are you doing?"

"Shhh, they may hear you."

He shook his head as we walked into the living area.

My heart dropped when I stepped into the room. I gawked at Edward, speechless as I turned to look at what was causing the noise. My emotions got the best of me as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"We made too much commotion?"

Edward nodded his head at Esme as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Oh, honey," My mom said as she grabbed me into a hug.

My dad walked in with Jasper carrying suitcases. "Why is Bella crying? What did you do now?" He skulked as he directed the question at Edward.

"Charlie!" Sue scolded.

"Edward, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Alice added.

"You guys need to head over to the hotel soon. I have the cars waiting, Edward." Eric walked past with a clip board.

Angela had a matching one as she and Alice went over whatever it was they were doing.

"I need a manicure." Rose said from the sofa she was laying down on. "I didn't have time to get one."

"Bella?" I looked up into Esme's concerned eyes. "Are you all right dear?"

Edward squeezed me into him. "Ummm, everyone." He voiced loudly to the room of people. "Bella? Remember?"

A collective, "Ohhh," filled the room before. "Surprise!"

"Okay, we have a lot of work to do." Alice added as she grabbed Angela and Eric.

"Did you think we would miss seeing you and Edward get married?" Esme grabbed my hands squeezing them both.

I shook my head.

"Bella, your father and I have dreamed of the day when we would see you walk down that aisle, honey," Renee said.

"Not sure if dreaming is the right word, Renee." Charlie huffed out.

Edward leaned over and whispered into my ear. "Are you surprised?" he asked before placing a kiss over it.

I nodded.

"Are you sure? You haven't said a word." He asked concerned.

I was speechless, and emotional, and shocked, and overwhelmed, and ecstatic and a whole lot of other words.

"She'll be fine." Alice said walking up to me as she kissed my cheek. "I will catch you up, but first I need you to get dressed, we have a spa appointment in an hour."

"It's nice to see that my house is still standing." Jessica said entering in from the back. "Should I dare take a peek in the bedroom?" She smirked.

"Edward, we have thirty minutes to get you over to your tux fitting." Zafrina stated while she was talking to someone on her cell. She looked over towards me and smiled mouthing, "Congratulations, Bella. Surprise," before she started talking to the person on the other end of the phone.

Edward then turned me around, grabbing my hand as he led me back to the bedroom. The moment he closed the door, I jumped him. Literally jumped on him. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I clamped my legs around him.

I rammed my tongue into his mouth, catching him off guard and I swirled it around. I took a breath, pulling his lower lip into my mouth before sucking the hell out of it. Edward moaned as I continued to dominate his mouth. He tasted so fucking good.

"Bella, baby?" Edward breathed out.

I looked directly into his eyes. "Take me to the bed."

He smirked narrowing his eyes, "Ah, baby?"

"If you want to fuck me here that's fine." I added as my hands started to yank at his night-shirt.

He laughed and then pulled his head back. "You want me to take you now, with our family and friends in the other room?"

"I want you to fuck me. Now!" I emphasized with a grind directed right on his cock.

"Fuck baby." Edward breathed out. "What about not seeing each other before the ceremony and waiting, shit!" He groaned out as I rotated my hips against his hardened penis again.

He moved us quickly across the room to the opposite wall. My back slammed against the wall, while he fumbled to get out of his pj pants. I pulled my top off as his fingers moved my panties to the side before dipping two fingers in.

"You're going to have to be quiet." He said as my mouth latched onto his neck while he pushed his cock inside of me.

"Yes!" I breathed out. "I love you so much!"

-HTMAM-

I finished my make-up as I watched Edward lace up his shoes, and we smiled at each other in the reflection of the mirror. "Edward, I think I'm still in shock."

"As long as you can say your vows, Bella."

I smirked. "That will not be a problem, Mr. Cullen."

Edward walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I can't wait to make you my wife." He leaned over and placed a kiss on top of my head.

"I did have a thought though."

"Mmm, Hmm, what's that baby?"

"You were that confident that I would agree to get married today?"

He grinned, looking at me through the reflection. "Actually, I had a back-up plan."

"What was that?"

"Them." He nodded toward the door. "I knew between Alice, my mom or yours, one of them would convince you."

I looked at him impressed. "You would have never had to convince me into marrying you Edward."

"Good to know," he smiled.

I turned around in my chair to face him. "I couldn't sleep all night. All I could think about was them. Well…you now and then, but mostly that our family and friends wouldn't be here."

"Bella, my mom would have killed me. You would have been a widow before it was time."

We both laughed out. "Sadly, I know you're not joking."

"Are you okay with all the planning being done by everyone else?"

"Are you kidding me? I don't have to do a thing other than show up and marry you? I'm good."

He shook his head then passionately kissed.

"You ready, baby?"

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck, as I nodded. "I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you, Bella Swan."

-HTMAM-

"You cut your honeymoon short for me, Alice?"

We were getting a pedicure at the Spa at the Halekulani hotel. Alice and Esme were next to me, while Mom and Rosalie were directly across from us.

"Not really, Bella. We only had a few more days in Greece, besides my best friend is getting married and I had free reign for planning!" She said way too excitedly.

"Edward said this?"

"Well, he said plan something that Bella would remember for a lifetime."

"He is such a romantic." My mom added.

I teared up. "Alice, you really didn't—"

"Stop right there. You are my best friend. My sister from another mother. When your superstar fiancée tells me that he can't live without you and that he wants to make you his wife a.s.a.p., I had to agree. I promise you Bella, you are going to love it. I only thought of what you would want, but if you're feeling slighted or jilted for not planning anything tell me now." She said frazzled.

I gave her a comforting smile and said. "Are you joking? I am very happy that you all are doing everything. The fact that I don't have to think about anything is the best gift ever!"

Esme leaned over and said. "We're glad you think so dear. Edward was very worried about that. Although most brides would want to plan every single detail of their wedding, he assumed you weren't that way. I told Edward if you had an issue with it, you would tell him, hmm?" She said leading.

"Yes, Esme. I would have told Edward."

"Good to hear that dear."

-HTMAM-

"I wish I could see her in person."

Rosalie showed Alice and I some new pictures of Emma on her iPhone, while we waited for the others to finish before heading up to the suite that Edward had reserved for us.

"You will see her soon enough. Mom spoils her and she has Emmett wrapped around her finger."

"Sorry he couldn't come." I added.

"I didn't want Emma to fly this soon, and Emmett's fine with the nanny's help. I was the one who was a nervous wreck leaving her, but I wasn't going to miss my brother's wedding."

-HTMAM-

"Mom, you're more of a mess then I am." I said as she cried harder.

"I'm just so happy for you Bella. You have found your soul mate."

That I did. I smiled at her as she grabbed me in for another hug.

Everyone was dressed except for me, and Alice had just shown her the dress that I was going to wear. I still hadn't seen it myself. She wanted to make it a big reveal.

"Do you know where Edward is taking you on your honeymoon?" Alice asked as she laid the dress bag on the bed beside me.

I didn't even think about that. "I have to work next week."

"Really, Bella couldn't you change it?" My mom asked concerned.

I looked over at Angela who looked guilty. "I'm sure we will go somewhere after I return. Anyway, Edward is due back next week himself."

The thought of us not being together didn't sit well with me. Edward and I were about to be married and we would be spending our honeymoon apart.

-HTMAM-

"Alice, the dress is beautiful. It's exactly the one I picked out!"

I was shocked. I had already picked out a dress for the studio wedding, but in-between all of that I tried on a few more for fun the day that Alice and I had gone dress hunting. She remembered the one I said would be perfect for a beach wedding. It was a little big on me, but Alice worked her magic.

The floor length dress was strapless, made from silk, and had tiny very delicate beading weaved throughout the dress to create a faint floral pattern. There was an off white satin bow that tied on the side, and the back had a ruffled train that curved from my body to the floor.

I loved this dress and I truly loved my best friend. I began to cry along with everyone else when Alice placed the finishing white orchids along my hair braid before I turned around to see myself and the others staring in the mirror.

"Honey, you look beautiful." My mom sniffed.

"Edward is going to flip his shit." Rose snorted out a bit misty. I didn't think she had that in her.

-HTMAM-

"Before we go, I wanted to give you something."

My mom handed me a jeweled box that looked like an old music box. Alice was finishing the last touch of her hair by placing a hairpin in her up-do, before she straightened out her lavender dress. Everyone had shades of purple on, my favorite color.

"What is in the box mom?"

"Just a letter your grandmother wrote to me when I married your father, it holds some of her wisdom for marriage and I thought you might like it."

I opened the faded worn out letter, tearing up at the script that I hadn't seen for many years now. The first thing I read was "not to go to bed angry at each other." Then I laughed at the second sentence. "If you do, make it one hell of a good time."

-HTMAM-

"You're sure about this boy, Bella?"

Charlie asked as I fixed his grey tie. The men all had dark gray suits on and went for ties versus bow ties. It was perfect for a beach wedding. "Yes, dad. I am very sure about Edward."

"Well, if he gives you any problems, you let me know." He winked with a smile.

"Ah, is Edward growing on you?"

He narrowed his brows. "Your happiness is all I ask for and if he makes you happy…"

I kissed him on the cheek. "I love you dad."

"Love you too, Bells."

***HTMAM***

Next chapter all the wedding details, and I will post some pics on the FB group page.

XOXOX

Tini


	27. Chapter 26: At Last

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, Content1, Agrutle, LeonaBlack931 and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

Chapter 26: At Last

The weather was perfect. A warm fragrant breeze filled the air with the enormous amount of flowers that surrounded us. As Charlie and I walked closer to the ocean, I could hear the harpist playing in the distance before I saw our family and friends who were seated to either side of the aisle.

It was beautiful. Rows of white seats were decorated with white satin ribbons and purple orchids draped the backs. Tropical flowers were everywhere, and lavender rose petals carpeted the sand. The entire scene was beautiful, but seeing Edward waiting for me at the flower arched altar took my breath away.

The joy that I saw in Edward's eyes, as his smile grew when he saw me, made my heart melt. He was breathtaking, and I didn't think I could ever love him more than I did at that moment.

As my dad and I moved closer to him, all I could focus on was getting to Edward.

"You're so beautiful Bella," was the first thing Edward said as my father brought me to a stop beside him.

Edward then thanked my dad, and shook his hand before he took my hand and our fingers intertwined. We stood in front of the minister, as we gazed into each other's eyes, and the moment overwhelmed me. Tears involuntarily fell down my face. I smiled to myself for a second thinking how Alice was going to kill me for ruining my make-up. Edward raised one brow, and I mouthed my make-up and looked over at Alice. He looked as well, and we both started to laugh in the middle of the minister's words.

I didn't expect to not fully hear or comprehend what the minister was saying. I heard the usual words being said, but my head was spinning, and all I could focus on was Edward. When it came time to recite our vows, I realized that we had never really said anything about them. I freaked out when Edward asked if it would be okay for us to wing this part. Everyone laughed except me. He winked and said, "I will go first."

He turned to everyone and spoke out. "Bella and I haven't discussed this part, so if you don't mind, I'm just going to speak from my heart. First, I want to thank my parents for showing me a marriage that I've always inspired to find. The love that you both have shown to Rose and me…I never thought I would _ever_ find someone that I could feel that way about, until I met Bella."

Edward turned back to me, lifting our clasped hands and kissed the inside of my wrist, before turning to my parents.

"Charlie and Renee, words cannot express how grateful I am to be marrying your daughter. Bella is my heart, my lifeline, my soul mate. I can't breathe without her, and I promise to take extra special care in making sure that she knows how much she means to me every single day."

I turned to look at my mom who had tears streaming down her face. My dad even looked touched by Edward's words.

"Bella," he said as he turned towards me. "You always take my breath away. It was fate that brought you to me that first night, baby. The first moment I saw you, it was as if my soul breathed out 'finally'. We've gone through a hell of a lot to get to this point, but it was all worth it to be able to call you my wife."

I reached over and kissed him. I heard a few _um hums_, but it was our wedding, and we could kiss if we wanted too. After the kiss, I spoke. "Edward, the first time I saw you, I felt euphoric. I couldn't figure out why my entire body tingled and flashes of light spread across my eyes as I watched you. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined that one day I would be standing here marrying _you_. You are the man of my dreams, and I will never take that for granted. How could I not believe in fate, Edward? It was kind enough to bring me to you. I love you with my entire being. I am honored to be your wife, and very happy to call you _mine_."

After we both finished speaking, the minister said a few more words and then pronounced us as husband and wife. Edward took me into his arms and kissed me passionately. We kissed for a while, and I heard cheers and clapping as well as Hawaiian music playing in the background. When we turned to face our family, they all rushed up to congratulate us with hugs and kisses.

_Finally_, I was Mrs. Edward Cullen!

-HTMAM-

After signing the marriage license that Edward had to pull strings for on such short notice, we were headed back from the north shore to the Halekulani hotel where the reception was being held.

"Does it feel any different, Mrs. Cullen?" He turned towards me in the back seat of the Town car.

I giggled. "You' saying Mrs. Cullen feels _very_ different, but I love the sound of it."

"Me too," he said leaning over to kiss me.

We stole kisses the entire ride into Waikiki, before the car pulled up to the hotel.

"You know this is my favorite hotel on Waikiki beach."

"I know."

I raised a brow. "That doesn't surprise me. Alice told you?"

"She did." He grinned and nodded.

The driver opened Edward's door and then came around to open mine. As I stepped out I said, "I love the suite you reserved for us, by the way."

He shut the door and we started walking towards the hotel's entrance. "Wait until you see _our_ suite."

"We're staying here?" I stopped walking.

"I thought our honeymoon night needed to be somewhere where we could come back to in the future."

I smirked at him before I grabbed his tie and pulled him close to me. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you, Bella Cullen."

-HTMAM-

Edward and I walked in to a candle lit garden decorated with fragrant flowers, the deep blue ocean as its backdrop.

There was one large table exquisitely decorated with fine china and linen and crystal glasses that sparkled everywhere. To one side, there was an outdoor living area set up for socializing. On the other side was a dance floor with musicians playing Hawaiian music where a woman in a beautiful traditional Mumu danced slowly.

Alice was the first to walk up to us. "Alice, you out did yourself," Edward complimented.

"Only the best for my besty," she said as she hugged me.

"This is incredible. Thank you."

"No need for thank yous," she said beaming.

"Bella, you look beautiful," Jasper said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"How was the honeymoon?" I asked.

"A gentleman would never tell, but it was very good."

"Yes it was," Alice said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Bella, Edward, congratulations." Senna and a man I had never met walked up to us.

"Thank you," Edward said hugging her and shaking the man's hand. "Bella, this is my agent, Laurent."

I should have known. I knew Senna was dating his agent. "It's very nice to finally meet you."

"You as well, Bella. I never thought Edward was going to get married, but now that I see you, it completely explains why his head has been in his ass these past few months."

We all laughed except Edward.

"Ah, Edward, you can be so sensitive," Senna said, patting his face. "I know dad is smiling on you right now."

Edward smiled big and kissed her cheek.

"Hey man, you have your own woman," Laurent scolded.

"Oh, I don't mind sharing," I added.

Edward and Laurent turned to look at me slacked jaw. Senna high-fived me as we laughed.

"For the record baby, I'm not into sharing." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Good to know, Edward." I laughed kissing him.

"You two are so cute," Senna added. "So, when you get back, I get first dibs for an interview?"

Edward shook his head and said, "It's up to Bella, she's the boss."

"Man, you are learning," Laurent chuckled.

"Senna, as long as we get to see the questions ahead of time," I warned.

"Of course. Whatever makes you feel comfortable. I'm just eager to get to you both first."

"Okay, can we let go of the business talk and enjoy the party?" Laurent pulled Senna into his side. "She takes advantage of every opportunity. It doesn't matter where we are; she'd schmooze her way into peoples' bedrooms if she could."

"Hell yeah, I would!"

Edward shook his head laughing. "Buck taught you well."

"Yes, Dad did."

"What did dad do?" Zafrina walked up with a martini in her hand.

"Nothing, sis. What are you drinking?" Senna asked.

"A Mai Tai and this baby is _strong_."

"Oh, I need one of those," I said.

"Here, have mine Bella." Zafrina handed me her glass.

"Oh, no I couldn't."

"It's your day, Bella. I can get another one. Besides, I need to make a good impression on my new boss."

I looked at Edward confused. They both laughed. "I think she means you, Bella."

"I thought you were Edward's new manager?"

"I am, but I know who the boss is." She winked.

I laughed. "You need a raise."

"I love you already."

"Hey," Edward gawked. "I don't have a say?"

We all looked at him and collectively said, "No."

Laurent laughed and said, "I told ya man," as he simulated a whipping motion with his hand, along with the sound.

-HTMAM-

"Okay, how?"

We were all on the dance floor listening to one of my favorite singers, Colbie Caillet, who was singing at our wedding.

"Edward, how did you do this?"

"Her boyfriend, Justin, was at Kawani's party, and he mentioned she was coming in to visit him this week. I told him she was one of your favorite singers, and he said he would set it up for you two to meet. She found out we were getting married and decided to give this to us as a gift from them both."

I motioned him to lean in as I whispered in his ear. "You are going to be thoroughly fucked tonight, _after_ I make love to you."

Edward narrowed his eyes and darkened. "We could get started now."

"Later. There is no way I'm missing this." He actually stuck out his lips in a pout. "When you do that, it only makes me want to bite them."

He growled into a laugh before kissing me along my neck. If he kept that up, we would find ourselves leaving before the song was over.

-HTMAM-

The food was amazing. The drinks flowed freely, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Edward and I had been in our own little world for a while when my dad coughed to get our attention. I was very nervous about what he was about to say.

"I'm not one for speeches…" He looked down at Sue, who squeezed his hand to continue. "Bella, honey, your mother and I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. You have always put others first, and from what I have seen from Edward, I couldn't be happier that you found a man…well, ummm…who seems to worship the ground you walk on."

"That I do," Edward interjected.

Charlie actually smiled at Edward. _Miracles do happen_.

"Well, yeah. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy Bells. Edward makes you happy." He then turned toward Edward. "Just keep her happy." He grumbled those last words.

Everyone laughed while Charlie raised his glass. I raised mine up to him, and we both took a drink.

Carlisle then stood up and said, "My turn." He stepped around the table to come closer to us. "Bella, you look beautiful by the way. Esme and I couldn't have asked for a better daughter-n-law. Charlie and Renee, as a parent, I understand the work that it takes to raise a child and Bella is a pure example of how good and decent you both are, as well as your respected partners. She is willing to put up with my son."

"Hey," Edward griped.

Everyone laughed again, and Carlisle continued. "Son, you know your mother and I are always proud of you and your accomplishments. You have grown up to be a man any parent would be proud of. The love you show for Bella radiates off of you, and I can tell you two are headed for greatness together. Love each other, cherish every moment together. Time goes quickly, use it wisely. Have lots of children—"

"Here, here!" Esme shouted raising her glass and clinking it with my mom's.

Carlisle chuckled at his wife. "You see Esme is ready for more grandchildren. Take care of each other. Listen to each other, and always be true to each other. We love you son, and Bella, welcome to the family." Everyone raised their glasses.

Edward then stood up and I joined him. "Bella and I would like to thank you all for joining us on this very special day. Each and every one of you dropped everything in order to be here to share today with us and we appreciate the love that you have shown both of us."

I interrupted Edward. "I have to add a special thank you to Alice, my mom, _and_ my mother-n-law for planning all of this. I couldn't have come close to something this beautiful if I had planned it myself. It would have taken several years, and I'm not joking. How you all did this...I cannot imagine, but thank you. To _all_ of our friends and family. Words cannot express how happy I am to see you."

"Yeah, we heard," Jessica spewed out.

Both Angela and I glared at her. Edward started to laugh, and I hit him.

"It's already starting man." Laurent said to Edward.

"Anyway, thank you so very much for flying all the way here to be with us today."

"Edward paid for everything so we're good," Rosalie added.

"Yes, and to my kind husband." _OMG! Saying that for the first time sounded so weird._ "You have made me a very happy woman, and I love you." I kissed him as everyone hooted.

I was about to sit down before Edward held on tightly to my arm. "Hold on. I have a gift for you."

"Edward, I haven't had the time to—"

"I know. This is _my_ gift to you."

"Edward. All of this is enough—"

"Bella, dear. Let the man give you gifts," Esme interjected.

I laughed, then Edward opened up a jewelry box with diamond earrings and a matching bracelet.

"Holly hell, is that Harry Winston?" Jessica spoke out.

"Yes," Edward answered.

"Damn Edward, her dress cost what? Around $15,000.00. How can I find one of _you_?" she added.

Jessica was never one for tact, but fuck is right. I didn't know how much the dress cost. Geez!

"Bella…"

_Oh yeah._ "I love them," I said throwing my arms around him as I placed a kiss on those "very pleased with himself" lips.

"Do you really like them?"

"Edward, umm how could I not. Ummm…baby, did this dress really cost that much?"

"I don't remember, are you sure you like them?"

"I love them." He smiled big.

I owed him a gift, and I looked over at Alice who nodded her head. She was on it.

-HTMAM-

Alice, Rose, Senna and I were sitting on the couch sipping tropical drinks while looking at the ocean. I didn't want to leave this place tomorrow, it had been pure paradise without being hounded by the paparazzi, and the dreaded end of vacation feeling started to creep in.

"Two weeks is nice, Bella. Emmett and I need a vacation, but not until Emma can come with us."

"I can't wait to start a family. Jasper and I have decided to try. We are hoping for a baby by spring."

"Alice that is wonderful," I said.

"Soon, it will be you Bella. Wouldn't it be grand if we were pregnant together?" Alice said.

I wasn't sure if it would be that grand, with all of Edward and my future projects, but I was open to the possibility.

-HTMAM-

"Are you having a good time?"

"That's an understatement, Edward. This is the best night of my life."

He kissed me as we moved slowly across the dance floor. Our song was playing—Lovesong—and I held Edward close to me until it was finished.

"Are you about ready to head out?" he asked kissing my forehead.

I nodded. We walked over to the group, and Edward announced that we were leaving. We took our time thanking everyone, and Edward told me that we would be seeing everyone again at brunch the next day before we left.

-HTMAM-

Edward wasn't kidding when he said I would love our suite, if you would call it that. It was more like a three level home. It was detached from the main hotel tower and had its own garden.

The rooms were designed by Vera Wang, and the decor was breathtaking. When Edward walked me into the bedroom, my eyes grew big at the zillion red roses scattered everywhere. The bed was covered with rose petals along with long stem red roses everywhere. Candles cast a warm hue to the room, and romantic music played in the background.

I turned around to face Edward. "You did all of this?"

"I had a little help." He smirked.

"You have out done yourself Mr. Cullen. That is an incredible feat after today."

Edward moved in closer and pressed his body firmly against mine as his arms wrapped around my back. "Well, Mrs. Cullen, wait until you see what I have in store for you tonight."

***HTMAM***

Finally! Well, one more chapter left for this one.

Pictures of the wedding day and the performance from Colbie is on the facebook group page. Link on my profile.

XOXOX

Tini


	28. Chapter 27: New Beginnings

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, Content1, Agrutle, LeonaBlack931 and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you all for the nomination of How To Marry a Movie Star, over at The Lemonade Stand this week. What a way to end this story, and thank you so very much for all your support and votes.

**FLASHBACKS** are marked in this chapter.

Well, here's the last chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 27: New Beginnings**

**_-Present Day-_**

"Mmm. Good morning, Mrs. Cullen."

My fingers ran through Edward's fine chest hair as I lay in his arms. It was a beautiful Sunday morning.

"What time is it?" he asked, while his fingers traced up and down my bare back.

"Almost noon."

He cupped the back of my head bringing my face closer to his. "Good. We still have time," he said while his lips outlined my jaw.

"How much time?" I hummed.

Edward then intensely kissed me. Our eyes stayed locked, as his tongue swirled around my mouth before he brought it into his. The feeling of this kiss felt different. Edward took his time, at first, and then his hand pushed the back of my head more firmly into him.

I scooted the lower half of my body on top of his and felt just how happy he was. "Mmm." I moaned out as I started to rub my sex along his hardened shaft.

Edward took a breath, bit my lip and then started to kiss down my neck as his hips moved against mine for friction. "You feel so good, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered.

I moaned out louder. Every time he said Mrs. Cullen, I got wetter and wetter.

**_-Wedding Night-_**

My wedding day couldn't have been any more perfect, and looking at Edward's romantic set-up made our wedding night look very promising.

"Are you tired?"

I turned around to look at my husband and saw a boy eager to get started on his honeymoon. It felt like our first time. I laughed.

Edward walked behind me, and placed his hands on my bare shoulders as he leaned in to whisper, "What's so funny?"

I shook my head. "It just feels…strange…I'm nervous. Like it's our first time, again."

He chuckled as he his lips traced along my back. "Hmmm, something about taking your virginity again is making me hard," he said breathing harder.

I leaned my head back against him. "Something about that makes me wet," I said tilting my head to the side as he continued to lavish kisses along my neck.

Edward unzipped my wedding dress until he reached the bottom. I turned around to face him as he lowered the gown to the floor. I stepped out of the dress and watched as he draped it over the chair.

When he turned back to face me his eyes burned, taking in my naked chest as they trailed down to my lacy lingerie. "Mrs. Cullen. You are so beautiful." He stepped closer to me.

The back of his hand feathered over my perked buds as he made several sweeps around each one.

"I could feast on these for days," Edward whispered more to himself than to me. "Tonight, I'm going to worship you, Mrs. Cullen, and then I'm going to show you exactly what you do to me."

I reached for his hand and started to kiss each finger. "Edward, I love you. Today, you have made every one of my dreams come true. Tonight, I plan to make yours a reality."

I took his middle finger and outlined it with my lips before swirling my tongue around the tip. I then placed it in my mouth. His eyes darkened as he stood still, watching only my mouth. I smiled as I pulled his finger out, and started to undress him.

I took my time and felt along his toned chest as I unbuttoned his shirt. Caressing his biceps I pulled it over his head. I traced his abs as my finger ran down his happy trail. When I unbuttoned his pants, and yanked both them and his boxers to the ground, we both laughed as Edward's cock sprung to attention.

"It has been like that all day, Bella. The first time I saw you walking down the aisle, I had to keep thinking that my mother was sitting directly in front of me in order to control it."

I laughed harder before saying, "What have I told you about mentioning your mother?"

He smirked, then suddenly lifted me up and placed me gently on the bed.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

I love you too, Mr. Cullen."

**_-Present Day-_**

"Bella, baby, please…"

My grin grew wider. Edward's need for me, even after last night, was still evident. His cock grew harder against my sex, and added to that, the fact that he was begging, made me extremely wet. It was easy for him to slide into me as I straddled him. My sex stayed constantly wet for him.

I threw my hair back as he started to thrust upward and moaned. "I love you."

Edward began to thrust harder, and his cock filled every inch of me. He propped himself up and said in a frustrated tone, "Fuck, Bella. I need you to bounce, baby."

So, I did. I bounced on his cock as hard as I could.

"Fuck! Shit…just like that!" Edward breathed out as his eyes watched my bouncing breasts.

The sound of our skin slapping against each other's increased as did our breathing. Edward was deep and hard. Hitting spots that made my body weaken, he lay back down, wrapped his hands around my waist and started to bounce me harder on him. "Fuuuckkk! Edward. Edward. Edward."

"Just like that baby. Soak my cock. Yes! Right. Fucking. There!" He yelled out as he tilted me to the side.

When his cock slid against my g-spot, I saw stars. I fucking saw stars behind my eyes. I screamed out as my body shook. Edward continued to thrust deeply inside of me, while I milked his cock. "Fuck! Edward! Baby! I can't…" Fuck! I couldn't breathe.

That just spurned him on. He leaned up and devoured my left breast with his warm mouth. Edward sucked and gnawed at my breast like a hungry animal. He actually growled in frustration as he tried to take it all in.

I fucking came, _again_!

I vibrated with continued spasms as Edward pounded the hell out of me. My screams became silent as he fucked me until I was mute.

-HTMAM-

"Here are the happy newlyweds," Esme said, as she gave Edward and me a joint hug.

Everyone was in the hotel's private dining room waiting for us to arrive. We were late.

"We started without you," Rose teased, as she walked by with a plate of food.

Garrett was behind her with two plates of his own.

"Bella, honey, you're glowing." My mother kissed my checks.

"I wouldn't say glowing, Mom."

She examined me before slyly grinning. "No, you're glowing alright."

I shook my head before walking over to my dad for a hug.

"Hey, Bells."

"Hi, Dad."

I turned and hugged Sue. "Did you talk to Leah and Jacob?"

She had told me last night that she was going to send over the wedding pictures that she had taken. I made sure that she reiterated those pictures would go no further than their eyes.

"Leah knows not to show them to anyone else."

I nodded, thinking to myself how long it would take before she opened her big mouth.

Senna walked over. "I don't think that's going to matter."

I turned around to face her as Edward stepped by my side. "Bella, I didn't want to tell you this morning, but someone saw all of us yesterday and word has gotten out."

It was bound to happen, and I was pleased that we were found out at the end of our trip. "How bad is it?"

"Why don't we just enjoy this moment."

"That bad?"

Edward grinned and gave me a kiss. We kissed for a while, not caring about the PDA. In-between breathes, we would smile or I would giggle before starting up again.

"Do you guys want some privacy?" Jessica asked, nudging me as she walked by.

I ignored her.

Eventually, Edward and I decided to come back to the moment and join the others for brunch.

"I can't believe you have to be away from Edward during your honeymoon," my mom said disapprovingly.

"It's okay, Mom. Even though I may hate it, I'm used to us being apart."

"I know Bella, but still, can't you put this off?" She then turned to Jessica. "Can't you do something?"

Jessica looked over to Edward and then back to my mom.

It wasn't the fact that she was looking at Edward. She was always ogling my fiancée—husband. It was the "look" that she gave him.

I stopped eating and turned towards Edward. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

I looked at Jessica. "Why _can't_ I push this back?"

Jessica acted like she didn't hear me, and I could see that Edward was getting frustrated. "Jessica!"

"What? Look. I'm only working off of a few hours of sleep here. I can't remember all the details and etc." She rolled her eyes.

That pissed me off. "I'm not asking for a postponement because I have a cold, this is _my fucking honeymoon_!_" _Everyone became quiet. "Sorry..."

Jessica glared at Edward and then he turned his body to face mine. "Bella, baby, it's okay."

"No, it's not! I understand I have commitments, but this is different Edward."

He rubbed my back and sighed out, "Bella, it was supposed to be a surprise."

I narrowed my eyes and asked, "What was?"

"Our honeymoon."

"We're not having one." He didn't say anything. "We're having one?" He nodded his head. "How?"

"With Angela and Senna's help, we have another week off."

I looked over at Angela, then at Jessica and back to him. Everything was starting to come together. I knew Angela had been acting weird. "We're staying here for another week?" I smiled.

"Not exactly."

My smile quickly turned into a frown. "Edward, tell me."

"Remember when I said I would take you back to Paris for a proper vacation?"

I stared at him, before placing the biggest smile-_ever-_on my face as I grabbed him in for a kiss, while our family and friends whistled and hooted.

"How did I get so lucky to have you, Edward Cullen?"

"I'm the lucky one, Mrs. Cullen."

"That you are," my dad added, as everyone laughed.

-HTMAM-

After showing Edward exactly how happy I was about his honeymoon surprise, he lifted me up from my knees and adjusted his pants.

"Bella," he breathed out. "That was…wow, baby. I think I need a minute."

I smirked, kissing him, before heading to the bathroom to get freshened up. We needed to be at the airport in less than an hour.

I heard Edward, Garrett, and the bellman downstairs sorting out our luggage from the bathroom as I splashed water on my face. Patting it dry, I took a look to see what my mother saw. I didn't notice a difference, but I sure did feel different; I actually couldn't look at myself when I thought about it…

**_-Wedding Night-_**

"To know that I was your first and now last is very stimulating." Edward whispered in my ear after we finished making love for the second time.

We had taken our time that night, and worshiped each other's body. I knew that the dawn was quickly approaching by the sound of the waves coming into shore, and the birds that were starting to stir outside of our window. Yet, before the night was completed, there was one gift that I had wanted to give Edward for a while, if I could finally drum up the nerve to tell him.

"Edward, I wanted you to be the first for _everything_." I emphasized my words by wiggling my ass on his cock.

He nibbled on my ear. "I am very happy to oblige."

"Edward…ummm…tonight…I want you to take my…ummm..."

"Mmmm. Tell me what you want, baby," he crooned.

I took in a deep breath and said. "I want you to take _all_ of me."

"Mmm hmm, I think I already did."

"Ummm, no, Edward. Tonight...I want to give you _all_ of me."

He stopped kissing my ear and asked. "What are you saying?"

I wiggled my ass a few more times to show him what I was saying.

He sat up while I positioned myself on my back. We stared at each other for a moment, then Edward raised his brow and asked, "Really?"

I nodded my head.

"Baby, are you sure? I mean, we talked about it and you _know_ I want to do that with you, but..."

"Edward, it's our wedding night and I want you to be the first in _everything_."

You could see the burning desire in his eyes.

"Edward, the first night that we made love was one of the best nights of my life. I knew then that there was no other person I wanted to spend my life with, and today...you have made that happen. I love you; I want to give you _all_ of me."

Edward leaned in to cup my face before he gently placed his lips over mine. The kiss wasn't rushed, it was gentle, playful, and very sensual.

"Are you sure, Bella? If it's too much, you have to tell me to stop, baby."

I smiled at him before admitting, "Edward, I have been preparing for this. I've...ummm...used some things to help." His mouth dropped. "Surprise..."

He stared a little while longer before that smirk graced his face. "On your hands and knees, baby, _now_!"

I smiled big and giggled out. "You have been waiting for this, haven't you?"

His smile grew wider as he nodded his head.

**_-Present Day-_**

"Bella, are you ready?" I jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he said walking into the bathroom. "You're red?"

I looked at myself in the mirror and my cheeks were flushed.

Edward pressed his body into my back as he wrapped his arms around me. "Whatcha thinking?"

I shook my head as I looked into his eyes in the mirror's reflection.

He leaned down, placing wet kisses up my neck before whispering in my ear. "You were incredible last night. Thank you for my gift."

I looked at him quizzically. "I haven't given you your gift yet."

He smirked, and said, "Being able to make you cum as I filled your ass was an _incredible_ gift."

I flushed. He smirked.

We stood staring at each other in the mirror, and I was quickly becoming a wet mess. Edward pressed his cock firmly into my ass and that's when I knew that if he didn't stop, we would miss our flight. "Umm, Edward. We need to go."

He wet his bottom lip and then pulled it into his mouth. My mouth watered at the sight of that, while my girly bits started to pulsate for attention.

Edward started to rub his cock up firmly up and down my dressed covered ass, as I moaned out in pleasure.

"You guys need to hurry the fuck up, before we miss the damn plane!" Garrett yelled from the other room.

"Damn! I swear Bella, if he interrupts us on our honeymoon, he's gone!"

I laughed. "Right..."

**_-Wedding Night-_**

"Edward! Yes!"

The fullness of his cock had felt incredible, but, I knew he wasn't fully impaled, and he was being way too gentle. I could feel Edward trying to control himself as his breathing became more erratic with each push.

"Bella, baby, are you okay?"

I turned my head back, straining to look at him, and becoming wetter taking in his expression of concentration as he took me from behind. "Yes! It feels _so_ good."

"Aahh, if you could see...Bella...baby you are so tight...fuck!" Edward pushed further in.

I arched my back at the intensity. His hands were gripping my waist firmly as he tried to control our movement. I pushed my ass further into him, feeling his cock spreading me further. "Yes! Right...shit!"

"Fuck, Bella. Yes, baby. Feels too good," he moaned out.

I wished that I could have seen his face at that moment, but I could barely lift my head. The moans and groans coming from behind me was satisfaction enough. When Edward's chest became flush with my back, creating a different angle, I cried out. Edward's hand then reached around and started to flick my clit.

"Auggh! Edward!"

He began to thrust harder and I could tell he was finally letting go. His grip loosened, but his movements became harder. The bed started to creak louder, and for a split second I thought we might need to move to the floor. When Edward's finger suddenly left my clit and started to pump in and out of my sex, all coherent thought left. "Shit! Edward, fuck baby!" Having him fill every part of my body...I was having an out of body experience at that moment.

It was pleasure sensory overload, and I was unable to hold on. I exploded on Edward's hand, as a piercing scream erupted from my mouth.

"Beeelllaaaaa!" Edward came, filling me completely as we both collapsed on the bed.

**_-Present Day-_**

Leaving the hotel wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. Most of the press that hovered outside of the hotel were local. Even the paps seemed to be on special assignment. They didn't look like normal paparazzi.

Aro had called Edward and me that morning to congratulate us on our wedding. He didn't sound too pleased that he had missed the ceremony. Edward assured him that an invitation had been extended to him and was intended to arrive earlier than it had. It wasn't his fault that the courier confused the delivery dates. Edward winked at me when he told him that part. Aro informed Edward that the gossip magazines were offering a substantial amount of money to the paparazzi for any wedding photographs. Edward thanked him for the warning, as well as for extending him time away from the movie's junkets he had had planned.

Edward had negotiated to swap an appearance with his co-star who had been scheduled in Toronto and instead appear at his junket in Paris. No announcement was going to be made officially until the day of the event. That was Aro's gift to us.

Even though the cat was out of the bag regarding our marriage, I was very optimistic towards our future. The last time I had gone to Paris, I had been alone and unprepared for the nightmare that was Edward's life. Now, I had Edward permanently by my side, and we were going to face the world together.

******HTDAM******

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

When I started this, I never thought that I would meet the most incredible people from this fic. I keep doing this because of you, and I wanted to thank each and every one of you for taking time out of your busy schedule to read, review, pimp or yell at me.

This is not possible without these ladies. I begged them to come back for the last series, and I'm so happy that they are all onboard. I have an incredible team and no words can express how thankful I am to have them. **EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, Content1, Agrutle, LeonaBlack931 and Tinsley Warren.**

**The third and final installment of the series:**

**How To Live With a Movie Star**

**Should be posted any minute :)**

**FYI, the HTMAM group page had a mishap. I will be working on it this weekend :) :)**

XOXOXOXO

Tini


End file.
